COLLEGE BOYS
by TheUnknownPsycho
Summary: Teen!Lock / John vient tout juste d'arriver dans un nouveau lycée, plutôt huppé. Il y fait la rencontre d'un singulier garçon, Sherlock Holmes, avec qui il devient vite ami. Seulement, quand Jim Moriarty et sa compagne schizophrène, Mellody Lacroix, s'en mêlent, l'harmonie est vite brisée. Le chaos s'invite : Les deux amis deviennent les principaux suspects d'un meurtre ... [JW/SH]
1. Part 1 : John H Watson

**_- Attention, je préfère prévenir : Cette fanfiction est encore incomplète. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai écrite, mais peu importe ... Les 8 premiers chapitres sont là. Et je vais ESSAYER de la continuer. Sachant qu'il faut aussi que je la traduise en anglais ... J'ai du boulot ;D  
_**

**_Donc voili voilou, si elle vous plaît, si vous aimez cette putain d'histoire de fifou, PLEASE, signalez votre enthousiasme en écrivant une p'tite review. Ça coute rien :D _**

**_J'aimerais savoir si mon travail est apprécié et s'il nécessite (ou non) des corrections ou des changements éventuels. Dites-moi tout ! N'hésitez pas à ajouter votre propre opinion. Je peux changer quelques trucs si vous le souhaitez. Et BIEN SUR, je suis toujours ouverte aux propositions de suite à cette histoire, plutôt ... Bizarre._**

**_Je l'ai appelée COLLEGE BOYS [John] Parce que je compte l'écrire en plusieurs points de vue. Je commence l'histoire avec John (8 premiers chap.) puis ... J'hésite entre la continuer avec celui de Jim Moriarty ou celui de Sherlock OU celui d'un ... NOUVEAU PERSONNAGE (Sebastian Moran ?). Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?_**

**_P.S : Peut contenir : _**

**_- Du "fluffy" JohnLock (mais vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas du HardPorn (M) ou du HardSlash. OU Du moins, pas maintenant w Mouhahaha !)_**

**_ - De la PSYCHIATRIE de haut niveau. (Pour changer ... u_u")_**

**_ - Oh! Et je ne fais PAS de fautes. Donc, c'est plutôt ... fluide à lire, d'après certaines de mes amies._**

**_Re-P.S : S'il vous plait, soyez gentils. C'est une de mes premières fanfictions ... Alors, soyez indulgents avec moi é_è_**

**_Re-Re P.S : Pour ceux qui se demandent : OUI. Leur relation (JW/SH) va évoluer. C'est juste un peu ... lent._**

**_ Et OUI. Le titre est une référence à la magnifique chanson d'Indochine : College Boy. (Que je vous incite au passage à écouter, ainsi que le clip ;D)_**

**_Allez, je vais arrêter de vous embêter avec mes litanies ... ENJOY :3_**

* * *

**_COLLEGE BOYS_**

**Chapter 1 : Welcome in Hell**

Il faisait froid ce jour-là. C'était un de ces froids glacial qui vous pénètre jusqu'aux os. Les nuages gris et cotonneux se répandaient sur tout l'horizon. Une magnifique journée, pour une rentrée des classes.

Je m'appelle John.

John Hamish Watson. J'ai 15 ans et demi, et je m'apprête à rentrer dans mon nouveau lycée.

St. Barthélémy, que ça s'appelle. Ça sonne bien. Même si je suis triste de quitter mon ancienne école et mes amis. Ils allaient me manquer, c'est sûr. Comme Mike Stamford.

Mais, comme dit mon père, "un peu d'air et de changement te fera le plus grand bien". Tu parles! C'est surtout pour se débarrasser de moi qu'il m'envoie dans cet internat. Certes, il est pour les gosses de riches, mais il paraît que le niveau y est très élevé. Tant mieux, car pour faire médecin, il vaut mieux bosser dur. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours voulu faire ce métier. (en fait, si. Sa mère était mourante, voulait la soigner)

Enfin, bref. Me voilà déjà devant l'entrée. Et la boule au ventre s'installe. "Bonne chance! Et essaye de te faire des amis." m'avait conseillé mon père, avant de s'enfuir loin de moi. Lâche!

L'internat se trouvait dans une petite campagne anglaise, non loin de la capitale. Il était constitué d'un grand bâtiment rectangulaire, d'une écurie à sa gauche (Eh oui! On apprend à ces bons jeunes gens comment monter. Comme c'est utile au XXI° siècle!), et à sa droite se situait le parking, où une multitude de limousines et autres voitures de luxes en tout genre étaient garées. Des majordomes, des chauffeurs en costard se bousculaient pour aller ouvrir la porte à des petits prétentieux, futurs politiciens.

Je me sens comme étranger à cet univers. Mon père m'avait amené dans son Audi A4, certes. Mais je sais quand même ouvrir ma portière tout seul!

Depuis la mort de ma mère, nous avions déménagé mon père et moi, dans la capitale pour son travail. Malheureusement pour moi, cela signifiait donc de quitter mon lycée de Brighton pour me rendre à St. Barts, non loin de Londres.

C'est ainsi donc que j'entrais enfin dans l'enceinte de l'établissement avec ma petite valise. La façade du lieu paraissait ancienne, à part ses fenêtres rénovées. La grande porte que je franchis était plus qu'immense, et le bois sculpté, scicellé avec minutie, semblait dater des années 1800. Néanmoins, malgré l'allure sinistre et austère de l'internat, je fis un pas de plus vers l'intérieur. Il aurait été trop long de décrire tout ce que j'y vis. Pour résumer, j'énoncerais juste une liste de mots : Foule incroyable - Beaucoup de tableaux - Ambiance riche - Baroque - Vieux - Manoir - Grand - Gigantesque ... Et j'en passe!

Je me sentais comme minuscule face à l'escalier de marbre sans fin, menant apparemment aux dortoirs. Je levais la tête, et j'eus alors le tournis rien qu'en regardant le nombre d'étages qu'il semblait y avoir.

Lorsque soudainement, une voix douce, mais enjouée me sortit de mes pensées :

"Salut! Tu dois être nouveau ici, je ne t'ai jamais vu! Tu as l'air perdu. Je peux t'aider ?"

Je me retournais et vis devant moi une fille en uniforme.

Elle était plutôt jolie, quoiqu'un peu rondelette. Elle faisait à peu près ma taille, et semblait avoir le même âge que moi. Ses grandes lunettes à montures noires lui donnaient un air sérieux, alors que son expression ne le paraissait pas le moindre du monde. Ses cheveux - coupés en carré plongeant - formaient de belles boucles couleur caramel, qui entouraient son visage poupin. Ses yeux noisettes pétillants de curiosité, étaient rehaussés d'un trait fin et velouté d'eye-liner, lui faisant de beaux yeux de biche. Le mascara noir charbon donnait une longueur impossible à ces cils, interminables. Dans l'ensemble, elle était plutôt mignonne. On aurait encore dit une enfant, qui n'avait pas grandi. Certes, ce n'était pas un canon, mais elle avait son petit charme à elle. C'était une de ces beautés singulières et originales, comme on n'en trouve pas partout. Il se dégageait d'elle comme une délicieuse odeur de pain d'épice et de sucreries.

Elle leva les sourcils, et me sourit. Elle commençait à s'impatienter.

Je répondit alors, confus :

"- Euh. Oui, un peu ...

- T'es en quelle classe ? s'enquit-elle.

- Première. répondis-je, toujours ailleurs.

- Oui, mais laquelle ?

- Pardon ?

- Quelle filière ? s'empressa-t-elle.

- Ah!" fis-je, troublé. "Première S.

- Beurk!" s'écria-t-elle, en tirant la langue. "Un S! Remarque, je l'ai tout de suite vu à ta tête de paumé ..." rigola-t-elle.

Puis elle m'informa : "Il y a quatre classes de scientifiques. Je te conseille d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au panneau d'affichage là-bas. Il t'indiquera le nom de ta classe." fit-elle, en pointant du doigt un amas d'adolescents devant un grand tableau blanc.

"- Enfin ... Si tu parviens à te faire de la place et trouver ton nom ... Avec toutes ces pouffiasses agglutinées devant, ça ne va pas être évident." pouffa-t-elle, dédaigneuse.

"- Ok." souriais-je, bêtement. "Je ... Euh. Merci." parviens-je à balbutier. Je me repris et demanda : "Merci ... ?"

"- Mellody! Mellody Lacroix." déclara-t-elle, en s'inclinant gracieusement.

Sa révérence me surpris. J'esquissais un demi-sourire, et lui tendis la main.

"- Je m'appelle John. John Watson. Ravi de faire ta connaissance."

Elle me la serra avec enthousiasme. J'étais enfin content de me faire une amie.

"- Cool! Heu ... Désolée de te décevoir, mais on ne sera pas dans la même classe. Ne te fais pas d'illusion ..." commença-t-elle, soudainement gênée.

"- Oh. Dommage ..." soupirais-je, désappointé.

"- Et oui, je suis une L ... (Et là, tous tes espoirs s'effondrent.)" chuchota-t-elle, un sourire en coin. "Et je l'assume pleinement!"

Elle fit une pause, avant de reprendre, révoltée : "Pourquoi diable n'y a-t-il que des scientifiques et des putains d'économistes ici ?!" s'indigna-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa rage sonnait faux, on aurait dit une gamine boudeuse. Elle fit la moue, et me parût adorable. Nous restâmes silencieux un moment. Quand brusquement, elle me donna une tape dans le dos : "Allez, champion! Vas voir dans quelle _putain de S_ tu es!" s'exclama-t-elle, en me poussant vers la foule.

Je me plongeais alors dans cet océan d'inconnus, et me fraya un passage entre les uniformes bleu marine. Je parviens, tant bien que mal -après maintes bousculades- à trouver mon nom sur une des listes. _"**John Watson** : Première S **3**"_

Une fois cela enregistré dans mon cerveau, je me précipitais hors de la foule et pris une grande inspiration. Je cherchais alors du regard Mellody . Mais je ne la vis pas. _Dommage!_ Pour une fois que j'ai une fille comme amie ... Elle me paraissait gentille et agréable, quoiqu'un peu folle.

La cloche sonna, me ramenant ainsi à la réalité. Où est donc ma classe? J'entendis des garçons parler bruyamment : "Moi, j'suis en S3, et toi ?" - "En S2, ça craint! Je vais me retrouver avec Mr ..." Je n'y prêtais plus attention à ce que disais l'autre, et me concentrais sur son camarade. Je le suivis et j'atterris alors dans la salle 107.

La pièce était spacieuse, et toute en largeur. Un grand tableau vert foncé faisait face aux innombrables tables. Une multitude d'élèves en tout genre y étaient déjà assis.

Comme dans chaque classe, il y avait l'équipe d'attardés mentaux qui foutent le bordel, la bande des filles trop superficielles, celle des filles très naturelles, un peu niaises, et le groupe des intellos insupportables.

Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé, et je vous laisse imaginer le bruit assourdissant des conversations.

Je parcourais du regard mes nouveaux camarades, en les rangeant chacun dans une catégorie. Quand soudain, mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur_ un garçon singulier._

Je ne savais où le caser, car il était trop différent quoique très intriguant aussi. Il était seul à sa table, contrairement aux autres qui étaient tous assis à côté de leurs amis. Il semblait écrire. Lorsque brusquement, il leva la tête. Je pouvais voir ses yeux bleus perçants d'ici, me jauger et m'observer minutieusement. Je le quittais du regard, sans trop quoi penser.

Subitement, le bruit s'arrêta. J'étais toujours debout, à côté du tableau, immobile. Les élèves se rassirent tous, sans un bruit. Quelques chuchotements flottaient jusqu'à mes oreilles : "C'est qui celui-là?" - "Un nouveau?"

Je restai de marbre, intimidé par cette foule d'inconnus qui m'épiaient. Une voix grave me fit alors sursauter : "Bonjour." Je me retournais, et le regard du professeur me pétrifia sur place.

"Tu dois être le nouveau ... Présente-toi à la classe." m'ordonna-t-il, autoritaire. Tremblant comme une feuille, je devins aussi rouge qu'une tomate. J'eus du mal à articuler :

"Hem, Bonjour. Je m'appelle John Watson."

Je tortillais mes mains, stressé. Si seulement ... était dans ma classe ... Je serais peut-être plus confiant.

"- Et d'où viens-tu ?" me questionna le professeur, avide d'informations.

"- De Brighton." répondis-je.

"Très bien. Je te parlerai à l'intercours. Va t'assoir à présent ... Tiens! Là-bas, à côté de Monsieur Holmes." m'indiqua-t-il, en pointant le garçon aux yeux bleus comme la glace. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, les leva au plafond, exaspéré et soupira d'agacement.

Des murmures se firent entendre : "Oh le pauvre! Il va être à côté du cinglé ..." - "Dur! J'aurais pas aimé être à sa place ..." - "Je le plains, le nouveau!" ...

_Mais pourquoi donc? C'est vrai qu'il a l'air un peu ... bizarre. Mais, je ne vois vraiment pas qu'est ce qu'il a de "cinglé"._

J'attrapais mon sac, et me dirigeai vers sa table. Je m'assis sur la chaise et sortit mes affaires pendant que le prof se présentait à son tour.

"Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Mr. Morgan. Je serais votre professeur principal, et aussi votre prof de chimie. Le programme de cette année est très chargé, aussi je propose donc de s'y mettre de suite. Sortez vos livres, nous allons commencer le cours." annonça-t-il, enthousiaste.

_Mes livres!_ J'avais oublié d'aller les chercher à l'accueil. Je me tournais alors vers mon voisin de table.

"Euh ... J'ai pas encore mes livres, alors est-ce-que tu pourrais le mettre au milieu, s'il te plait ?" lui demandais-je, poliment. Il soupira une fois de plus, et le posa entre nous deux. _Quel aimable!_ Je le dévisageais avec curiosité.

C'était un garçon plutôt grand. Ses jambes s'avéraient très longues. Il était très mince, voire anorexique, à en juger par ses pommettes, creusant son visage fin et anguleux. Ses cheveux courts (quoiqu'un peu plus long que la plupart des garçons) étaient d'un brun très sombre, et formaient des petites boucles irrégulières, qui contrastaient fortement avec la couleur de sa peau : elle était pâle, blanchâtre, livide, voire cadavérique.

Remarquant que je l'observait de trop près, il me lança un regard transperçant, me figeant sur place. Je détournait les yeux, et me concentrais sur mes leçons. Nous restâmes tous deux silencieux jusqu'à la fin du cours.

A l'heure du midi, je me levais et Mr. Morgan vint me voir :

"Étant donné que tu es nouveau, cela serait mieux pour toi d'aller tout de suite à l'accueil, histoire d'aller chercher les draps pour ton lit, ainsi que tes livres et ta carte de cantine."

J'acquiesçais, et attrapais mon sac. Je sortis de la classe, complètement perdu. Où est donc l'accueil ? _Fais chier, j'ai oublié de lui demander!_ pensais-je, énervé. Je soufflais, et allais par le même trajet que tout à l'heure : du grand hall, jusqu'à la salle 107. _Y'a pas de plan dans ce foutu lycée gigantesque ?!_ Je me hâtais, quand une voix familière me sortit de mes litanies.

"Alors, toujours paumé, hein ?!"

Mellody se tenait près du grand escalier, les bras croisés. Je rougis sans trop savoir pourquoi, et approuvait. Elle émit un petit rire cristallin, et me pris par la main. "Viens, c'est par là."

Elle m'emmena dans les couloirs sans fin de l'internat. A croire qu'elle avait une carte dans la tête. Remarquant mon ébahissement, elle m'assura : "T'en fais pas. Après deux petites semaines ici, tu connaitras St. Barts par cœur!" Nous arrivâmes enfin devant une porte jaune, avec l'écriteau :

_Accueil_

_Secrétariat_

_Horaires : 8h-17h_

_Ils sont ouverts le midi ?! _m'étonnais-je._ Tant mieux!_

"Je t'attends ici." déclara Mellody.

Heureux d'avoir enfin une alliée dans mon camp, je toquais à la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. "Entrez!" s'exclama une voix éraillée. J'ouvris la porte, ce qui provoqua un grinçement atroce. "C'est pour quoi ?" demanda la secrétaire, une petite blonde à lunettes, l'air agacé. Je lui demandais alors tout ce que m'avais dit Mr. Morgan, et elle me fournit tout, en maugréant sans raison.

Je sortis de la pièce les bras chargés de draps jaunes et blanc immondes, et une couverture bleue volumineuse. Je lançais un "Merci" à la secrétaire, qui m'ignora et fis juste un geste vague, du genre : _"C'est bien. Dégage maintenant!"_

Ma nouvelle amie pouffa, en me voyant crouler sous le linge encombrant. Entre deux rires, elle proposa de m'aider. J'acceptais avec ravissement. "On va aller les installer au dortoir, viens!" m'ordonna-t-elle, tout sourire. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc dans le hall, au pied de l'escalier en marbre. "Fais attention de ne pas te casser la gueule dans les marches. Ça fais très mal, tu peux me croire!" me certifia-t-elle.

Je rigolais, en gravissant l'escalier. Tout comme elle. Le dortoir des garçons étaient situé au 3° étage. Nous étions donc épuisés à l'arrivée.

"Ici, ce sont les dortoirs des mecs. Et à l'étage du dessus, celui des filles." m'informa-t-elle, essoufflée. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, et chuchota : "Personne".

Elle me fit signe de me taire, et poussa la porte du dortoir. Il était constitué de plusieurs niveaux superposés. L'immense pièce était divisée en deux. Chaque niveau était superposé, formant de petites chambres avec chacune une porte numérotée.

"- Tu as le droit d'entrer ici ? m'inquiétais-je.

- Nan. Mais aucun risque. Personne ne vient ici pendant le midi."

Elle se stoppa : "A part peut-être ..." Elle se tut soudainement et m'intima d'entrer. Je la suivis sans dire un mot, amusé par sa démarche. Elle se baladait comme bon lui semble, virevoltant de gauche à droite en vérifiant les noms inscrits sur chacunes des mini-chambres surperposées.

"Ah!" s'écria-t-elle. "Te voilà! _John H. Watson_"

Elle me fit signe d'entrer dans la petite chambre (si on peut appeler ça une chambre) : une petite fenêtre faisait rentrer la lumière froide du jour ; trois lits alignés s'y trouvaient. Je posais les draps sur mon lit, où étaient inscrit mes initiales sur un bout de papier. Mellody se mit à lire la feuille à l'entrée :

"- Et tu partages ta chambre avec ... **_Oh!_**" s'exclama-t-elle.

"- Qui ?!" l'interrogeais-je, impatient.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Elle fixa juste le vide, se retourna -son dos me faisant donc face- et serra les poings.

Elle prononça juste, de sa voix calme et douce : "Je sais que tu es là. Montre-toi."

_Évidemment que je suis là!_ pensais-je. _Mais à qui parle-t-elle ?!_

Elle soupira, et me rejoingnit sans un mot. Nous faisâmes mon lit et arrangions tout deux les couvertures, mais malgré mes nombreuses tentatives, je ne parvins pas à lui faire dire un mot. Elle resta silencieuse. Une fois notre besogne achevée, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'en face. J'en profitai pour enfin découvrir qui sont mes "colocataires" ...

**_John H. Watson_**

**_Sherlock Holmes_**

**_James Moriarty_**

"Monsieur Holmes" ...

J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

Ce ne serait pas le nom de mon voisin _"cinglé"_ par hasard ?

Soudain, j'entendis des chuchotements dans la "chambre" en face.

Je m'approchais et vis Mellody assise sur un lit. Face à elle se trouvait le_ "cinglé"._ Il me remarqua de suite et leur conversation s'arrêta.

Il me fixait, son visage inexpressif m'intrigua. Mellody se tourna vers moi, se leva et déclara avec sérieux:

"John, je te présente ton nouveau copain de chambre : **_Sherlock Holmes_**".

Il se leva, et je crus voir un sourire se dessiner peu à peu sur son visage. Je lui tendis la main, et il s'en empara avec force. Ma main fut broyée par sa puissance. Mes os craquèrent, mais je restais impassible. Nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux. Il soutint mon regard avec provocation, avant d'ajouter : "Enchanté, John."

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Premières** **déductions au Laboratoire**

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Je remarquais, d'ailleurs, qu'il n'y avait pas qu'avec moi que Sherlock était froid. Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup durant l'après-midi, ou alors ce fut pour des futilités, telles que : "Passe-moi ta gomme". J'observais également que Sherlock, malgré son allure un peu ... bizarre, était incroyablement intelligent. Son écriture était illisible, tant les pensées semblaient fuser dans son esprit, encore plus vite que la lumière. Il finissait ses exercices avec une facilité et une rapidité plus que remarquable. _Je me demande s'il est surdoué_, pensais-je.

Les autres élèves de la classe s'étaient à peine intéressés à moi, et me parlait peu. Malgré tout, ils me paraissent plutôt sympas.

_J'espère que je me ferais un peu plus d'amis ici_, songeais-je, encore nostalgique de mon ancien lycée.

Il fut 16h pile quand la cloche résonna dans tous les couloirs. Les salles se vidèrent avec une telle vitesse que j'en fus estomaqué. Seul Sherlock pris son temps en rangeant ses affaires. Curieux, mais aussi soucieux, je demandais : "On a quoi comme cours maintenant ?"

Il mis du temps à répondre : "C'est la fin des cours. Tu peux aller où tu veux, faire ce que tu veux. Bibliothèque, sport, atelier." Il se tut, et fermit son sac.

"- Et toi, tu fais quoi ?" l'interrogeais-je, dans l'espoir de m'en faire un ami.

"- Faire des recherches au labo de chimie, et y faire mes devoirs." me répondit-il, avec froideur.

J'hésitais, avant de déclarer, sans savoir pourquoi : "Je peux venir ?"

Il me regarda avec interêt, des points d'interrogations dans les yeux. Il semblait surpris.

"Je te préviens, je ne parle pas beaucoup. Et j'aime qu'on me laisse tranquille quand je travaille." J'acquiesais, et le suivit alors jusqu'au labo.

* * *

Cela faisait facilement deux heures que nous n'avions pas bougé de la pièce. Le silence complet régnait. Personne d'autre -_à part nous_- n'était présent. Je venais de finir mes devoirs, et assayi d'ennui, je me risquais à me renseigner sur ce curieux garçon : "Ca fait combien de temps que tu es ici, à St. Barts ?"

Il ne répondit pas, et resta de glace. Il était dans sa bulle. Il se passa l'équivalent de deux ou trois minutes, avant que je l'entende me demander : "Ton père ou ta mère ?"

"- Pardon ? répondis-je, incertain de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Lequel des deux ? m'interrogea-t-il, cette fois en quittant des yeux son microscope.

- "Lequel des deux" quoi ?!

- Lequel est mort ?"

Je restais ébahi, et bouche-bée. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. _Comment ..._

"- Comment sais-tu ... Qui t'as dit ça ?! m'exclamais-je, déconcerté.

"- Personne. J'ai _observé,_ c'est tout."

Je restai là, sans bouger, abasourdi. _Comment savait-il ? **Comment ?!** _

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

"J'étais sûre de vous trouver là!" s'exclama Mellody. Elle portait un encombrant carton à dessin.

"Je ... Je dois faire un dessin pour l'atelier artistique." Elle s'assit alors sur un tabouret, non loin de moi et Sherlock. Puis, elle installa son grand carton vert, en sortit une feuille blanche, et s'empara d'un crayon. "Faites comme si j'étais pas là." suggera-t-elle, nonchalante.

"Tu fais quoi là _exactement_ ?!" demanda Sherlock, en lui jetant un regard assassin.

Elle lui répondit sur le même ton dédaigneux : "Vous allez être mes _modèles_."

Sherlock soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna : "Je n'ai même plus l'envie d'argumenter et de te prouver à quel point tu es inutile ..."

Et sur ce, il se replongea dans ses études au microscope. La surprise se lut sur mon visage. _Pourquoi toute cette haine ?! Sérieusement ?! _

Quant à moi, je restais agacé de ne pas savoir comment il a su pour ma mère ...

Mais la préscence de Mellody me calma. Elle avait une de ces aura positives, et qui vous remonte le moral. J'étais tout de même un peu gêné, de me sentir épié comme ça, observé, chacun de mes mouvements. Mon visage, mes yeux, ma bouche, recopiés sur du papier. Je m'efforcais de réviser, mais rien que de sentir le regard de ma nouvelle amie sur moi m'intimidait. Je ne sais pourquoi. _Tu ne serais pas amoureux, toi ? _me chuchotais une voix à l'intérieur. Je rougis à cette folle idée, et tentais de rester immobile pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Quand il fut 18h, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Le silence toujours de mise m'avais reposé, et j'avais presque peur du bruit qu'il allait régner au réfectoire. "Voilàà!"chantonna Mellody, apparemment fière d'elle.

"J'peux voir ?" questionnais-je, curieux.

Elle secoua la tête en guise de réponse. C'est-à-dire **_non_**. Je fis la moue. Cela fit sourire, et cela fit soupirer une fois de plus Sherlock.

Elle sortit en sautillant : "On s'vois à la cantine ce soir. Bye!" nous salua-t-elle. Quand elle fut loin, je rangeais mes affaires. Soudain, quelque chose me revint en mémoire. Je me tournais vers Sherlock :

"- Comment tu l'as su ?

- Hm ?

- C'était ma mère, qui est ..."

Je fis une pause. Je ne peut dire le mot. "Comment ... ?" repris-je, avide de réponses. Il me considéra longuement, toujours aussi glacial. _C'est pas étonnant qu'il n'ai pas d'amis!_ me dis-je intérieurement. Je le vis prendre une grande inspiration :

"J'ai juste **_observé_**."

Voyant mon incompréhension, il continua, l'air morne :

" Tu viens de Brighton. Tu es nouveau. Tu n'as pas l'air comme eux : c'est-à-dire _riche_. Ton sac a dû couter à peine 5 livres, à en juger par son usure. Tu l'as depuis longtemps. Attachement personnel ? Sûrement. C'est un _cadeau_. Sinon, tu en aurais changé pour venir dans un nouvel établissement. Et puis, il y a ta montre. Ele est trop grande pour ton poignet, donc elle n'est pas à toi : ton père t'en a fais cadeau. Elle est de marque, et chère. Et à en juger par sa propreté, tu y fais attention, pas comme ton sac. Conclusion : Il ne te l'aurait pas donnée comme ça. C'est suite à un évenement important qu'il te l'a donnée. Comme la _mort_ de quelqu'un."

"Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ..." fis-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ton sac est vieux, tu dois l'avoir eu vers tes 9 ans. Ta mère te l'avait offert pour ton entrée au collège. Puis, il y a eu du changement : tu te retrouves ici. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu quittes Brighton ? Un _décès_. Trop douloureux de rester. Vous avez vendu la maison, ce qui vous a renfloué financièrement. C'est avec cet argent que ton père t'envoie ici. Il te donne sa montre pour te donner du courage, pour qu'il reste avec toi. Et toi, tu ne changes pas de sac, tu es trop attaché à lui, malgré que tu le "maltraite". Tu en veux à ta mère de t'avoir laissé, et à ton père de t'abandonner. **_Ai-je raison_** ?"

Je restai immobile de stupéfaction. "Co-Comment ... ?" commençais-je, balbutiant. Avant qu'il ne m'interrompe de nouveau : "Je te l'ai dit : Je ne vois pas, j'observe."

Je chancelais, et m'affalait lourdement sur une chaise.

"C'était incroyable. Ab-Absolument _stupéfiant_." déclarais-je, soudainement admiratif.

Surpris, il se tourna vers moi : "Vraiment?" me demanda-t-il, méfiant.

"Oui!" lui assurais-je. "Ce que tu viens de faire, c'était juste ... _extraordinaire_." continuais-je, enthousiaste.

Il sourit : "Merci. Ce n'est pas ce que la plupart des gens me dise ..."

Intrigué, je demande :

"- Qu'est ce qu'ils disent ?

- "Va te faire foutre, Holmes!"

Nous éclatâmes de rire en choeur.

Oui. Je me suis fais **_un ami_**.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Insultes et Mutilations**

Sherlock et moi nous rendîmes au réfectoire vers 19h. La salle géante était déjà bien remplie. Nous fîmes donc la queue, prenâmes un plateau et passâmes notre carte scolaire.

Tous les élèves étant en uniforme, on aura dit une armée d'automates et de pantins. _Tous pareils, tous identiques, tous les mêmes._

"Ils sont d'un ennui ..." fis soudain Sherlock, remarquant mon regard se perdre dans cette foule de marionnettes. J'acquiesçais d'un sourire en coin.

Sherlock ne prit quasiment rien sur son plateau, à part peut-être un yaourt et une entrée. Contrairement à lui, je mourrais de faim! La salle était bondée. _Je me demande où on va s'installer ..._ Quand soudain, une main s'agita dans la masse. Une main tâchée de fusain.

"Hey!" nous fit signe Mellody. Nous posâmes nos plateaux à sa table. Elle était toute seule. Sherlock s'assit, pendant qu'elle regarda sa montre : "Vous en avez mis du temps, les mecs!" s'exclama-t-elle, en haussant les sourcils. Sherlock la fixa agressivement, mais pas une parole sortit de sa bouche. Nous mangeâmes dans le silence pendant quelques minutes, quand Mellody décida de briser la glace :

"Alors, John. Il te plaît ton nouveau pote ? T'as-t-il déjà fait une _démonstration_ de ses prouesses intellectuelles ou ..."

Je répondit prestement : "Hum, oui. En effet, c'est assez ... _surprenant_." admis-je, en continuant de manger comme quatre.

Elle ricana : "Ca surprend toujours un peu au début, hein ?!"

J'approuvais d'un signe de tête. L'individu concerné ne broncha pas, et continua d'engloutir son yaourt. Mellody s'éclaircissa la gorge, et prit son plateau : "Bon, je dois y aller. Je suis sûre que vous avez des taaaas de choses à vous raconter." déclara-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de Sherlock : "Bonne Nuit, et fais de beaux rêves, _Sherly_.**_ Il _**revient demain. En attendant, essaye d'être gentil avec ce petit nouveau, d'accord ?" Il maugréa. Sur ce, elle s'enfuit débarasser son plateau. Je l'observait s'éloigner au loin, pétillante et pleine de vie. _Charmante jeune fille ..._

Puis, nous nous regardâmes Sherlock et moi. _**Choc de la réalité**_.

Je pouffais de rire : "**Sherly**?! Elle t'a appelé **"Sherly"** !"

Il resta dans son coin, en continuant d'avaler goulumment son laitage. J'allais continuer à le charier -pour détendre l'atmosphère- quand il m'affirma d'un ton monotone : "Non, John. Elle n'est pas pour toi."

Je le considérais avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'amusement : "Sherlock ? Tu sors avec elle ?"

Il me jeta un regard noir. "Bien sûr que **_non_**! Non mais enfin, John! Tu l'as vue ?! Elle n'a pas d'amis, et se réfugie dans la bouffe. Elle est à la limite de l'obesité."

_Il exagère, j'ai vu bien pire dans la classe de S3 ... Elle n'est pas si grosse que ça, mais c'est sur que comparé à lui, l'anorexique ..._

Sherlock continua son énumération sans fin des défauts de la pauvre fille :

"Elle est déprimée et souffre de graves problèmes psychiques. En plus, elle est _idiote_. C'est une** L**, John! Les** L** sont _au plus bas_ de la société, et elle est complétement _barjot_. Et puis, c'est une **française**, t'as entendu son accent ?_ Pathétique!_ Elle dessine comme une merde, et se prends pour une artiste parce qu'elle ne sait rien faire d'autre dans la vie. Elle finira sur le trottoir, pour les camioneurs sans goût et vraiment pas difficiles. Et en plus, c'est la ..."

Il se stoppa.

Justement, elle était derrière lui.

Les sourcils haussés, elle demanda : "C'est la ... ? Allez, continue! Vas-y, Sherlock! Étale ma vie devant lui, vas-y. Dis-lui!" s'énerva-t-elle.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'écria : "Tu me _dégoutes_, Sherlock! Je te hais, et je ne veux plus jamais te voir!" Elle courru jusqu'à la sortie et on l'entendit crier : **"Jamais!"**

Lui, lui, restait impassible.

"- Sherlock, ce que t'as fait là, c'était ...

- Gentil. Je lui ai rendu service, je lui ai ouvert les yeux. Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.

- _Gentil _?! Non, Sherlock. Là, ce que t'as fais, c'était pas _gentil_." m'exclamais-je.

_Je me demande comment peut-on manquer d'autant de tact et de délicatesse._

Je l'aimais bien moi, Mellody. Elle était gentille, et attentionnée. Après tout, elle m'a proposé son aide. Elle est sociable, et joyeuse. Le _contraire_ de Sherlock. En fait, ce sont de parfaits aimants, tous les deux complètements différents l'un de l'autre. Tout les sépare. Totalement opposés.

Sherlock me sortit violemment de mes rêveries :

"- De toutes façons, ne rêve pas John. Je te l'ai dit. Elle n'est pas pour toi.

- Quoi ?! Comment tu peux en être sûr ?!" m'énervais-je, agacé d'être percé à jour. "T'en sais rien, t'es qu'un monstre sans coeur." lui lancais-je, empli de haine face à un tel tempérament. "Je vais la rejoindre, il faut que je lui parle."

- John, attends. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Elle ... sort déjà avec quelqu'un."

Je me stoppais dans mon élan. _Puis-je vraiment le croire ?_

"- Je vais lui demander moi-même. Je te laisse ... tout seul.

- John! Attends!" supplia-t-il, soudain.

"- Ne t'étonnes pas, Sherlock, que tu n'ai pas d'_amis_. On ne dis pas _ça_ aux gens. Excuse-toi au moins!"

Il parût réfléchir. Je le plantai là, et alla débarrasser mon plateau. Quand je sortis, Sherlock se tenait devant moi. "Je peux venir avec toi ?"

* * *

Nous cherchâmes environ un quart d'heure dans tout St. Barts, avant de la trouver là, recroquevillée dans un coin, au bout d'un couloir sombre. Elle semblait ne pas nous avoir remarqués.

Dans la pénombre, je perçus un éclat brillant. Comme une lame ... _Une lame! _La pauvre fille se mutilait. Sherlock, à la traîne, arrivait nonchamment - tandis que j'accourrais. Elle était silencieuse. Je fis signe à Sherlock de rester en retrait. **_"Mellody ?"_**

Elle se retourna, surprise. Elle se plaqua contre le mur, encore plus apeurée, et cria : "Vas-t-en! Je ne veux pas te voir, pourriture! Dégage, Holmes!"

Sherlock haussa les épaules, indifférent et repartit en sens inverse. Je l'attrapais par le bras : "Tu devais t'excuser, non ?!" lui chuchotais-je, agacé.

"Mais elle ne veux pas me voir!" s'exclama Sherlock.

Je lui repondit d'attendre juste ici. _Je vais tâcher d'arranger la chose. On dirait de vrais gamins. Du niveau maternelle!  
_

Sherlock partit à l'autre bout du couloir : il attendait mon signal. Je m'approchais alors de la jeune fille, inquiet. "_Mellody_?"répétais-je.

Elle me jeta un regard, comme je ne lui connaissais pas. On aurait dit une _autre personne_. Ses genoux se replièrent davantage contre sa poitrine. Je l'entendis juste balbutier : "_Il_ me manque."

**" _Il _"?**

Intrigué, je m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle tenait dans sa main droite une fine lame de rasoir, brillante, tâchée de sang. Ses fins poignets étaient sévèrement tailladés. Elle paraissait si fragile, grelottant et tremblant comme une feuille. Je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche, et m'emparais de son bras. Elle eu un mouvement de recul, mais se laissa faire tout de même. Des larmes avaient coulées le long de ces joues rebondies, laissant de larges traces noires de rimmel. Ses yeux brillants exprimaient de la rage, mais aussi du regret.

J'appuyais avec force sur la blessure, afin d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Mais j'eus peur de casser ses os de crystal.

"Je ... Quelqu'un doit te parler, Mellody." commençais-je, hésitant.

Je fis signe à Sherlock d'approcher. Elle voulu s'enfuir comme une enfant, mais je la retins de force. Elle abandonna la lutte, trop faible pour protester. Je sentais le regard pesant de Sherlock derrière mon épaule. Je me retournais, et me leva.

"Vas-y _mollo_ ..." lui conseillais-je, avant de m'éloigner. Sherlock soutint mon regard, avant de s'agenouiller à son tour.

* * *

Je ne sais ce qu'il se dirent, je ne sais ce qu'il se passa. Tout ce que je sus, c'est que bien des heures après, Mellody était à l'infirmerie avec tous les _hauts-placés _de l'établissement autour d'elle. Le directeur vint nous voir, Sherlock et moi, au soir : "Deux heures de colle chacun, samedi matin."

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Le voile se lève enfin**

Dans les dortoirs régnaient un vacarme infernal. Sherlock et moi retournâmes dans notre chambre. Le troisième lit était vide. Sherlock ferma la porte.

"John, il faut qu'on parle."

Je m'assis sur mon lit, soucieux. Sherlock continua de me fixer, ça en devenait même _indécent_.

"Je t'écoute ..." fis-je, attentif au paroles du "_cinglé_".

"Alors, voilà. Je vais _tout te raconter_ : du début à la fin. Pour que tu comprennes, John."

Il inspira un grand coup, et commença :

"Mellody et moi, cela fait **8 ans** qu'on se connait. On était ... comme_ meilleurs amis._ Car on était pareils. On n'avait aucun autre ami, à part chacun pour l'autre. Cela a duré jusqu'en troisième. L'année dernière a changé notre vie à tous les deux."

Voyant mon apparent intérêt pour son histoire, Sherlock se détendit un peu plus, s'éclaircissa la gorge, et continua son récit :

"La seconde a été ... un _tournant_ dans notre vie. Au début de l'année arriva_ un nouveau_. Son nom était **James Moriarty**. C'était un ... génie. Tout comme moi. Une intelligence et une dextérité incroyable. Mellody m'avait toujours admiré pour ce que je suis. Maintenant, elle en avait trouvé un autre. _"Je m'ennuie". _C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle ne m'avait_ jamais_ dit ça avant.

J'ai cru que mon monde s'effrondrait. James, lui, ça le faisait rire. James était un _génie criminel_. Et il possédait cette part de noirceur que ... avait toujours cherché chez une personne. Quelqu'un comme elle. Elle aimait le mal, encore plus que moi. _"Tu es tellement ... ennuyeux."_ Elle m'a lâché, comme ça. Du jour au lendemain, on ne se parlait plus. C'était réciproque. Chacun en avait assez de l'autre.

J'ai continué mes études, comme si rien n'avait changé. Depuis toujours, je travaille. Je m'intéresse à tout. Elle, ne s'intéressait qu'à lui. Pourtant, c'était une bonne élève _avant_. Mais à la fin de l'année, le verdict fut _terrible_. Il l'avait entrainée dans sa **chute**, tous les deux acceptés en_ filière L_. Elle qui avait toujours voulu faire psychiatre ... Tous ses rêves furent brisés, réduits à néant, et elle s'en fichait.

Je n'ai pas pu résister, et un jour, j'ai été lui parler. Seul à seule. Et ... Je ne l'ai pas reconnue. Ce n'était plus la même. Ce n'était plus la Mellody que j'ai connue. James en avait fait un monstre, rempli de haine et de rage. Il l'avait eue à ses pieds, rien qu'à lui. Un jour, je les ai surpris dans les dortoirs. Elle était venue dans sa chambre, et **il l'a giflée**.

Je me suis retenu d'aller lui venir en aide. Et le pire ... Tu sais ce qu'elle a fais ?!" me demanda-t-il, les yeux dans le vide, malveillant.

Je n'eus le temps de répondre, qu'il continua :

"Elle **adorait** ça. Elle prenait son pied, et elle en redemandait toujours plus! Cet enfoiré de Moriarty l'avait rendue addict. Elle s'en foutait s'il la frappait. _"Il m'aime" _qu'elle disait, toute mielleuse. **Pathétique!** _"C'est pour les faibles, l'amour_." lui avais-je répondu. Et là, elle m'assena le coup de grâce : _"Personne ne t'aimera, Sherlock. Tu resteras seul toute ta vie, parce que le monstre, c'est ... C'est ... toi."_ "

Sherlock eu du mal a terminer cette phrase, il paraissait bouleversé. L'armure se fendait enfin. Il se reprit, mais ses yeux brillants le trahissait :

"Depuis, elle resta avec lui. Me parlant que très rarement. C'est pour cela, cela m'a surpris qu'elle refasse soudain _ami-ami _avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et surtout qu'elle me re-parle, comme si rien n'avait changé." fis-il, en me jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus.

"Peut-être qu'elle ... Qu'elle en a marre de lui, et qu'elle veut s'excuser de t'avoir blessé ?" tentais-je de le réconforter.

"**_Moi ?! Blessé ?!_**" s'étonna-t-il. "Pfff, _n'importe quoi_. De toute façon, ce n'est pas en se mutilant qu'elle va m'attendrir. Elle sait bien que cela me fait plutôt rire. Ne rêve pas, elle voulait juste faire impression pour demain ..."

"- Demain ?

- Oui. _Il _revient .. demain.

- Qui ?"

Sherlock souria à pleines dents : "Notre nouveau colocataire."

* * *

Après cette discussion -ou plutôt ce monologue-, tous les internes s'étaient changés et étaient allés se coucher. _Vive l'autorité des pions_! Le silence régnait enfin.

Nous étions donc seuls dans la chambre, moi et Sherlock.

La dernière nuit sans Moriarty.

Sherlock ne dormait pas, il était accroupi sur son lit, adossé au mur. Quant à moi, j'étais allongé dans mon lit, soucieux, des questions pleins la tête, me brûlant les lèvres. Mon ami semblait plongé dans ses pensées, dans un autre monde.

_Quel garçon ... spécial_! me dis-je. _Pourquoi faut-il que mes seuls amis ici soient un autiste surdoué et une suicidaire amoureuse ? Ca commence bien ... _murmurais-je à voix haute, à moi même_._

Sherlock sursauta et déclara : "Non, John. Cela ne fait que commencer."

* * *

_Il faisait sombre. J'étais dans cette pièce, si petite. Minuscule. Salle immaculée, capitonnée. Mes bras sont emprisonnés, et je ne peux bouger! Camisole. Je m'affole, et tombe à terre. Je roule sur le sol. Et Sherlock se tient devant moi, debout. Fier et hautain._

_Je ne parlais pas. Lui non plus. Il s'assit dans un coin, et me fixa. Je ne bougeais pas. Quand, une araignée se fit sentir sur mon cou. Je criais de stupeur. Sherlock restait immobile, tandis que l'araignée grossissait de plus en plus. Jusqu'à former une silhouette. Un homme. Qui me toisait avec un sourire diabolique._

* * *

Je me réveillais en sursaut, transpirant et haletant. _Quel cauchemard! _

J'observais autour de moi, essayait de reconnaitre les lieux. Je perçus comme ... **quelqu'un**, à travers la pénombre, me fixant intensémment. Je me tournais vers Sherlock. **Il avait disparu!**

_Sherlock ... _chuchotais-je, dans l'obscurité._ Merde, t'es où, putain ?!_

Une voix de baryton, masculine, grave mais douce me répondit : "Juste ici ..." Le visage livide de Sherlock sortit de nulle-part, et je vis un demi-sourire se former, à la lumière de la Lune, filtrant à travers le store, en plusieurs petites bandes de clarté. Je reculais dans mon lit, effrayé.

"- Tu ... Tu dors pas ?! m'exclamais-je, surpris.

- Nan, je peux pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Je pense trop et mon cerveau ne veut pas s'éteindre. Même pas se mettre en veille!" s'énerva-t-il.

La vision fictive de cette image me fit rire. "C'est pas drôle!" protesta Sherlock, boudant. Il se tenait au bout de mon lit, debout. Immobile. Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Gêné, je lui intima : "Retourne dans ton lit."

Il s'indigna :

"- Pourquoi faire ?! _Je m'ennuie_, John.

- Bon, et bien dans ce cas, parlons. suggerais-je.

- De quoi ?

- Hem, je ne sais pas ... Par exemple, qu'est-ce-que tu as voulu dire par : _"Ne rêve pas, elle voulait juste faire impression pour demain ..."_ ?

- **Réflechis John!** Elle veut t'avoir, toi aussi. Elle est devenue comme lui, une _manipulatrice! _s'exclama Sherlock.

- Tu crois pas que tu deviens un peu _parano_, là ? souriais-je, moqueur.

- Moi, parano ? Sûrement pas!" s'écria-t-il. "En tout cas, c'est pas moi qui crie dans mon sommeil : _"Maman! Ou est-tu ?"_

- Tu écoutes ce que je dis dans mon sommeil ?! m'ofusquais-je.

- Je n'écoutes pas, j'entends! **Nuance ...**" se justifia-t-il.

Il fit une pause. Vexé, je repris :

"- N'empêche, c'est pas moi qui suis _asocial._

- John", supplia-t-il, tout penaud. "On vient juste de se rencontrer. Tu vas pas commencer! Essaye de comprendre -

- Justement! Je m'_efforce_, Sherlock! Mais je n'y arrive pas." le coupais-je, irrité.

Il se raccroupi sur son lit, ses longs bras osseux entourant ses longues jambes fines. Il renifla, et s'amusa à tortiller ses boucles avec ses doigts délicats. Je le fixai longuement, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il tourna brusquement sa tête vers moi : "Quoi ?!"

"Sherlock ... Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, avec elle. **Dis-moi la vérité**."

Il soupira de tristesse, avant de se recroqueviller encore plus sur lui même, comme un fœtus. Un air grave se fit sur son visage harmonieux. Le regard dans le vide, il prononça : _"Elle ... Elle était comme une petite sœur pour moi ..."_

Ses yeux étincellants se tournèrent vers la lumière de la Lune.

"Je ne **supporte pas** l'idée de l'avoir _perdue_, comme ça. C'est peut-être **ma faute**. John, tu crois que c'est ma faute ?"

Je ne répondis pas.

_Que dire ? Dis quelque chose, John! Ce pauvre garçon déprime ..._

Mais avant même que je puisse tenter quoi que ce soit, il continua :

"Tu sais, John, à part elle, je n'ai _jamais_ eu d'amis, alors pardonne-moi si je peux te paraître ... rude. Je ne sais pas comment marchent les relations humaines. J'ai l'impression ... de ne pas faire parti de leur monde. Comme si j'étais un _étranger_. Pourtant, je suis dans mon pays. Dans un lieu que je connais. Alors que Mellody, elle, l'était.

Perdue. La France lui manquait, elle me le disait souvent. Quelquefois, elle me lisais une histoire dans sa langue maternelle. Elle savais que je ne comprenais pas un mot, mais elle faisait tout pour que je comprenne. Elle m'appris un peu à parler, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Mais peu importe! Ca la faisait rire de m'entendre écorcher les mots, compromettre leur sens, les massacrer, les tordre. Elle aimait la destruction.

Tu sais, John, dans le fond, plus j'y pense et plus je me rend compte qu'elle a toujours été un peu ... comme ça. Je le voyais bien, j'étais la seule personne avec qui elle était délicieuse. Elle méprisait les autres, les haissaient. Comme moi. Sauf qu'elle ne leur montrais pas. Elle leur souriait, hypocrite. Alors que moi, je les méprisait, et cela se voyait."

"Qui se ressemble s'assemble." ricanais-je. Il me jeta un regard noir, qui me glaça la sang. "Ok, ok. Je me tais." m'excusais, troublé.

"Oui, John. _Tais-toi._ De toute façon, les opposés s'attirent. _Et toc! _Bref. Tout ça pour dire que, oui, je crois qu'elle a toujours été ainsi. Je me souviens d'un été, où elle était venue chez moi, dans ma maison. Enfin, quand je dis_ maison _...

Elle avait 13 ans, et moi 14, et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit : _"Sherlock, je ne vais pas bien." _Je le savais, elle paraissait toujours heureuse. _Trop_ heureuse? Il avait quelque chose de_ faux,_ qui discordait dans son sourire. Tout le monde la croyait joyeuse, pleine de vie. Pas moi. Je savais voir à travers son masque. Le seul. Elle ... a vécu comme un traumatisme, dans sa jeunesse. Ca l'a marquée à jamais. Elle ne m'a jamais dit ce que c'était. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'après ça, elle n'a plus été jamais la même.

Elle m'a dit : _"Tu sais, Sherly, y'a comme un truc à l'intérieur. Tout noir. Et ca me ronge, ça me consume." _Elle avait pleuré, et m'avais demandé : _"Tu crois que je vais mourir ?" _Je n'ai pas répondu. Qu'est ce que tu veux répondre à ça, hein ?

L'année suivante, -notre dernière année ensemble, on va dire-, elle ... C'était un jour normal, elle est venue au labo, et elle était en pleurs : je ne sais pourquoi (elle ne me l'as jamais dit ce qu'il s'était passé), elle a couru vers moi et m'a giflé. Elle a pris mes cahiers, mes fiches, ma calculatrice, tout! Et les a jetés par terre, dans une fureur -si violente- que je ne lui connaissais pas. Puis, tout en déchirant les pages de mon cours de maths, elle criait : "_Pourquoi Sherlock ? Pourquoi t'es si aveugle ?!" _

Elle est tombée à mes genoux. Elle paraissait si _misérable_, John. "_J'aimerai être comme toi, Sherly. Innocent, ignorant du monde. Et pourtant, si intelligent! Je voudrais être toi ... Enfermé dans la solitude. Ca doit être si bien ..." _- "Ca ne l'est pas, crois-moi.", lui avais-je répondu. _"J'ai du mal à te croire, Sherly. J'ai juste ... si mal. Tellement mal."_

Le reste de l'année, elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était, et elle portait le _masque_. Il n'y avait que pour moi qu'elle l'enlevais. Elle savait que je détestais la voir aussi niaise -et surtout faussement- heureuse et souriante. Elle savait, et je le savais. Mais on ne se le disait pas. **Jamais.**

Puis, James arriva. Ce fut la chute, la descente aux enfers. Et tu connais la suite. Je t'épargne les détails ..."

Captivé par son histoire, et n'ayant pas sommeil, je lui demandais de continuer. Le son de sa voix avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Il me considéra longuement : "Ça t'intéresse ?" s'enquit-il, tout content. Il se calma, et reprit : "Je veux dire, tu écoutes _vraiment_ tout ?!"

"Bien sûr!" m'écriais-je, avec ravissement. Je lui fis signe de continuer, avide d'éclaircissements. Il me souria bêtement, et secoua alors la tête, faisant voler et danser les petites boucles brunes. Il continua :

"Je ... Donc, je disais, je t'ai raconté : _Il _est arrivé. Je l'avais tout de suite vu, je sais **observer**!"

_(Ca, j'avais remarqué! _me dis-je à moi-même.)_  
_

"Il avait des petits yeux perçants de fouine, le regard provoquant et la démarche nonchalante. Il y avait comme quelque chose de ... _malveillant_ chez lui. Comme si sa part d'ombre avait le contrôle total. Il était la noirceur. Et elle l'aimait. Je l'ai vu dans son regard, cela se voit tout de suite chez les gens, ça. _L'amour_. Quelle sôtise! L'amour est inutile, c'est pour les faibles.

Et Moriarty était une _araignée_. Une araignée au centre d'une toile, une toile filée avec de la haine, de la rage et de la violence. Et Mellody, elle est bêtement tombée dans son piège. Dans sa toile. Quand il était dans la pièce, elle devenait aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Quand il s'approchait, elle tremblait. Quand il lui parlait, elle était sur le point de feindre.

"_Sherly, je crois que ... je ressens quelque chose_." qu'elle avait dit. "Ne sois pas ridicule, on sait tous les deux, Mellody, que tu ne ressens rien." lui avais-je rapellé.

Car, vois-tu John, ... m'avait avoué un jour que ... C'est comme si elle était obligée de simuler tous les sentiments. Son masque, c'est à ça qu'il servait. Simuler. _Faire semblant_. Et là, Mademoiselle m'apprend qu'elle croit sentir "_quelque chose_"! Imagine ma réaction. On était toujours ensemble. Il avait pas le droit de me l'enlever. **Non!**"

Sherlock se leva d'un bond, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il fixa longuement. Il chuchota lentement, comme une litanie en boucle : _"Non. Il n'avait pas le droit. Non. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas elle."_ Il se tut, et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil auprès de mon lit. Il resta silencieux.

"Tu es jaloux, Sherlock." constatais-je.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur, avant de pouffer : "Moi?! Nan. Je ne suis pas_ jaloux_. Et puis, tu sais quoi ? Il peut en faire ce qu'il veut, je m'en fous! Elle a fait son choix. Elle l'a choisi lui, et pas moi. Qu'elle vienne pas pleurnicher après! Elle l'a mérité!" cria-t-il, irrité.

"Ssshhh, Sherlock. Il est 4h du matin, tu vas alerter les pions." l'avertis-je, en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre.

Il croisa les bras en guise de réponse.

"La porte est fermée. Personne peut nous entendre." marmonna Sherlock. Il baissa les yeux : "Et puis, t'écoutes, mais tu conseilles pas. C'est pas ce que font les amis ?"

Il m'avait posé cette question, non pas sarcastiquement, ni méchamment, non. C'est juste qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était un _ami_. Ni ce que font les amis. Il me demanda ceci, comme s'il attendait de savoir s'il avais tord ou pas. Sur ce sujet, il restait_ muet_.

Sherlock Holmes savait tout sur la physique, la chimie, les maths et j'en passe. Mais il ignorait tout de la_ vie_. Il ne savait rien de l'amour, ou de l'amitié. Il était **ignorant**. Je me risquais à demander :

"Suis-je ton ami, Sherlock ?"

Il parut chercher sa réponse, tout au fin fond de son esprit surdoué, avant de répliquer du tac au tac :

"Et bien ... Je suppose, oui. En tout cas, tu es celui qui m'as _le plus_ parlé à présent, et qui arrive encore à me supporter. Enfin, jusqu'ici."

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire. Il commença à rire. Je fis de même.

Vraiment, ce garçon m'intriguait de plus en plus.

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Prélude au cauchemard  
**

Après plusieurs plaisanteries et fous rires, sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais replongé dans le sommeil. Plus profond cette fois.

Je ne fis pas de rêve, ni de cauchemards. J'ai juste dormi. Le réveil brutal me fis sursauter d'un bond géant. Je ne suis pas du matin. Je gémissait, et m'étirais en baillant longuement.

J'ouvris un oeil, puis deux.

J'étais seul dans la chambre.

_Bordel! J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard! _pensais-je, inquiet. _Non, Sherlock m'aurait réveillé ..._ me rassurais-je.

Je filais à la grande salle de bain collective, à la hâte, et fus soulagé de voir encore quelques retardataires. Je fis ma toilette, m'habillais en vitesse, et foncait au réfectoire.

_Où est donc Sherlock ? _m'impatientais-je, en le cherchant des yeux. Personne, à part cette foule d'uniformes bleu marine. Je mangeais donc précipitamment, seul à ma table. Dans mon ancien lycée, des curieux se seraient approchés et auraient fait connaissance. Mais pas ici, à St. Barts. _Bande d'imbéciles!_ Je débarassai mon plateau, et sortit mon emploi du temps une fois dehors.

* * *

**Mathématiques, avec Mr. Molko. En 208.**

_Putain! C'est où ça, la 208 ?! _Je déambulait donc dans les couloirs, à la recherche de ma classe. Je cherchais des visages familiers, de la S3. Mais ils se ressemblent tous!

_Je suis complètement paumé ... Et où est Sherlock ?_

J'étais maintenant devant la 107.

_Je suis au premier étage_, résonnais-je. _Donc, si le premier chiffre correspond à l'étage, la 204 doit être juste à un étage de plus!_ J

e gravissais les marches quatre à quatre, mon sac bringbalé dans tous les sens. Je me précipitais vers la première salle à ma portée : 201. _Alléluia! _Je courrais dans le couloir sans fin. 202, 203, 204 ... Les nombres défilaient devant mes yeux affolés. _208! _m'exclamais-je, essouflé. Les emplois du temps de chaque salle était affichés sur chacune des portes : _8h00, le mardi ... Ah! Maths, c'est bien ça. S3._ Je soupirais de soulagement.

J'ouvris la porte, hésitant.** Personne**. _Bah merde!_

Une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien me fis tressaillir. Je me retournais lentement. _Sherlock, enfin te voilà! _

"- Je t'ai cherché - partout! dis-je, entre deux soupirs.

- Je voulais pas te réveiller, tu dormais si bien." se justifia-t-il, confus. Il se reprit, secoua la tête et m'observa longuement : avant de rigoler bruyamment.

"- Quoi?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!" m'enquis-je.

- Tu devrais voir ta tête, c'est hilarant! T'es tout rouge.

- Eh bien, on peut dire que j'ai fait mon sport de la journée."

Je fis une pause, afin de reprendre mon souffle. Je continuais : "Pourquoi y'a personne dans la classe ?" lui demandais-je. Il explosa de rire une fois de plus.

"Il n'est que 7h30! Les cours ne commencent qu'à 8h. Mais on a le droit de se lever à 6h, si on veut. Il nous reste donc ... une demie heure. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?" demanda Sherlock à une vitesse folle. Il parlait tellement vite des fois, que je ne comprenais qu'un mot sur deux.

"J'ai une petite idée..." déclarais-je, m'efforçant de paraître mystérieux.

Mais il n'y a _jamais_ de mystère pour Sherlock.

"Non, ne me dis pas que tu penses à ce que je penses ..." s'inquiéta-t-il.

Je le suppliait du regard. "Bon, très bien. _Allons-y_ ..." soupira-t-il.

* * *

"- Je te l'ai dis, John. On a parlé hier, point barre.

- Oui, et tu l'as amenée ici. Très bon réflexe, je ne te savais pas aussi _humain_. Mais tu es sûr, tu veux pas savoir si elle va mieux ?

- J'ai dit "Non", John."

Il s'efforçait de paraître indifférent, mais je savais bien qu'au fond de lui, il mourrait d'envie d'aller la voir. Je toquais donc à la porte de l'infirmerie. Dernier regard à Sherlock : _Négatif_. Il ne viendra pas, ou du moins, je ne le saurais pas.

_Peut-être est-il déjà venu ? Cela expliquerai son absence ..._

Sherlock est humain, après tout. Contrairement à ce que pourrais penser la plupart des gens. Certes, au premier abord, il peu paraître ... distant, froid, voire glacial_._ Mais, malgré son mauvais tempérament, il est plutôt ... sympa. _Quand il veut ..._

La porte s'ouvrit. L'infirmière m'invita à entrer. Elle avait un visage doux et agréable. Dans la quarantaine, je suppose.

L'infirmerie était à l'image du bâtiment. Vaste et démesurée. L'infirmière m'indiqua d'un air triste un petit lit, au fond à droite, où je perçus des petits pieds s'agiter. Je marchais rapidement jusqu'à Mellody. Et je la vis.

Seule, allongée sur le dos. L'air fatigué. Remarquant soudainement ma présence, une étincelle s'alluma dans ses prunelles noisettes. Elle semblait heureuse de me voir. "John!" s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. "Comment ça va ?" me demanda-t-elle. Je fus tout aussi stupéfait de l'entendre. _C'est elle qui est dans ce lit de malade, pas moi!_

"Hem, ça serait plutôt : "Comment ça va, _toi_, Mellody?" lui demandais-je, à mon tour.

Elle soupira, et je l'entendis dire : "Je ne suis pas morte. Alors **non**, ça ne va pas bien." La tristesse se lisait sur son visage.

Sherlock avait raison. Elle joue avec mes sentiments. Je m'efforçais tout de même à jouer son jeu.

Elle portait de grosses bandes de toiles, et de nombreuses compresses imbibées de mercurochrome sur ses avant-bras : la pénombre m'avait caché bien des choses._ C'était plus grave que je ne le pensais ..._ Je m'assis à son chevet, et elle me pris la main : "John, prends soin de lui. S'il te plaît." m'implora-t-elle, les yeux soudainement embués.

"- Pardon ?!

- Il t'aime bien, John. J'ai été son amie pendant bien des années. Sa _seule _amie. Je ne serais bientôt plus là. Et il faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Il peut faire des ... dangerosités, des fois. Des choses insensées, et irréfléchies digne d'un gamin de huit ans. Alors, je t'en conjure, fais bien attention à lui.

- Il a besoin d'une babysitter ? A son âge ? ricanais-je.

- Ce n'est pas _drôle_, John. Je suis sérieuse. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne serai plus la même. Je ne lui parlerai plus, ni à toi non plus. Car je serai à_ lui._"

Sur ce, elle me fis volte-face, et ramena la couverture sur elle. Je ne pus protester, elle ne me laissa pas le choix. Elle m'ignorai complètement.

_Tu t'en encore fait des illusions, mon p'tit John ... Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'une seule personne sur qui compter ... _

Je m'éloignais donc, sans me retourner. Malgré tout, je sentais son regard se fixer sur moi. Je saluai l'infirmière, et sortit. Sherlock avait encore disparu.

_Ca doit être une habitude chez lui ... Je commence à comprendre. _Je m'emparai de mon sac, et remontais les escaliers jusqu'au 2° étage. Direction salle 208.

* * *

J'arrivais pile à l'heure. Les derniers retardataires se pressaient pour rentrer. J'accourus, et me précipitais dans la pièce.

Le professeur, assis au bureau, semblait rêveur. Il était plutôt jeune d'ailleurs, pour un prof. Il portait un petit gilet sans manche de satin noir, très raffiné, et cintré à la taille, le tout sur un t-shirt d'un simple gris souris. Quant à son pantalon, il était noir charbon également. Ses cheveux mi-longs, et noir corbeau, étaient rassemblés en queue de cheval. Des mèches folles s'en échappaient, tombant gracieusement sur son front.

Néanmoins, il se dégageait de lui une certaine classe. L'air calme et reposé, il examinait la salle, remplie d'élèves bruyants. Je m'assis à côté de Sherlock, qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Quant au professeur, il se leva, et alla au tableau. Il s'empara d'une craie, et le fit crisser sur le tableau. Ce qui eut un effet plutôt ... efficace. Des protestations et des gérémiades se firent entendre. Puis, le silence total.

"Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis Monsieur Molko, votre prof de maths durant cette -longue- année de première ..." déclara-t-il, de sa voix nasillarde.

_"Gay."_ me chuchota discrètement mon voisin de table, encore dans ses déductions.

_Et alors!_ pensais-je. _Il fait ce qu'il veut, tant qu'il nous fait faire des fonctions_.

Le cours se passe normalement, quoique le temps paraissait ralentir. Je me surpris à regarder ma montre impatiemment, à de nombreuses reprises. Cela ne me ressemblait pas du tout. _Qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive ?! _

Je regardais Sherlock, de temps en temps, et le voir ainsi, finir un exercice de deux pages entières, en seulement 20 minutes, m'impressionna, et me fit sentir encore plus minable. _Je n'ai pas le niveau ... Je ne suis pas à la hauteur_, pensais-je. _Ca se trouve, je ne serai jamais médecin. _Les idées noires commencaient à m'envahir, quand la sonnerie retentit au loin.

Quand un cours finit, un autre recommence. Ainsi se succédèrent : physique, chimie puis anglais. Cette année, nous devions choisir une langue étrangère de plus, je n'eus pas mon mot à dire : mon père m'inscrivit en cours de français. _Ça sert à rien, en plus, le français_, m'énervais-je. Désappointé, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps.

_Il faudrait vraiment que je l'apprenne_. Sherlock, j'en suis sûr, l'avait déjà gravé en tête.

La monotonie et la routine des cours s'installa très vite. Il était déjà l'heure de manger. Mon ventre criait famine, mais ce n'est pas en restant ici que j'allais grossir. Pas avec ce qu'on servait comme nourriture en tout cas. Mais lorsqu'on a faim, vraiment faim, on pourrait manger n'importe quoi.

Nous nous installâmes à une petite table. Des pimbêches brushinguées ne cessaient de nous épier. Fréquenter Sherlock avait forcément eu des conséquences sur mon adaptation. J'étais forcément rangé de son côté à présent. Du côté des marginaux.

Pourtant, à Brighton, j'étais plutôt dans le groupe des populaires : je sortais avec des filles, j'avais une bande de potes, etc ... Une vie normale, me direz-vous. Mais ici, avec Sherlock, on n'a pas vraiment une vie normale. Et traîner avec lui ne faisait que décroître ma faible côte de popularité. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je m'en fichais.

Ce jour-là, Sherlock et moi avions trois petites heures de pause-déjeuner. Puis une heure de cours, et après, la journée finissait. _Ce n'est pas si atroce, finalement_, me dis-je, m'étant attendu à pire vis-à-vis de cette filière scientifique. _Peut-être qu'il y a beaucoup plus de travail personnel. _

Nous avions donc encore deux heures devant nous, après avoir manger. Sans demander mon avis, Sherlock se rendit au labo. _Cela doit être son repaire secret_. Je le suivis, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Sans doute car je ne voyais pas trop où aller, ni quoi faire. Alors, nous restâmes donc dans la pièce asseptisée, remplie de tube à essais et de beschers. Tous les microscopes étaient rangés, sauf un. A croire qu'il appartenait _exclusivement_ à Sherlock.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes comme ça ?" l'interrogeais-je, curieux de toujours le voir ainsi plongé dans son travail. Il y eu un petit blanc, car Sherlock ne _réceptionnait _pas souvent les communications extérieures quand il travaillait. Après plusieurs minutes, il tilta, et répondit : "J'étudie la coagulation du sang après congélation."

_Ah. Cool. Super passe-temps_, m'étonnais-je. _C'est vrai qu'à 16 ans, tout le monde fait ça ... _

"Ton regard ironique est agaçant, John." me lança-t-il, toujours penché sur son étude. Je m'apprêtais à répondre, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

Et je vis le même sourire diabolique que dans mon cauchemar. _L'araignée était là._

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Rencontre avec Le Diable**

"Bonjour, bonjour!" s'écria-t-il, de sa voix délicate et suave.

Il paraissait fourbe. Sherlock avait raison, il y avait comme ... quelque chose de _malsain_ chez lui, qui vous mettais tout de suite mal à l'aise. Il sembla surpris de me voir : "T'es qui, toi ?!"

"John. John Watson." me présentais-je, d'une voix mal assurée.

Il souria, un sourire machiavélique. Il me faisait presque peur.

"Enchanté. Je pense que "_Sherly" _a dû te parler de moi. Je me trompe ?" demanda-t-il, malfaisant, en se tournant vers Sherlock. J'approuvais d'un hochement de tête. Cela le fit encore plus sourire.

"James Moriarty. Jim, pour les intimes. Ravi de faire ta connaissance." mentit-il, une lueur malveillante brillant dans ses yeux.

Il se dirigea vers mon ami : "Alors, Sherlock. Ca fait longtemps, n'est-ce-pas ?!" s'écria-t-il, sournois.

L'apprenti chimiste le considéra, de haut en bas, avant de demander sur un ton hostile : "Qu'est-ce-que tu veux,_ Jim_ ?"

Celui-ci s'exclaffa en retour, avant de se retourner vers moi. "Hm, _John_. Pourrais-tu nous laisser ... Seul à seul ?" questionna-t-il, l'air faussement angélique.

Je lançais un dernier regard à mon ami : _Positif._ Je les laissait donc parler, et sortit. Cependant, la curiosité l'emporta et je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter à la porte :

_Une voix calme_ - Alors, _Sherly_, c'est toi qui as fait du mal à ma petite protégée ?

_Une voix grave_ - C'est toi qui la fait souffrir. Tu es nuisible. Tu es un poison.

_Eclat de rire sinistre  
_

_Une voix suave_ - Mais, Sherlock, elle m'aime. Et ça, tu ne peux rien y changer. Car tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, l'amour ...

_Silence_

_Une voix éraillée_ - Parce que tu sais ce que c'est, toi ?

_Re-Silence_

_Une voix douce_ - Sûrement plus que toi. Abandonne, Sherlock. Elle m'appartient, à présent.

_Une voix plus forte_ - Sûrement pas ! Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il aimer quelqu'un comme toi ?!

_Rire quasi-hystérique_

_Une voix posée_ - Je te retourne la question, Sherlock.

_Re-Re-Silence. _

_Bruits de pas. _

_La même voix_ - Oh, et à l'avenir, ne la touches plus. Jamais. Où tu auras à faire à moi.

_Les pas se dirigent vers moi._

Je me précipite, dos au mur, assis en tailleur. La porte s'ouvre, et Jim Moriarty me toise longuement, sourire aux lèvres.

Il lance à Sherlock : "Tu as un ami, toi ?! Décidemment, tu m'étonnes de plus en plus! Sherly a son petit _chien-chien_. Comme c'est mignon!"

Bouillant de rage, je m'écrie : "Je ne suis pas son petit _chien-chien_!"

Il parût surpris, je continuais : "Tu me dégoûtes." Je me levais, croisa son regard amusé, et rentrais dans la labo.

Je l'entendis au loin : "A ce soir, les _loosers_!"

Sherlock me toisait avec stupéfaction : "John, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu viens de t'embarquer ..."

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Le Mal se dédouble**

Le cours suivant était **Français**. _Génial!_ ironisais-je, à moi-même.

Les langues étaient enseignées dans des classes mélangées, c'est-à-dire, toutes filières confondues. J'arrivais en classe 302. Je commencais enfin à me repèrer dans cet immense bâtiment.

Quelle fut ma surprise quand j'entrais : Sherlock! Là, au premier rang! Pourtant, quand j'avais quitté le labo, il y était encore. Remarquant ma surprise, il m'annonca : "Je connais des passages secrets." Il m'invita à s'assoir à ses côtés. "Je te les montrerais un jour ..." m'intima-t-il.

Toute la classe n'était pas encore arrivée, des retardataires manquait à l'appel.

Tous les profs, ici, sont masculins. _A croire que le sexisme existe toujours au XXI° siècle! _Son nom était déjà inscrit au tableau, d'une écriture élégante, voire féminine. **_"Gay."_** m'informa Sherlock, une fois de plus.

Je le fusillais du regard : "Quoi?! Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit ?" s'offusqua-t-il. Mais il n'avait pas tord, lui aussi, comme le prof de maths, était gay. _Je ne suis pas homophobe, peu m'importe!_

Soudain, une vision toute autre troubla mes pensées. Je crus rêver : "Tu vois ce que je vois ?" demandais-je à mon voisin, halluciné. Il répondit, glacial : "Oui, je les vois."

* * *

"_Bonjour_, je suis _Monsieur _Sirkis, professeur de _Français_. En cette première année d'apprentissage, nous étudierons les bases de cette magnifique langue ..."

Pourquoi introduisait-il des mots français dans ses phrases ?! C'est _incompréhensible_. Tout ce que je connais, c'est _"Bonjour!"_. Rien de plus.

Je ne l'écoutais plus, il me saoulait déjà. Sherlock, au contraire, paraissait absorbé et buvait ses paroles. Ou du moins "_paraissait_". Je suis sûr qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : tourner sa tête vers sa gauche. Car, à la table d'à côté, s'étaient assis le couple néfaste.

Le prof continuai son monologue : "Pour vous aider à améliorer votre accent, je vous conseille de bien m'écouter. Je suis _français_. Tout comme l'une de vos camarades : _Mellody Lacroix_."

Des protestations résonnent dans la trentaine d'uniformes : _"Pourquoi elle vient à ce cours, si elle est déjà bilingue ?!" - "C'est pas juste, elle va tout le temps avoir 20 sur 20!"_

Ils n'avaient pas tort, mais le professeur la défendit en déclarant : "C'est obligatoire, même pour elle."

Les lamentations à son égard redoublèrent : "Hey! Retournes dans ton pays, bouffeuse de grenouilles!" - "Dégage la _frenchie_, on veut pas de toi!" - "Tu ferais mieux d'améliorer ton anglais, l'immigrée!"

Jim se retourna vers eux, leur jetant à tous un regard assassin, qui s'avéra efficace. Ils se turent. Le professeur continua : "_Bien_, nous allons commencer si vous avez fini vos pleurnicheries ..."

Le cours eu sur moi un effet soporifique, _je m'ennuyais_. Littéralement.

Sherlock, lui, ne faisait que prendre des notes : comme à son habitude. Mais de temps en temps, je le voyais rivaliser avec Jim. Compétition de regards meurtriers. Sherlock demeurait de marbre, tandis que Jim souriait. C'était plutôt comique à regarder. Mais moi, je regardais surtout Mellody, qui dessinait sur les marges de ses cahiers. De temps à autre, elle levait la tête. La réalité lui faisait tellement peur, qu'elle se réfugiait aussitôt sur sa feuille. Je n'arrivais pas à voir ce qu'elle crayonnait. Sans doute une esquisse.

Je me demande réellement si tout ce que m'a raconté Sherlock hier soir, était vrai.

Pouvais-je vraiment lui faire confiance ? Ou faisait-il tout ça juste pour m'éloigner des autres ? Et si c'était lui, le méchant ? Et si ... n'était qu'en fait, son ancienne petite amie ? Il ne me le dirait sûrment pas ... Il faut absolument que je parle à Mellody. Juste pour avoir une certification de ce qu'il avance. Certes, elle m'a parlé à l'infirmerie. Mais va savoir, peut-être délirait-elle ? Ou peut-être que Sherlock exagère ? Et Jim, était-il si méchant que ça, ou était-ce juste un genre qu'il se donnait ?

J'avais besoin de réponses à mes questions. C'est décidé, je pars faire mon enquête.

Je regardais ma montre : encore 20 minutes de supplice à tenir.

* * *

Heureusement pour moi, c'était le dernier cours de la journée. Sherlock s'était retiré dans son repaire expérimental, quand à moi, je savais où trouver Mellody. Direction l'atelier! _Mais attends, c'est où ? _Je croisais une fille au hasard, et lui demandait : elle m'indique le chemin à prendre. Je la remerciais, je partis à la hâte faire mon investigation.

J'arrivais enfin à l'atelier, quasiment au dernier étage. Là, une rangée d'une douzaine de cartons à dessins multicolores se succédait le long du mur. Je cherchais celui de Mellody, sans succès. J'entrais dans la grande salle, et une forte odeur de peinture m'asphyxia. Je la cherchais du regard, en vain. Je me risquais à demander si quelqu'un l'avait vu : une gothique de petite taille leva la tête de son dessin, et me lança un regard noir.

"Dis, t'aurais pas vu Mellody ? Mellody Lacroix ?" la questionnais-je. Son regard changea et sembla briller : "Cette fille est mon modèle, elle dessine comme une malade! Mais ... Aujourd'hui, il faut croire qu'elle est pas là." Elle haussa les épaules, et se remit à dessiner. _Drôle de gamine_!

Je repartis donc à sa recherche, affolé. _Où est-ce-qu'elle est ?!_ Je déambulais de couloir en couloir, d'étages en étages, sans la trouver. Soudain, mon portable vibra :

_Où est-tu ? SH_

Comment a-t-il eu mon numéro ?! Peu importe, je répondais : _Pourquoi ? JW_

_Elle est ici, avec lui. SH_

Je me précipitais et courut à toute vitesse au labo, sans m'arrêter. Je poussais la porte bleue, et vit Sherlock, toujours assis, à fixer son microscope. Mais personne d'autre que lui. "C'est quoi ce bordel ?!" m'écriais-je, mécontent de m'être déplacé pour rien.

"- C'est fou à quelle vitesse tu es arrivé, juste pour elle ... constata-t-il, dédaigneux.

- Je ... Sherlock, il faut que je lui parle. fis-je, encore à bout de souffle.

- Tu pourrais me parler à moi, et tu n'as pas besoin d'elle. Elle est inutile, et ne t'apportera que des problèmes.

- Je m'en fous! Je repars à sa recherche. Salut! lui lançais-je, agaçé.

- John! Attends,_ reste_."implora-t-il.

Je l'ignorait. Je ne suis pas son _chien-chien_.

* * *

Perdu dans les couloirs sans fin du dernier étage, vide et sans animation -compte tenu des problèmes d'humidité-, je commençais à perdre espoir.

Quand soudain, j'entendis une voix douce chuchoter. Des pleurs y répondirent. Je me dirigeais vers les toilettes. Oui, les voix venaient d'ici. Chaque étage possède des sanitaires séparés, mais là, c'était mixte. Je me penchais donc, sans faire de bruit, et colla mon oreille contre la fine paroi.

_Pleurs. _

_Bruit de gifle. _

_Reniflement. _

_Arrêt des pleurs. _

"Arrête ça tout de suite! Espèce d'idiote, pourquoi tu as sympathisé avec eux ?! Je te l'avais interdit!"

_Silence. _

"Je ... Je voulais juste ... Je suis désolée, Jim. Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie. Je m'excuse ..."

_Les pleurs redoublèrent. _

_Claque violente._

"J'ai dit ARRETE!" cria une voix autoritaire. "Tu as sacrément intérêt à te racheter!"

_Reniflement._

"En faisant quoi ?" fit une voix faible.

_Ricanenement. _

_Mauvais présage._

_Silence. _

_Puis, offusquement : _"Non, Jim. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Arrête, stop."

_Nouveau rire. _"Allez, laisse-toi faire ... "

_Une claque brutale se fit entendre. _

_Silence._

"T'as fait quoi là ?! Tu m'a ... donné ... une baffe ?! Sale petite conne, je vais t'apprendre, moi, les bonnes manières!"

Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça. Et enfonçais la porte brutalement. "Stop, Jim. Arrête !" gueulais-je, fermement décidé à me battre.

Leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre : Jim était à califourchon sur Mellody, qui elle, était étendue à terre, prisonnière. Il lui tenait fermement les bras, et l'empêchais de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle sanglotais encore, lorsque Jim la libéra de son emprise, en se relevant doucement. Lentement, il avançait vers moi.

Jim avait une de ces démarches apathiques et nonchalantes, dignes d'un adolescent normal. Pourtant, sa détermination se lisait sur son visage. Il était torse nu, dévoilant ainsi ses abdominaux naissants, et son pantalon était déboutonné. Son slip bleu flashy me fit ricaner. Mais la situation, moins. La pauvre fille s'était relevée sur ses coudes, encore trop abasourdie, et étourdie. Elle me dévisageais, et semblait vouloir s'exprimer, quand Jim la coupa, d'un simple geste de la main, toujours en m'examinant.

"Qu'est-ce-qu'il a, le minus ?!" riposta-t-il, insolent et méprisant. "Non, Jim. Ne lui fais pas de mal." l'implora Mellody, se levant difficilement, peu à peu.

Son chemisier blanc, tout froissé, gisait à côté de son gilet d'uniforme. Elle n'était vêtue que de sa jupe grise, ses chaussettes blanches, et d'un top à bretelles gris, déchiré à présent, suggérant un soutien-gorge violet. Elle me supplia du regard : "John, sauve-toi. Vas-t-en! Cours!" cria-t-elle, joignant ses deux mains comme pour prier.

"Oh non, il n'ira nulle part ..." renchérit Jim, apparemment réjoui.

Mellody rassembla ses affaires en vitesse. Elle courut jusqu'à la sortie. Mais Jim la stoppa net. "Oh non, toi non plus, _chérie_."

Il l'attrapa et la jeta violemment à terre, comme un vulgaire objet. "On n'en reparlera plus tard, _mon chou_. Maintenant, sois sage ... et ferme ta gueule!"

Elle resta de glace, immobile, avant d'insister : "Jim, je t'en supplie. Ne lui fais rien. Laisse-le partir, je ..."

Elle hésita, pris une grande inspiration et continua : " ... je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, mais laisse-le tranquille."

Il parut considérer la proposition, les yeux levés au ciel.

"Eeeuuuuh ... Nan."

Il fit craquer son cou, puis ses jointures, avant de m'assener un coup de poing brusque en pleine face. Un craquement se fit entendre. Il recommenca, en visant l'oeil cette fois. Puis, il envoya son genou me fracasser les jambes, par derrière. Il bougeait si vite! Etourdi, et trop sonné pour répondre, je vacillais et m'écrasais sur le sol. La douleur se fit sentir. Je portais la main à mon nez, qui pissait le sang. _Bordel! Ca m'apprenda à vouloir jouer les caids, _pensais-je.

Mellody cria de stupeur, et subitement, se jeta sur lui. Ébahi par cette attaque inattendue, il était trop éberlué pour riposter. "Maintenant, ça suffit, James! Lâche-le!"

Elle le mit à terre, en lui tordant le bras derrière le dos aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Cela devait être _très _douloureux, car Jim beugla comme un cochon qu'on égorge. "Sale pute! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre!" Il se tortillait d'une façon comique, mais elle le dominait cette fois. "Pars, John." m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je voulu protester, mais elle me coupa, en haussant la voix : "Pars, John! Va-t-en, loin d'ici!"

Trop groggy pour contester, je me relevais tant bien que mal. Mes jambes allaient bientôt lâcher, elles tremblaient. Malgré tout, je parvins à la porte en m'appuyant sur le mur. Je ne me retournais pas, et partit, sans demander mon reste.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à l'infirmerie, à moitié endormi, une poche de glace sur l'œil droit. _Eh bien, l'année commence bien_! me dis-je à moi-même. J_'espère qu'elle va bien ..._ J'étais assis sur un petit lit inconfortable, quand mon portable vibra.

_John, j'ai un petit problème, là. Ramène-toi. SH_

C'était la meilleure! J'étais souffrant, blessé et mal en point. Cependant, je voulus me lever, mais mes jambes refusèrent de faire un pas de plus. Agacé, je répondit :

_Peux pas. Infirmerie. JW_

Il s'écoula à peine une minute avant qu'il ne réplique :

_Très gros problème. Ils me cherchent. Suis caché sous le bureau, au labo. Vient m'aider. SH_

_Je ne PEUX PAS. C'est à peine si j'arrive à me tenir debout! JW_

_Peut-être dangereux ... SH_

Je soupirai. Après tout, elle m'a dit de veiller sur lui, non? Même pour le protéger d'elle-même. _Cette fille est schizophrène, ou quoi ?!_

_Très bien, allons-y, _me motivais-je, une énième fois. Je réessayai, et mes jambes s'effondrèrent. Je me rattrapais à la commode, et m'emparais d'une canne en aluminium, juste à côté du lit. _Ah, c'est mieux comme ça_, me réjouissais-je.

J'arrivai devant la porte, un peu moins chancelant qu'auparavant. Je laissait tomber la canne.

J'ouvris avec appréhension. _Si c'est encore une de ses blagues, je le ..._

Je me stoppai net. Dans le labo se trouvait le couple diabolique, détruisant tout le travail de Sherlock.

Ses tubes à essais, ses cahiers furent projetés à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sa trousse me frôla de peu. Quand ils me remarquèrent, ils se sourièrent mutuellement.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens. Ne serais-ce pas notre bon ami, John Watson ?!" s'exclama Jim, menaçant. Mellody lui ressemblait étrangement lorsqu'elle répondit : "Mais oui! C'est John, le sauveur de ces demoiselles! Le brave chevalier Watson, qui ne sait même pas se défendre! Quelle mauviette! "

J'étais étonné d'une aussi grande méchanceté de sa part. Elle qui paraissait si faible, soumise à Jim tout à l'heure. C'était incompréhensible! Je les ignorais, et cherchais Sherlock du regard.

"Oh! C'est Sherly que tu cherches ?" fit-elle, comme on parle à un enfant. Elle m'indiqua : "Cette tapette est cachée sous le bureau là-bas. Remarque, vous êtes pareils!" Elle rigola cruellement. "Tous des lâches!" s'écria-t-elle, approuvé par Jim. "Allez, vas voir ton _ami_, enfin, si on peut appeler ça un ami ..."

Jim s'esclaffa. "N'est-elle pas parfaite ?!" demanda-t-il, en la contemplant de haut en bas. Elle s'était visiblement rhabillée. Ils éclatèrent de rire en choeur. Je restai là, les regardant s'exciter.

"Sherlock, sors de ta cachette." ordonnais-je, en haussant la voix .

La silhouette longiligne se fit discerner, au fond de la salle. Il me lança un regard interrogatif. "Viens." lui intimais-je, en faisant signe d'approcher. Les deux malades redoublèrent de fou rire, en m'imitant : _"Viens ici, Sherly! Bon chien-chien!"_ lâcha Mellody, tandis que Jim faisait le beau, et sortant la langue de sa bouche, haletant. _"Ouaf ouaf!"_ répondit-il. Ils étaient hilares, et peinnaient à respirer, tellement ils étient pliés de rire. Ils se tapèrent dans les mains : _"High five!" _

Pendant ce temps, Sherlock avançait vers moi, droit comme un i, indifférent. Il traversa la salle rapidement grâce à ses longues jambes. Ses mèches folles, bouclées et entremélées, dansaient au gré de ses pas. Il paraissait extrêmement vexé. "Partons, John. Laissons-les, ce sont de purs imbéciles." affirma-t-il, stoique.

Jim, l'ayant entendu, piaillait : "Hey! Reviens, on n'en n'a pas fini avec toi, Holmes!"

"Oui, c'est vrai. On commençait juste à s'amuser." renchérit sa compagne, déçue.

Sherlock restait impassible, et m'attrapa par le bras.

"Mais, Sherlock ..." protestais-je. "Tu oublies tes affaires!"

Il me tira vers la sortie. "Allons manger, John."

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Une nuit agitée / Le saut de l'ange**

Comme à son habitude, Sherlock ne parla pas beaucoup. Le diner se déroula dans le silence le plus absolu. Cela me mit mal à l'aise.

J'avalais mon dessert avec gourmandise, tandis que Sherlock s'empara d'une pomme. Il joua avec, la faisant rouler sur son plateau, de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite. Il la garda avec lui, même lorsque nous quittions la table. Je suppose qu'il voulait la garder pour plus tard.

Il était encore pensif, et fronçait les sourcils. Nous nous rendîmes au labo : Personne. Seules les affaires de Sherlock étaient éparpillées un peu partout aux quatre coins de la pièce. Je l'aidai à rassembler ses biens, tandis qu'il examinait chaque recoin de la pièce. "Ils me le payeront ..." marmonna-t-il, avide de vengeance.

"Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Laisse-les, ils se lasseront bien un jour ..." lui garantis-je.

Il me fusilla du regard.

"Non, John. Ils ne s'en lasseront pas. Et je ne vais sûrement pas attendre les bras croisés, à rien faire, pendant qu'ils continuent de m'humilier."

Je ne pus répondre, qu'il enchaîna : "Regarde ce qu'ils t'on fait!" s'exclama-t-il, en désignant mon oeil au beurre noir. "Je leur ferais payer." Il paraissait si énervé et tellement en colère que je restai muet, de peur de le contrarier encore plus.

_Après tout, il n'a pas tort_. admit-je. _Cela dit, ce sont des enfantillages. On se croirait en primaire ... _résonnait-je, songeur.

Sherlock m'arracha son sac des mains. "Merci." fit-il, sur un ton sec. Sur ce, il partit en claquant la porte. Et je restai seul, à nouveau.

* * *

Il était déjà 21h, et je me dirigeais vers les dortoirs avec appréhension.

Ma tête grouillait de réflexions en tout genre : _Pourquoi faut-il que nous soyons dans la même chambre, avec Jim ? Et pourquoi ... avait soudainement changé de camp ? Certes, Sherlock m'avait prévenu, mais m'avait-il tout dit ? Ou avait-il tout inventé ? Quant à Jim, pourquoi est-il si méchant avec Sherlock ? Que lui a-t-il fait ? Et surtout, comment tout cela va finir ?_

J'étais déjà à la porte de notre chambre, encore tout préoccupé, quand j'entendis un son discordant. Quelque peu irritant, mais tout aussi envoûtant. _Quelle sensation bizarre!_ J'ouvrais la porte, et vis Sherlock assis dans son fauteuil, un violon à la main. Il tirait sur les cordes, les pincaient, les faisait se tordre pour produire ce son si étrange. Il était ailleurs, une fois de plus. Personne d'autre dans la chambre. _Mais où est Jim ? _

Sherlock ne remarqua pas tout de suite ma présence. Commencant à m'habituer à ses sautes d'humeurs, je pris juste mes affaires, et allait me changer en pyjama dans la salle de bain collective. Il y avait là encore une trentaine de personnes.

A St. Barts, il y avait beaucoup plus de garçons, que de filles. A l'origine, c'était un internat pour les jeunes hommes. Mais depuis une quinzaine d'années, la préstigieuse école était devenue mixte. Cela dit, il n'y avait qu'une cinquantaine de filles, contrairement aux garçons, qui étaient une centaine. C'est pour cela que le dortoir des garçons prenait tout l'étage à lui seul.

Je n'ai jamais aimé prendre des douches collectives. Mais comme on dit :_ "A la guerre, comme à la guerre!"_

Intimidé par certains, beaucoup plus musclés, grands et sveltes que moi, je me sentait minable à côté. Il est vrai que du haut de mes 1m66, je n'étais pas très élancé. De plus, je n'était en aucun cas un mannequin au corps sculpté. Au contraire, je possédais quelques rondeurs et n'avait pas beaucoup d'abdos. Je me sentis donc rabaissé auprès de ces jeunes apollons. En vérité, je me haissais moi-même physiquement. C'est pourquoi donc je me dépêchais de me laver, et m'empressait aussitôt de m'habiller, encore tout complexé face à ces gens. Quand j'eus quitté la pièce humide, je me sentis faible._ Un régime s'impose _... m'avouais-je, déprimé. Je regagnais la chambre, où Sherlock n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil.

"Tu vas pas te doucher ?!" m'étonnais-je, interloqué. Il leva un sourcil, et constatais enfin ma présence. "Demain matin ..." répliqua-t-il, d'un geste vague. Il se remit à pincer les cordes de son instrument.

"Tu vas pas l'abîmer ton violon, en faisant ça ?" m'inquiètais-je. Il n'accorda aucune attention à ma remarque, et continua. Je soupirais : "Fais ce que tu veux, après tout, c'est le tien."

_Il a de la chance_, pensais-je, envieux. _J'aimerai tellement jouer d'un instrument. _

Etant donné l'heure -c'est-à-dire pas assez tard pour dormir-, je me ruais sur mon cahier de maths. _Contrôle demain matin, génial! _ironisais-je. Je m'affairais donc à réviser sérieusement, quand mes yeux se posèrent sur la pomme que Sherlock avait ramenée de la cantine.

Il y était gravée "**IOU**" (en anglais : _I owe you _= Je t'en dois une ) dessus, et le **O** était formé par une morsure, ou plutôt une bouchée. Qui avait bien pu la massacrer ainsi ? _Jim ?_

Je demeurais sans réponse, et discernait soudain, sur le troisième lit -anciennement inoccupé- des sacs et des affaires en tout genre, éparpillés dessus. Par terre également. Il avait visiblement élu domicile dans notre chambre. Cependant, il était toujours absent. Je lançais un regard interrogatif à Sherlock, qui leva simplement les yeux au plafond. Non pas, cette fois, pour signifier son mépris ou son ennui. Cela voulait dire, qu'il était _en haut_. Au dortoir des filles.

Sherlock m'informa alors : "Il est avec elle. Sachant que chez ces _demoiselles_, chacune possède sa propre chambre ... Je te laisse à tes déductions." Il reprit ses pincements de cordes, et continua de fixer le vide, inexpressif.

Quant à moi, je me replongeais dans mes révisions, encore plus confus et troublé qu'auparavant.

* * *

Sherlock se décida finalement à dormir, vers minuit. Allongé de tout son long dans le lit, on aurait dit un pantin désarticulé, les bras dans tous les sens, une jambe dedans, une autre dehors. Il était donc plutôt comique à voir. Il semblait détendu, et reposé. J'eus du mal à détacher mon regard de cette vision burlesque.

Je continuais encore d'étudier mes fonctions et mes polinômes du second degré, quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un minuscule grinçement. Je sursautais.

_Jim!_ Il n'était vêtu que d'un t-shirt Batman et d'un caleçon violet. Il se dirigea en catimini vers son lit, quand il remarqua la position ridicule de Sherlock-au-bois-dormant. Il s'écroula de rire, réveillant ainsi la princesse. Sherlock se leva d'un bond, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Jim, lui, continuait de se tordre, se tenant les côtes pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Un pion fit son entrée en catastrophe. "Shh, c'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ?! Vous allez vous taire, oui ?! Vous voulez allez en retenue ? Non?! Alors, dormez maintenant. Et éteignez-moi cette putain de lumière!" chuchota-t-il, agressif. Il ferma la porte, aussi vite qu'il était entré.

Jim plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, et s'affalait dans son lit, encore plus hilare. Son rire était audible, malgré l'oreiller censé l'étouffer. Sherlock était toujours aussi désorienté, et chancellait. Il allait tomber, quand je me relevais et le rattrapais à temps.

Il n'était pas léger, aussi eus-je beaucoup de mal à le remettre au lit. "Bonne nuit, John." souria-t-il, bêtement. _Il est vraiment à la masse _... pensais-je. Je suis sûr qu'il se croyait encore dans son rêve, car sinon, il se serait rué sur Jim. Au lieu de celà, il somnolait comme un bébé.

Jim, lui, commença à se calmer. Pourtant, cela se voyait qu'il avait peine à respirer. J'ignorais ce pathétique personnage, et me replongeait dans mes calculs.

* * *

_"John ? Jooooohn ?"_

Le son lointain d'une douce voix me parvenu. Je maugréai, encore assoupi.

_"John!"_

Je sentis une secousse. Violente. _Bam_!

J'étais face contre terre. Heureusement pour moi, le lit était plutôt bas, ainsi je ne tombais pas trop de haut. _Je hais la gravité et ses lois!_

Je roulais, faisant volte-face. Jim Moriarty se trouvait au-dessus de moi. Je voulus me lever, crier,, mais il me plaqua au sol de toutes ses forces. Je ne pouvais bouger, j'étais prisonnier de l'araignée. "Chuuuut!" susurra-t-il. "Sherlock pourrait nous entendre."

_Y'a pas de risque, il dort comme une souche! _(Oui. Il faut savoir que durant le peu de temps que Sherlock passait à dormir, il était quasi-impossible qu'il se réveille.)

Affolé, je voulus tout de même le sortir de son sommeil.

"Sher - "

Jim me plaqua sa main sur la bouche, menaçant.

"- _T-t-t-..._ Non, non, John." chuchota-t-il. "N'essaye même pas, tu sais ... Un accident est si vite arrivé."

Il ricana diaboliquement. Je tentais de me liberer, en vain. Il enleva sa main :

"- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?! demandais-je aussitôt.

- Que tu m'écoutes, tout d'abord."

Je levai les yeux et soupirai. "Ok, mais avant, dégages. Tu m'écrases!" m'écrais-je, étouffant. Il me libera de son emprise, et s'assis à côté de moi. Je me redressai sur les coudes, en inspirant longuement. J'inspirai l'air avidement. Une odeur sucrée et délectable m'assailli. L'odeur de Mellody. Jim en était imprégné. _Oh mon Dieu_!

Je m'empressai d'effacer l'image répugnante de mes pensées. Je voulus l'étrangler de mes mains, mais lorsque je les tendis vers lui, il les bloqua immédiatemment. Cela le fit sourire._ Espèce de fils de pute! _

"- Alors voilà le _deal_, tu vas bien m'écouter, Johnny-boy. Sinon -

- _"Sinon"_ quoi ?! le coupais-je, rempli de haine.

- Sinon ... Je t'écorche vif, et je te transforme en chaussures." déclara-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il m'attrapa par le bras : "Qu'est-ce-que -" commencais-je, interpellé.

"Sshh, il risque de nous entendre." fit-il, en pointant Sherlock du doigt.

Nous sortâmes donc de la chambre, et Jim m'emmena à l'étage du dessus. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la salle d'art plastique, là où j'avais recherché en vain Mellody. Peu importe, le fait était que l'atelier était plongé dans l'obscurité totale, ce qui me donna la chair de poule. La fraicheur de la pièce me fit trembler. Tout comme Moriarty.

Une expression soudainement sérieuse se peignit sur son visage. Un éclair vif traversa son regard, et il ferma la porte doucement, en grincant. Essayant de ne pas paraître troublé par son allure lugubre, je demandais d'un air détaché : "Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?!"

Un sinistre sourire se dessina sur sa face pâle. "John, John, _John_ ... T'es comique, tu sais." Il s'approcha dangeureusement, et je reculais vivement.

"- Alors voilà, j'aurais juste une seule chose à dire. Une toute petite, _minuscule_ chose à te dire. Je te préviens, John. Toi, et ton super pote "_Sherly_". Que si jamais ... _Si jamais_, vous recommencez vos conneries, ça va mal, _très mal_, se passer."

"- _Nos_ conneries ?!" fis-je, surpris.

"- Bon, John, écoutes-moi bien. Je vais te résumer les choses : Premièrement, Sherlock te ment. Sur toute la ligne. Il t'a menti. Il est juste jaloux. Avant, Mellody sortait avec lui. Maintenant, il est tout seul. Et il rejette la faute sur moi. Voilà. Deuxièment, ne te mêle plus de nos affaires. Et ne joue pas les héros. Ca ne te regarde pas.

"- Mais tu la frappes!" le coupais-je, offusqué.

"- Elle l'avait mérité!" s'écria-t-il, furieux. "Et puis, je te l'ai dit, cela ne te regarde pas. Troisièmement, si vous continuez à traîner dans nos pattes, ça va très mal aller."

"- Mais c'est _vous_ qui nous persécutez! Vous avez jetté les affaires de Sherlock aux quatre coins de la pièce. C'est _vous_ qui le cherchez, _pas lui_!" m'énervais-je.

En guise de réponse, il s'esclaffa. "John, que tu es drôle. Prêt à tout pour le défendre. Quelle loyauté! Comme c'est mignon ..."

S'en était trop. Je me jetais sur lui, l'attrapais par le t-shirt, le soulevais et le plaquais contre le mur. Il parût amusé. Je reserrais mon emprise davantage. "**Whoaw!** Quelle force insoupçonnée, Watson! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ..."

_"Mais moi, oui."_

Une douce voix se fit entendre, et me glaca le sang. Je me retournais lentement, pendant que Jim jubilait d'excitation.

_"Jim, laisse-nous."_

Moriarty parut stupéfait. Il protesta : "Mais -"

Mellody le coupa net. "_Il faut que je lui dise ..."_

Sur ces mots, Jim se détacha de mon emprise, boudeur. Il fronça les sourcils, et partit, nous laissant seul à seule, Mellody et moi.

Je la toisais longuement, encore déconcerté. Elle avanca dans la pénombre, et son contour se dessina à la lumière de la Lune, et projettant son ombre sur le parquet, à travers les immenses fenêtres de l'atelier. Elle portait une large chemise d'homme lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Et ses jambes nues avaient quelque chose de féerique. On aurait dit une nymphe. A travers le tissu bleuté de la chemise, on pouvait deviner la silhouette féminine. De son pas gracieux, mais déterminé, elle marchait un peu comme son amoureux.

Au fur et à mesure, je reculais devant elle. _"Bonsoir, John."_ Elle esquissa un sourire. Et moi, je restai là, sans rien dire, à deux centimètres du mur. Elle entremêla ses longs doigts fins entre les miens, et les serra. Ses yeux brillaient comme des éclats d'étoiles.

Elle paraissait "gentille". Je commencais sérieusement à me demander si elle n'avait pas une jumelle, ou quelque chose du genre. Une multitude de questions m'assaillirent : "C'est bien toi ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas la même ... Pourquoi est-tu si différente avec lui, et pourquoi -"

Elle me stoppa net en posant un index sur mes lèvres. _"Sssshh."_ Elle souria encore plus. _"Je vais tout te dire." _me promit-elle.

"Sherlock m'a _déjà_ tout dit." ripostais-je.

Elle me considéra longtemps, avant de lâcher : "Non. Pas dans toute la totalité." Elle s'écarta de moi, et chuchota : "Asseyons-nous."

Je m'executais, et me laissa glisser le long du mur. Elle fit de même, et entoura ses genous de ses bras potelés.

"Je sais que Sherlock t'a tout raconté. Mais il y a certains petits détails qu'il a _"oubliés"_. J'en suis convaincue. Vois-tu, John, je suis _malade_."

_Ca, je l'avais remarqué._ me dis-je._  
_

"J'ai, comme ... plusieurs maladies mentales. Les psychiatres ne parviennent pas à se mettrent d'accord : Bipolaire, skyzophrène, psychopathe, bordeline ou même sociopathe. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'ai. Tout ce que je sais, ce que je suis ainsi. Et je ne peux rien n'y faire."

"Tout le monde peut changer." déclarais-je, convaincu.

Elle ricana. "En es-tu vraiment sûr ?"

Puis, elle secoua ses cheveux dans l'air, dégageant ainsi son parfum sucré et gourmand. Celui dont Jim était imprégné ...

"Peu importe. La chose est que je connais Sherlock depuis ... _très_ longtemps. Et il est arrivé qu'à un moment, à force d'être toujours ensemble, nous sommes donc forcément _"tombés"_ l'un amoureux de l'autre. Enfin ... Je sais pas si on peut vraiment appeller ça de l'"_amour_" ... Le fait est qu'il a toujours été distant, pourtant, nous étions tout, l'un pour l'autre."

L'émotion était palpable, dans sa voix chevrotante. Elle soupira, au bord des larmes : "Comment tout cela a-t-il pu finir ainsi ?" Elle se retint, par dignité, et refoula son chagrin.

"- Jim est arrivé. Et il a tout changé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il incarne ... tout ce que je veux. C'est ... _mon homme parfait_."

"- C'est un maniaque, un malade, un fou psychopathe." soulignais-je, blasé.

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un large sourire. "Qui se ressemble, s'assemble. Et puis ... Je crois que je l'aime. Enfin ... Je vais t'épargner ses niaiseries de première, et juste te dire : Reste en dehors de tout ça, veux-tu ? S'il te plaît, dis à Sherlock que ..."

Elle hésita longuement, avant de reprendre : " Que ... Dis-lui de _m'oublier_, et de ne pas s'en faire pour moi. Je vais bien. Et -"

**_"Tu sais bien que c'est faux, Mellody."_**

Une ombre longiline se fit distinguer dans la noirceur de la pièce. _Sherlock! Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fait ici ?! Il été censé dormir ..._ Il nous avait suivis. Moi et Jim. Il savait. Il sait toujours tout.

La voix de baryton continua :

_"Avoue-le."_

Mellody demeura interdite. Silencieusement, elle se releva, et s'avanca vers lui d'un pas légèr. On aurait dit un lutin qui sautillait. Elle était à présent à deux centimètre de lui, et à ma plus grande stupeur, elle pressa avec passion ses lèvres contre celles de Sherlock. Il parût lui répondre, quoique gêné et impuissant. Se dégageant, elle rétorqua :

"- Oui. Je l'avoue, Sherly. Je ne suis pas heureuse. Je ne le serai jamais. Ni avec toi, ni avec Jim. Personne ne peut m'aider. Et **_je m'ennuie_**. Alors, Jim est comme ... une _distraction_ pour moi, tu le sais."

Sherlock, il la fusilla du regard :

"- Tu es juste comme lui. Vous êtes pareils. Des _manipulateurs_."

"- Oh, allons, Sherlock. _Qui_ ne l'est pas dans ce monde, ici-bas ?!"

Il y avait cette pointe de mystère dans le ton qu'elle employait, et cette touche de provocation inimitable.

"Je ne fais que m'amuser. Jim n'est qu'un _pion_ dans mon jeu. Il n'est _rien_ pour moi, tu le sais. Il croit qu'il me domine, alors qu'en réalité, c'est lui qui se soumet à moi. Ce n'est qu'un _imbécile_, alors que toi ... **Sherlock**, un homme si intelligent ... Un génie aussi brillant ... Tu pourrais faire tellement de choses de ta vie ... Tu as le choix. _Quelle chance!_ Moi, je n'en n'ai pas. Juste une solution : Le crime. Et c'est tout."

Contrairement à mon attente, Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il souria juste bêtement avant d'éclater de rire. Mellody parût aussi troublée que moi.

"Quoi ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?!" s'exclama-t-elle, curieuse. "Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué, là ?!" Sherlock continua à rire, avant de brandir son portable.

_"Et ... C'est dans la boîte!"_ s'écria-t-il, tout fier. Il joua l'enregistrement, où l'on reconnu la voix de Mellody, parfaitement distincte : "_Je ne fais que m'amuser. Jim n'est qu'un pion dans mon jeu. Il n'est rien pour moi, tu le sais. Il croit qu'il me domine, alors qu'en réalité, c'est lui qui se soumet à moi. Ce n'est qu'un imbécile, ..." _

L'interresée afficha une mine déconfite, et rougit de fureur, avant de s'élancer dans un élan bestial vers le portable, sans succès. Sherlock le brandit en l'air, Mellody sautillant pour l'attraper :** "Rends-moi ça, _imbécile_!"** L'enregistrement continua sa litanie :_ "alors que toi ... Sherlock, un homme si intelligent ... Un génie aussi brillant ... "_

"Je suis sûr que Jim sera ...** ravi** d'entendre ça." déclara mon ami, satisfait.

Quand soudain, il remarqua en même temps que moi, la lueur sournoise et complètement folle traversant les yeux équarquillés de Mellody. Elle se rua alors vers la fenêtre, et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque. Elle posa un pied sur le rebord : **"Donne-moi ce portable, ou je saute."**

Apparamment, Sherlock -_tout comme moi_- ne s'attendait pas à ça. Tout tremblant, il ajouta, incertain : **_"Jamais."_**

Mellody lui lanca un regard de défi.

"- Tu ne le ferais pas, tu en es _incapable_." affirma Sherlock, reprenant de l'assurance.

"- **Oh**, tu crois ? Et bien, tu vas voir." répliqua l'ingénue.

Elle posa ses deux pieds, hésitante sur le rebord, tout en se tenant à la fenêtre. Elle tourna la tête vers Sherlock, et prononca ces mots, d'une douce voix sucrée : **_"Adieu, Sherlock Holmes."_**

Sur ce, elle s'élanca dans le vide, déployant ses bras, tels des ailes.

_Le saut de l'ange._

Et nous assistâmes, impuissants, à cette tragédie. Nous entendîmes un grand _"Splat."_ sec retentir d'en bas.

Abasourdi, bouchebée, éberlué, ébahi, Sherlock se rua vers la fenêtre, laissant tomber son portable. Il poussa alors un cri déchirant, me brisant le coeur et l'âme en mille morceaux. Je me précipitai de même, et la vit, sur le sol. Une grand mare de sang s'étandait petit à petit, le corps de Mellody gisait au centre. Elle était comme désarticulée, telle une marionnette, un pantin de bois. Son sourire, aux lèvres écarlates, était visible de là où nous nous trouvions.

Pour la première fois, je vis Sherlock fondre en larmes. Lui, pourtant si froid, si glacial, si insensible, tomba lourdement au sol, s'effrondra de haut de bas. Après tout, il est _humain_. Il se recroquevilla sur le sol comme un nourisson, et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, comme s'il n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie.

Je m'élancais alors vers lui, afin de le consoler. Je n'était plus sûr de rien. Si j'avais vraiment été témoin de cette scène, ou si j'avais juste rêvé de tout ça. Et cette incertitude m'était insupportable.

Mais je vis dans les yeux inondés de Sherlock que ce qui venait de se passer était, malheureusement, bel et bien _réel._

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Rassemblement Matinal  
**

Le lendemain, on nous réveilla **beaucoup plus tôt** que d'habitude. Les pions ouvraient les portes violemment, en coup de vent.

Cela ne dérangeais pas Sherlock, qui n'avait plus dormi du reste de la nuit. Il restais là, l'oeil agard, fixant le vide.

Jim, lui, était rentré avant nous. A notre retour, nous l'avions trouvé là, gisant sur le lit, ronflant bruyamment. Il dormait si bien, car il n'était pas au courant de ce qui venait de se passer. Son corps se soulevait à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait. S'aurait été drôle, et Sherlock et moi en aurions sûrement rigolé, si seulement l'incident de cette nuit n'avait pas eu lieu.

Quant à moi, je n'avais pas fermé l'oeil non plus. _Normal_, me direz-vous.

On nous ordonna alors de nous rendre à la salle du réfectoire le plus tôt possible. Nous nous exécutâmes sans dire un mot, contrairement à certains, plus réticents : _"Qu'est ce qu'ils ont, à nous réveiller aux aurores ?! C'est un exercice d'incendie ?!"_

Nous descendîmes donc tous les escaliers sans fin, quatre à quatre. Le bruit assourdissant des pas, frappant les marches rudement, m'était insupportable.

Certains étaient encore en pyjama, tandis que d'autres avaient juste enfilés un t-shirt à la hâte.

Les filles, elles aussi, descendirent également, mais leurs pas étaient plus gracieux, légers et silencieux. La plupart se cachaient le visage, pas maquillées. Elles protestaient toutes, furieuses, créant un boucan incroyable : _"Je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de me lisser les cheveux. Je suis affreuse!" - "Ca a interêt d'être TRES important ..."_

Malheureusement pour nous, Sherlock et moi connaissions déjà la raison de ce rassemblement inhabituel. Le flot d'étudiants se précipita sauvagemment dans le self. Sherlock restai calme, malgré l'hystérie générale. Tout le monde s'asseya dans le fond, ainsi la salle se remplissa de là jusqu'au premier rang où je m'assis. Sherlock, à mes côtés, restai de marbre. Je remarquai Jim, à quelques rangées. Il paraissait encore endormi, et somnolait encore sur son siège.

Soudain, nous vîmes le directeur arriver, silencieux et solemnel. Il s'était visiblement habillé rapidement, car sa cravate prenchait de travers, le noeud n'importe comment. Les cernes violettes étaient apparentes sous ses petits yeux fatigués.

"Mes chers élèves, si je vous ai rassemblé ici, c'est pour ..."

Des protestations de toutes parts résonnèrent dans l'immense pièce. Les insultes fusaient. Un des pions s'énerva : **"SILENCE !"** La foule se tue aussitôt. Le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge :

"C'est pour vous annoncer une _bien triste nouvelle_. Tôt ce matin, notre concierge, Mrs. Hudson, a fait une tragique découverte."

On entendit à ce moment la pauvre dame en pleurs, de l'autre côté de la salle.

"Votre camarade, Mellody Lacroix, est décédée."

Des cris de stupeur résonnèrent. Je me retournais, certains étaient choqués, d'autres indifférents :

_"C'était prévisible. Je l'avait parié ... Allez, Greg, file-moi tes 10£! J'ai gagné!"_

_"Ppff, de toutes façons, j'ai jamais pu la saquer!"_

Etc, etc, etc ...

Je ne voulus pas en entendre davantage, et me bouchait les oreilles. Je me retournais, et jurerais avoir aperçu une larme, coulant le long des joues de mon ami. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Il était furieux, et prêt à exploser.

Lorsque brusquement, un cri perçant fit taire tout ce petit monde. Comme un râle, un rugissement de haine, et de douleur.

_Jim. _

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Il s'était levé dans un élan violent, et serrait ses poings. Un élève se risqua à demander, d'un ton moqueur et ironique : _"Qu'est-ce-que t'as, vieux ? Elle te manque déjà, ta cinglée de copine ?!"_

Jim brandit son poing, et l'envoya direct dans la face du malheureux, qui beugla comme un animal. Moriarty se rua sur lui, et continua de le frapper, encore et encore et encore. Le pauvre pissait le sang. Les pions surgissèrent alors de nulle part, et l'arrachèrent de sa victime. Ils le soulevairent par les aisselles, et le trainèrent sur plusieurs mètres ainsi. Ses pieds traînant au sol, il se débatait comme un beau diable. On aurait dit un de ces fous, dans les asiles, reconduit dans sa cellule. La multitude d'adolescents le fixait, incompréhensifs et ébétés. On emmena le blessé à l'infirmerie, tandis que le petit monde se calmait.

Le directeur repris, exténué :

"Elle s'est apparament jetée de la fenêtre, et ... il y aura sans doute une messe, organisée en son honneur dans les jours qui suivent. Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, une cellule psychologique vient d'être mise en place, en salle. Mes sincères condoléances."

La multitude d'élèves commençait à se lever, quand il nous démoralisa encore plus : "Oh, et les cours auront bien lieu aujourd'hui. Alors, je vous prie de retourner tranquillement et sans bruits dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Les cours commencent dans une heure, je vous suggère de vous dépêcher."


	2. Part 2 : James Moriarty

_**Hello Guys!**_

_**So ... Voilà. La voici enfin, cette putain de 2eme partie. Elle est là!**_

_**Mes chers lecteurs, blasés : "C'est pas trop tôt, on a failli attendre!"**_

_**Attention : LONG MESSAGE EN VUE**_

_**Thanks **__**: Alors, je voudrais tout d'abord remercier tous mes followers, et mes chers reviewers (que j'aime et que j'adore, encore plus que le Nutella, et les Oreos réunis ...) Par contre, les lecteurs fantômes sont priés de faire part de leur opinion. J'en ai besoin ! C'est pour cela que je remercie TRES FORT ceux qui ont posté leur avis. Cela m'aide beaucoup. Merci à vous tous, vous me motivez tellement, que je me tue pour que cette fanfic vous plaise :3**_

_**Précisions**__** : Pour ceux qui se demandent, et aussi par ce qu'on me l'a beaucoup reproché, OUI : la relation SH/JW va évoluer, même sous le POV de Jim Moriarty. Ne vous en faîtes pas ... LE SLASH ARRIVE ... IL APPROCHE ...**_

_**Je re-précise (par ce que c'est pas très clair), cette fanfic est en **__**plusieurs parties**__**. Sachant que lorsque j'écris, je n'ai **__**aucun plan**__**. Je pars en TOTAL Freestyle, à la one again a bistoufly! Mais j'ai tenté d'élaborer un pitit plan quand même, rien que pour vous, mes p'tits chous ;D**_

_**Part 1**__** (John) : 8 chapitres**_

_**Part 2 **__**(Moriarty) : 11 chapitres (Oui, je vous ai gâté cette fois, petits chanceux :D)**_

_**Part 3 **__**(Sherlock) : 14 ou 15 chapitres (par ce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à dire dans ce POV, et aussi parce que nombres d'entre vous m'ont harcelé avec : A QUAND UNE PARTIE AVEC SHERLAAWWK ?!)**_

_**Part 4 **__**(Un nouveau perso (faites moi des suggestions ;D) ou Sebastian Moran / ou RE-POV John) : 8 ou 9 ou 10 ou 11 chapitres (Enfin, autant qu'il faudra ...)**_

_**Part 5 **__**? (You tell me ...)**_

_**Epilogue d'outre-tombe**__**. (Oups! Spoilers, désolée xD)**_

_**====) Ce plan n'est **__**pas définitif **__**! (====**_

_**Donc voilà, bande de marshmallows. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, mais j'ai fait du light (on va dire) pour ce POV de Jim. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont encore tous ADOS et que leurs personnalités ne sont pas encore complètes ! Ils n'ont que 16-17 ans, il ne faut pas oublier, d'accord ?! **_

_**Alors, s'il vous plaît, soyez gentils avec votre pauvre servante, qui se démène comme pas possible pour vous faire plaisir, mes chers petits lecteurs ;D**_

_**Bref. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette partie, et vu que je n'ai toujours pas d'idées pour la fin (je vous l'ai dit, je pars en freestyle -"), je vous invite à me faire part de vos idées de fifous par messages ou reviews. Ca me fait toujours chaud au coeur :D**_

_**Bon, je vais arrêter de me plaindre et de vous embêter ... Je vous laisse avec Jim Moriarty et sa rancoeur ... Il va se passer beaucoup de choses dans cette partie : DES REVELATIONS (oui, il y en a encore ... Désolée ...) ; DU SUSPENS ; DE NOUVELLES RENCONTRES ; DE L'AVENTURE ; DES ENGUEULADES et ... DE L'AMOOOUUUUUR ...**_

_**Je vous convie à lire cette suite, que j'ai écrit plutôt à la va-vite (et que je ne trouve pas géniale, mais on a toujours besoin d'une transition avant de passer aux choses sérieuses (Part 3 : Sherlock Holmes ... COMING (date unknown)) ...).**_

_**Han non! J'oubliais ... Mes chers petits, je me suis littéralement "cassé le cul" (excusez mon langage ...) à vous préparer une super Playlist de-la-mort-qui-tue, afin de la jouez en même temps que vous lisez ...**_

_** /theunknownpsycho/i-m-gonna-fight-em-off-j-m**_

_**Je sais, ne me remerciez pas. Je suis trop gentille avec vous, petits chanceux ;D Et vu que j'adore vous facilitez la tâche, j'ai carrément mis LE lien pour l'écoutez en direct ... SEULEMENT le putain de site 8tracks ne veut pas uploader certaines de mes chansons ... Alors Je la retranscrit donc ici, et téléchargez les chansons manquantes sur Youtube (Avec le fabuleux logiciel gratuit Songr):**_

_**Part 2 [James Moriarty]**_

_**I'm Gonna Fight 'Em Off ~ J.M**_

1) The Link - Sweet Dreams (Dexter Score) by Daniel Licht

2) Monster OST - Grain (opening theme)

3) O Death (Supernatural BO)

4) Sleeping With Ghosts by Placebo

5) (Ugly Like Me) Outside by StainD

6) Sinnerman by Nina Simone

7) Love Interruption by Jack White

8) The Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes (Remix by The Glitch Mob)

9) Wink (Dexter Score) by Daniel Licht

10) Comptine d'un Autre Eté (Amélie Poulain BO)

11) Burn It Down by Linkin Park

12) I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters

13) Right Action by Franz Ferdinand

14) Psycho by Puddle of Mudd

15) Monster by Skillet

16) Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace

17) Diablo by Simon Curtis

18) For What It's Worth by Placebo

19) Flesh by Simon Curtis

20) I'm Your Villain by Franz Ferdinand

21) StrangeLove by Depeche Mode

22) Madness by Muse

23) End Credit (Dexter Score) by Daniel Licht

24) Changed (Dexter Score) by Daniel Licht

25) Funny (Dexter Score) by Daniel Licht

26) Ending (Dexter Score) by Daniel Licht

* * *

Normalement, vous aurez fini de lire à cette hauteur. J'ai fais le test rien que pour vous :D

(Autres chansons qui vont bien aussi, et que je ne peux m'empêcher de mettre, même si c'est fini ...)

27) Marilyn by Indochine

28) Hurricane by Panic!At The Disco

29) Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis

30) We're Through by Smile Empty Soul

31) Wretches And Kings by Linkin Park

_**Oh! La 3e partie sera un peu plus longue à venir étant donné qu'elle sera TRES longue et que je travaillerais beaucoup pour mon FUCKING Bac ... Désolée, alors voilà cette seconde partie en attendant la 3e. A lire et à relire :3**_

_**P.S : Excusez moi, je suis pas douée pour inventer des titres pour les chapitres. Donc ... Eh bah, ça craint un peu. BREF.**_

_**ENJOY xD**_

**COLLEGE BOYS [Jim Moriarty]**

**Chapter 1 : Prélude Au Chaos**

L'infirmerie est terne. Et beaucoup trop aseptisée à mon goût. Je déteste être pris pour un fou. Surtout à cause de ce Sherlock Holmes. Pfff! Ridicules pensées. Je suis censé être en deuil. Mais je ne sais même plus quoi penser. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire maintenant. _Je suis seul. A nouveau._

Qu'est ce qu'il fait froid ici ! On s'les gêle ! Je remonte la couverture sur moi. Et ce lit est inconfortable. Je sais même pas ce que je fous ici! Je suis pas malade. J'ai juste ... "pété un câble", on va dire ... En quelque sorte. C'est normal, cela dit.

Je n'aime pas ce mot. "Normal". C'est vrai, c'est quoi être _normal_ ?! Être un putain de mouton, comme tous ces gens. C'qu'ils peuvent me dégoûter ... Pourquoi diable m'a-t-on envoyé ici ?! Une année m'aurait largement suffi. Mais non! Il faut encore qu'on m'inflige ça. Satanés parents!

Quoi qu'il en soit, Sherlock et son ... John sont plus coriaces que je ne le pensais.

D'ailleurs, j'ignore même ce qu'il représente à ses yeux, ce qu'il est pour lui. Je suis sûr que lui non plus ne saurait définir cette relation. Mais au moins, Sherlock a de la chance, lui! Il a quelqu'un sur qui compter, lui! _Je suis seul. A nouveau_.

_Je vais me venger._

Je la connaissais, Mellody. Du moins, je croyais la connaître. Si imprévisible ... Comme moi. Ma protégée ... Elle a disparue. Je n'ai pas su la protéger de Sherlock.

Elle parlait souvent de la mort. Que ça serait reposant. Que la vie n'était qu'une blague. Que la mort en était la chute. Et, elle avait raison. Je n'ai pas su la sauver. Si seulement je n'étais pas parti, si seulement j'étais resté ... Mais la fatigue l'avait emporté, et le sommeil m'a assommé. Je m'en veux. Tellement. _Je suis seul. A nouveau._

Pas de passé. Plus d'avenir. Que vais-je devenir ?!

En tout cas, c'est sûrement pas avec mon comportement que je vais me faire des amis. Et puis de toute façon, ça sert à rien, les amis. Mellody, elle, me comprenait. Elle savait ce que c'était, cette douleur intérieure. Ce trou noir, qui s'amplifie dans la poitrine, et qui aspire tout votre être. Elle savait ce que s'était. Elle m'était utile, et je l'était pour elle. J'en suis persuadé.

Je dois la venger.

Je le dois.

Pour elle. Pour moi.

_Et j'ai déjà une petite idée ..._

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Mensonges, Affabulation et Mythomanie**

Cela fait à présent deux heures que j'attends devant le bureau du directeur. On m'a convoqué. Mais -comme d'habitude- j'ai un plan. Je sais me défendre. Ma vengeance approche. _Mon Dieu, que cette phrase est cliché!_

La porte de bois s'ouvre dans un bruit des plus lugubre, digne d'un manoir hanté. Une voix morne se fait entendre : _"Entrez!" _Malgré tout, je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai JAMAIS peur. Ainsi, avec confiance, je me lève, et avance jusqu'au bureau du chef d'établissement.

La pièce est immense, voire très vaste. Un style très ancien. De grandes bibliothèques s'alignent le long des murs. Un doux parfum aigre de vieux livres s'en dégage. Le parquet grinçant au contact des mes chaussures, je prends une grande inspiration.

"Ah! Bonsoir, James."

Le vieil homme, dans les cinquante-soixante ans, parait jovial. Ses joues boursouflées sont écarlates, au fur et à mesure que ses lèvres s'étirent en un rictus amical.

_Pourquoi sourire ?! Il y a une élève qui s'est suicidée hier soir, abruti !_

Mais je garde mes réflexions pour moi, contient ma rage au plus profond. Et lui fait une risette en retour.

"Bonsoir, Mister."

Il me fait signe de m'asseoir. Je m'exécute, en faisant attention de ne pas froisser ma veste d'uniforme. Le directeur, jusqu'à lors affalé comme un gros porc dans son fauteuil, essaye de reprendre une posture plus sérieuse. Joignant ses petites mains moites, il s'éclaircit la gorge, tousse bruyamment au passage, et prends la parole :

"Si je vous ai convoqué ce soir, mon bon garçon, c'est pour vous demander des précisions, vis-à-vis du ... comportement, quelque peu excessif, dont vous avez fait preuve lors de l'annonce du ... décès de votre camarade."

Je ne réponds pas. Trop agacé. Je reste de marbre, aussi glacial qu'un certain Sherlock. Il continua, d'un air blasé :

"- Écoutez, je concevois et comprend parfaitement votre réaction. C'est _normal_, après tout, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez proche tout les deux. Mais cela dit, sachez que ce n'est pas une bonne raison pour vous en prendre à vos autres camarades.

- Mais, Mister. Il l'a insultée, il m'a ... provoqué! Ce n'est pas -

- Je sais." me coupa-t-il, froidement. "Mais ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que si jamais vous recommenciez, vous risqueriez fortement l'exclusion. Et pas seulement pour 3 jours ... Nous sommes dans un établissement_ très _important, où l'élite de la Grande-Bretagne est formée aux plus hauts métiers de notre belle société. Les parents payent pour que leurs enfants leur succèdent, et ce n'est pas en les ... malmenant que vous deviendrez une personne importante. Vous saisissez ?

- Pas vraiment, non."

Il soupira, exaspéré.

"- Bon, James. On va faire simple. Plus de violence, sinon, vous pouvez dire _bye-bye _à votre avenir. Compris ?

- Bien sûr, Mister. Mais il y quelque chose qui me chiffonne ...

- Et, qu'est-ce, mon garçon ? demanda le moralisateur.

- Eh bien, je suspecte ... Enfin, je crois que ma camarade, Mellody Lacroix, ne s'est pas suicidée.

- Pardon ?! Mais que voulez-vous dire, James ?

- Mister, je crois qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre.

- Un ... Un meurtre ?! Comment ça ? s'enquit-il, curieux.

- Hier soir, je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit. Il devait être 4h du matin, lorsque je me suis aperçu que mes colocataires avaient disparus ...

- Vos colocataires ?!

- Oui, je partage ma chambre avec Sherlock Holmes et John Watson.

- Oh! Oui, bien sûr, que suis-je bête! fit le directeur.

- Donc, comme je disait, ils n'étaient plus là. Quand soudain, la porte s'est ouverte. C'était Sherlock et John. Très vite, je me suis demandé ce qu'il était allés faire dehors à cette heure. J'ai fait semblant de dormir, afin de les écouter. Et ils ont chuchoté pendant un bon moment."

Le directeur, de plus en plus intéressé, fronçait les sourcils au fur et à mesure que les paroles s'envolaient. Judicieusement, j'avais tout prévu, tout planifié pour appuyer mes arguments. Je sortis, en guise de preuve, une feuille de papier de ma poche intérieure.

"Heureusement pour vous, j'ai une bonne mémoire, et j'ai retranscrit leur paroles, mot pour mot." dis-je, fièrement.

Il s'empara du bout de papier, et commença à lire. Petit à petit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la lecture du dialogue.

"Vous ... Vous avez bien fait de me prévenir, James. Je vais en prendre compte, bien sûr." fit-il, les pupilles toujours rivées sur le document.

Pour en rajouter, je continuais : "En effet, ça m'a semblé suspect. Alors, je me suis dit que vous en informer ne serait pas plus mal ..."

Il balbutia quelques mots, comme lointains : "Oui, bien sûr. Vous avez eu parfaitement raison." Puis, il se reprit, et sortit de sa bulle : "Et bien, dans ce cas, James ... Vous m'avez été d'une grande utilité, je vous en remercie."

_"Moi de même, Mister. Moi de même ..."_

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Chercher le Chien / Vérités sur bouts de papiers**

Il s'est passé une journée depuis l'incident funeste, et mon plan n'a toujours pas marché. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, ce directeur ?!_

Bien sûr, Mellody me manquait toujours autant ; quant à moi, je restais impassible aux moqueries de mes débiles de semblables. La classe de L me semblait comme ... _différente _maintenant ...

Sans elle, _je m'ennuie_. Fini les fous rires en Anglais, fini les petits bouts de papiers en classe, fini les insultes affectives. _Fini_. Tout est fini. Jamais plus je ne reverrai son sourire, jamais plus je n'entendrais sa voix, et jamais plus elle ne me dira que je suis celui qu'elle aime. Parce qu'elle est partie. Pour de bon.

Du coup, la solitude se fait plus pesante. L'homme n'est pas fait pour vivre seul. Il me faut un ... _chien-chien_. Comme Sherlock, il a de la chance d'avoir John! Moi, il n'y a plus personne. Sur les 15 d'entre nous, pauvres littéraires, il n'y en avait pas d'autres, dignes de ce nom.

Il faut que je montre à Sherlock que moi aussi, j'ai quelqu'un. Quelqu'un sur qui compter. Quelqu'un pour écouter. Et surtout, quelqu'un à frapper.

_Mais qui ?_

* * *

Ça y est! Les cours de la journée sont fini! Je vais enfin pouvoir me mettre à la recherche de ce quelqu'un ... Garçon ou fille ?

J'en sais rien. Quand je verrais ce quelqu'un, je le saurait. Au plus profond de moi, je le saurais. Je le trouverai, mon _chien-chien_!

J'attrape mon sac, et me barre de la classe vite fait. Où est-ce que je pourrais trouver quelqu'un ? Peut-être l'atelier ? Après tout, c'est là que Mellody passait le plus clair de son temps. Je me précipite donc dans la salle d'art. Et quelle fut ma surprise lorsque je fis mon entrée!

Des bougies allumées ornaient le grand bureau sur l'estrade. Des photos de Mellody éparpillées partout. Certaines avaient la vitre du cadre brisée. D'autres étaient simplement cornées ou abîmées, voire même tachées de gouttes de peinture multicolores. Très artistique dans l'ensemble.

Une fille, toute vêtue de noir y était assise. Elle leva la tête : le rimmel noir avait coulé, traçant des traînées sombres sur ses joues creuses. La tristesse se lisait facilement sur sa face déprimée. Elle était évidemment plus jeune, niveau quatrième ou troisième. Le regard vitreux, et le menton tremblotant, elle sembla me reconnaître, et s'avança vers moi.

"Je suis la seule ici, à la pleurer. Les autres s'en foutent, mais pas moi. C'était comme ... une grande sœur pour moi, elle m'apprenait à dessiner ..."

Elle pris une grande inspiration, et se calma.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi." m'annonça-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la classe, et en ramena un grand carton vert et noir. _Sa_ pochette à dessins.

"C'est pour toi. Elle m'a dit de te la donner, l'autre jour. Elle semblait ... distante. Comme si, elle avait tout prévu." Sur ce, la fille en noir éclata en sanglots, et repartit s'asseoir à sa table. _Drôle de gamine!_

Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de cette ... intervention. _Et pourquoi m'a-t-elle donné son carton ?! Que ce que je vais bien pouvoir en faire, moi ?!_

A moins que ... A moins qu'elle m'ait laissé un message!

Le carton encombrant sous le bras, je m'enfuis au tout dernier étage, abandonné la plupart du temps, qui était notre lieu favori de rendez-vous. Je me précipitai au fond du couloir et ouvrit la pochette avec précipitation. Mon cœur, battant la chamade, sembla s'arrêter lorsque j'aperçus une enveloppe. Noire.

Il y était inscrit, au crayon blanc :

_Pour mon cher Jim._

_A ouvrir n'importe où, n'importe quand._

Un dessin d'une petite araignée, sortie de son imagination, ornait le tout.

Je m'empressais aussitôt de l'ouvrir. J'extirpais le papier avec précaution, et le dépliait avec appréhension. Les mains tremblantes, tenant fermement la lettre, je me mis à lire :

_Jimmy,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis morte. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne te manquerais pas. Je te connais. Tu détestes tout le monde. Même moi. Tu me le disais si souvent ... Mais, bien sûr, j'avais compris. Avec toi, tout marche à l'envers. J'ai vite fait le rapprochement._

_Si je t'écris, c'est aussi pour te dire que ... Non. Ce n'est pas Sherlock qui m'a tuée, au cas où tu serais trop bête pour le deviner. Mais tu es intelligent, tu sais que c'était MA décision. Tu le sais. Si j'ai commis l'irrémédiable, c'est parce que ... J'en sais rien. Le défi ? Le goût du danger ? J'en suis tellement accro! Comme toi, mon Jimmy. Mon cher Jim._

_Je suis partie, mais je reste ici, avec toi. A l'intérieur. Pas dans ton cœur, bien sûr. Les monstres comme toi et moi n'en n'ont pas ... Tu le sais bien. Mais je subsiste quand même. Tant que tu te souviens de moi. Mais tu m'oublieras, Jim. Et ne dis pas le contraire, tu m'oublieras, un jour ou l'autre._

_J'aimerais aussi te dire que ... même si tu détestes Sherlock, s'il te plaît, ne le tue pas. Fais-le souffrir à ta guise, il s'en remettra toujours. Je le connais, surtout qu'il a un nouvel ami, à présent. (Aufait, tu as remarqué ? Avoue-le ... Tu as remarqué). Donc, je t'en conjure, Jimmy, ne le tue pas. ET John non plus! Sauf si tu les tue ENSEMBLE, là, il n'y a pas de problème. Tu sais, l'amour est un très dangereux désavantage. Tu en a d'ailleurs fait les frais ...  
_

_Quant à nous deux, je crois que tout a déjà été dit de mon vivant. N'est-ce-pas ? _

_Une dernière chose : Jim, trouve quelqu'un. Trouve TON John Watson. Car je sais que je n'ai JAMAIS été à la hauteur de tes espérances. Ton exigence, ton intransigeance te tueront, un jour ou l'autre. En attendant, profite de ta vie. Et ne la gâche pas comme moi je l'ai fait._

_Maître, je vous déteste._

_xxx_

_Ta Mellody._

_P.S : Il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié de t'avouer. Vas dans ma chambre, sers-toi dans ce qui te paraît utile. Quelque chose t'attends dans ma salle de bain. J'y ai laissé la vérité ..._

Pour une des seules fois dans ma chienne de vie, je me mets à pleurer. Pourquoi ? J'en sais trop rien. Je déteste les adieux. Surtout par écrit. Alors je crie. Je tape des poings, des pieds. Je frappe les murs, le plancher. La rage m'emporte fougueusement, et je m'affale sur le sol. Recroquevillé par terre, comme un bébé, je ne peux stopper les larmes, ruisselantes sur mes joues.

Elle est la seule qui ai vraiment compté. Elle était parfaite pour moi, et _moi seul_. Elle m'appelait même "son maître". On se détestait autant qu'on s'aimait. On aurait pû tuer, l'un pour l'autre. On aurait pû se tuer _ensemble._ Sherlock ne m'a pas donné cette chance, de mourir avec elle. Il va payer, ce petit fils de pute! Et son "ami" ne sera pas épargné. Il souffrira comme moi je souffre. Quoi qu'en dise Mellody, elle est morte. Un point, c'est tout.

* * *

Après m'être calmé, je m'oriente d'un pas lourd vers l'étage du dortoir des filles. Je descends les marches, passif et mou, complétement vidé de mes forces. Il est 17h, quelques filles doivent s'y trouver._ J'en ai rien à foutre!_ fis ma petite voix intérieure, tandis que je poussais violemment la porte. Quelques pouffiasses, assises sur des lits, me toisent de haut en bas. D'autres protestent :

_"C'est Jim. Jim Moriarty!"_

_"C'était pas le copain de l'autre folle ?!"_

_"L'autre nuit, je l'ai vu se faufiler dans sa chambre. Ils étaient pas discrets!"_

_"Qu'est ce qu'il fout là, lui ?!"_

Un regard soudain, empli de haine, de rage et d'envie meurtrière les fit taire.

J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre, et, à ma plus grande stupeur, deux merdeuses étaient en train de piller sa chambre. Elle ne me remarquèrent pas de suite _: "Regarde! T'as vu tout ce maquillage gratos ?!" - "Oh! J'adooore ce vernis, la couleur est ma-gni-fique!"_

S'en était trop pour moi. Je m'approche d'elles, et les saisis par les cheveux. Elles en hurlèrent de douleur. Ce qui me rendit encore plus heureux!

"Allez, dégagez, les pouffiasses! DEHORS !"

_BLAM ! _Je leurs claquais aussitôt la porte au nez.

Je respirais alors profondément, et la douce odeur de ma Mellody m'enivra. J'examinais longuement la petite chambre, bien rangée. A part quelques fringues étalées par terre ... Oh! J'y retrouvais également un de mes slips, gisant au bord du lit. Je le rangeais en vitesse dans mon sac.

_Si seulement je pouvais tout rapporter! _soupirais-je. J'optais cependant pour son doudou, une peluche Peter-Pan ; une pince à cheveux noire ; son ordinateur ; son livre préféré (Un recueil de poèmes de John Keats) ; une photo de nous deux ainsi que sa chaîne en argent.

C'est avec inquiétude que j'appuyais sur le poignée de la minuscule salle de bain. Je ferme mes yeux, anxieux. Et les rouvre, pour découvrir quelque chose, posé sur le rebord du lavabo.

Comme une forme allongée. Une boîte en carton, ainsi qu'un mode d'emploi gisent sur le sol.

Je m'empare de l'étrange objet.

Un test de grossesse.

Positif.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Voeu au Clair de Lune (****Deuxième étoile à droite, et tout droit jusqu'au matin)**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à digérer la nouvelle. Toutes sortes d'émotions m'avaient possédées. Colère. Rage. Déprime. Tristesse. Douleur. Inquiétude. Douleur à nouveau. Pour enfin, rester dans cet état végétatif. Abasourdi, comme sonné, après un choc ou une collision. J'ai mal. Comment elle a pu me cacher ça ?! A moi ? _PUTAIN !_

Ce n'était pas un suicide. Mais un **DOUBLE **suicide.

Me voilà bien. En plus de devoir supporter le manque de Mellody, je dois EN PLUS supporter la mort de ... _cette chose _... dans son ventre. _UN ÊTRE VIVANT, BORDEL !_

Comment a-t-elle pû ?!

_Remarque ..._

Elle avait 16 ans. Elle aurait avorté de toute façon ... Mais quand même, quoi! C'était un _PUTAIN _de truc vivant !

Pourquoi elle me l'a pas dit ?!

_Quelle salope, espèce de pute! _

_Qu'est-ce-qu'elle_ _me manque_ ...

* * *

Il fait nuit. Je me suis levé, je ne peux supporter d'être dans la même pièce que ces deux tarés._ Je les hais_! Et je ferais tout pour les détruire! Je les réduirais en un tas de cendres ...

J'échappe, avec succès, à la surveillance du pion, endormi. Tout est calme, silencieux.

La Lune se montre, cette nuit.

Je me rends au dernier étage. Là où tout s'est fini pour elle. Je n'arrête pas de penser. Trop de questions sans réponses dans ma tête. Trop de doutes.

Son Peter Pan me tient compagnie. Il est tout doux, comme de la soie. Je le tiens fermement, je le serre, près de ma poitrine. Il absorbe quelques larmes qui tentent de s'échapper. C'est _très_ rare de pleurer pour moi. Je n'éprouve tout simplement pas le besoin de chialer comme une gonzesse d'habitude, c'est si ... Banal. Pleurer. Et pathétique.

Surtout que cela ne me la ramènera sûrement pas.

J'ouvre la fenêtre, et me penche. La tâche écarlate est à peine effacée. Le sang est difficile à partir. D'où je suis, on dirais quasiment le milieu d'une cible. Cette tâche rouge.

Je lève la tête. Les étoiles m'observent. Elles brillent tellement. Je chuchote : _"Mellody, c'est toi ?" _Et une étoile filante passe, si rapide, tel un éclair lumineux dans le ciel d'un pur indigo. Un signe ? Non. C'est de la pure coïncidence ... Quelles conneries! Cependant, je ne peux résister et vite fait, je me dépêche de faire un vœu : _"Je voudrais te revoir. Encore une fois."_

Il fait froid, si froid ... Je m'éloigne vivement, et ferme la fenêtre.

Finalement, je me décide à retourner me coucher. La fatigue se fait sentir, et mes yeux tentent de se fermer. Peter Pan, toujours à mes côtés, me regarde de ses yeux cousus. Son sourire sonne faux. Comme ma Mellody.

Cela fait deux jours, depuis tout ça et je reste froid. Sans émotions. J'en ai eu trop d'un coup. Alors, ça suffit. _J'en ai assez! _Je broie du noir, seul dans mon coin, encore trop choqué pour me mettre à la recherche d'un nouvel ami.

Les relations humaines ... Je vais me tenir à distance de tout ça.

Pour ne plus souffrir. Ça fait trop mal, la vie.

* * *

**Chapter 5 : I'm - LOCKED**

Le lendemain matin, je déjeune seul. Comme à mon habitude. De temps à autre, des élèves me fixent. J'affronte aussitôt leurs regards, et ils baissent les yeux. _Quels lâches!_

Les cours se succèdent. Un par un.

_Je m'ennuie!_

Je suis devenu un vrai zombie. Mellody serait attristée de me voir ainsi. Alors, je me contente d'errer, là, seul dans les couloirs.

Fin des cours. Je vais dans ma chambre. Personne. _Ouf! _Depuis le temps, je n'ai toujours pas ouvert l'ordi de Mellody. Alors, mes devoirs étant tous terminés, je m'y précipite.

**Mot de passe : _**

_Merde!_

Si j'étais Sherlock Holmes, je n'aurai aucune hésitation. Mais là, je sèche ... Quelque chose me tord les boyaux. J'essaye tout de même ...

**JIM**

Le son discordant de l'ordinateur m'indique que c'est faux. _Fais chier! _Je réessaye :

**PETER PAN**

Même son à nouveau. _PUTAIN DE MERDEUH! Rhaaaaah!_

Quand soudain, illumination ... Dernier essai. Mes doigts collent aux touches.

**MAITRE**

_Tidiii _

La session s'ouvre. _YEAAAAHHHHH!_

Alors, je me mets en tête de farfouiller un peu.

Pas grand chose dans ses images. De bonnes musiques, que je m'empresse de syncroniser dans mon iPod. J'en joue une en attendant.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah. Stayin' Alive. Stayin' Alive. Ah, ah, ah, ah. Stayiiiin' Aliiiiive _

Rien dans ses vidéos, à part quelques films de guerres, ainsi que quelques épisodes de Doctor Who. Puis, je clique sur Documents. Et là, j'aperçois un texte, intitulé : _Lis-Moi_

Je m'empresse de double-cliquer. A ma plus grande surprise, une feuille blanche apparu à l'écran. _C'est une blague où quoi ?! _Lorsque soudain, je m'aperçois que le curseur de la page est petit. Je tilte, sélectionne le texte, et change sa couleur en noir. Et les paragraphes apparurent.

_Cher Jim,_

_Si tu lis ce texte, tu es encore plus intelligent que je ne le pensais. Bravo, et toutes mes félicitations, petit génie ... (C'est ironique, bien sûr ...)_

_A cette heure, tu as sans doute lu ma lettre, récupéré quelques affaires et ... découvert la vérité, déposée sur mon lavabo._

_Tu es en colère, et c'est compréhensible. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai su que peu de temps avant mon suicide. (Oui, j'avais tout planifié. Comme toi. Tu m'a bien appris, maître.) _

_Avant de penser à toi, imagine MA réaction. Je m'en doutais un peu, cela dit. Nausées, vomissements. Bref. Je vais pas te faire un dessin._

_Je vais être directe._

_De toute manière, j'aurai avorté. Abruti._

_Tu crois qu'à 16 ans, je peux me permettre d'être enceinte ?!_

_Et puis, de toute façon, c'est MON choix._

_Le test indique que je le suis depuis 3 semaines. Et c'est bizarre de se dire : Putain! Y'a un truc dans mon ventre!_

_Tu sais pas ce que c'est. _

_Tu sais rien._

_Et puis, c'est ta faute, p'tit con. Tu m'avais dit que tu l'avais mise, cette putain de capote! JE TE HAIS! C'est TA faute. Alors, viens pas te plaindre : Oh mon Dieu! Elle a tué notre bébé!_

_Pour une fois, je peux vraiment parler! Bordel!_

_Si je me tue, c'est pour avoir la paix._

_Je t'aimais, Jim._

_Oui, je t'ai vraiment aimé._

_Mais, tout ça, c'est du passé._

_Et on doit laisser le passé derrière nous._

_..._

_Malgré tout, tu m'a appris bien des choses. Et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Mais la gratitude est vaine. _

_Alors, prouve-moi que j'ai tord. _

_Prouve-moi que Jim Moriarty ne va pas s'abattre. Et qu'il saura surmonter tout ça la tête haute. Comme un vrai mec. Un homme. Mon homme._

_Adieu, Maître._

Mellody Lacroix.

_P.S : Prends soin de mon Peter Pan._

Je reste là, éberlué devant l'écran. La petite barre clignote, comme pour me narguer. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser de toi, Mellody.

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Confrontation et séance ****photo **

Au moment même où j'éteignais l'ordinateur, Sherlock et John firent leur entrée.

"Tiens, t'es là toi ?!" fit Sherlock, dédaigneux.

Il haussa les épaules, tandis que John ne me prêta _même pas _attention. Comme si j'étais invisible!

Le grand dadet s'installa dans le fauteuil, tandis que John s'activa sur son devoir de chimie. Comme si j'étais un fantôme, ils m'ignorent. Je bouillonne de rage, prêt à exploser.

J'étais sur le point de parler, quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Un pion héla : _"Sherlock Holmes et ..."_ Il vérifia son carnet de notes. _"Et John Watson. Vous êtes convoqués chez le Directeur."_

John parut blemir d'un coup, quant à Sherlock, il se contenta de lever un sourcil. Le pion précisa : **"Immédiatement."**

Avec un long soupir, Sherlock se leva, blasé. John, lui, était -au contraire- alarmé. Il me jeta un regard accusateur.

_Ah! Là, je suis plus invisible, hein ?_

Je me contentai de savourer mon plaisir, et lui souriais. Sherlock suivit le surveillant. John en fit de même, tout en continuant de me fixer méchamment. Je le saluai de la main.

_Bye-Bye, Sherlock et John. Vous plongerez ... ensemble. Et vous coulerez. Vous allez être noyés, et moi, je serai là, à vous regardez vous débattre vainement. Et je rigolerais._

* * *

_Ah! J'ai enfin fini ces putains d'exos de maths!_ Bien déterminé à savourer le reste de cette délicieuse soirée, je m'empare du recueil de poèmes. Je commence à lire _Ode to a Nightingale_, quand j'entendis des voix, au loin. Des voix qui se rapprochent. Comme une dispute.

_"C'est LUI, j'te dis! Je te promets. Quand on est partis, il m'a sourit! Il m'a nargué!"_

J'attendais impatiemment la suite, de la part du plus grand, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à une vitesse incroyable. Si bien que l'air me décoiffa. Et elle fut claquée avec violence, dans un grand bruit sec_. VLAM !_

Mes chers colocataires se tenaient là, devant mon lit. Sherlock était droit comme un i, les bras croisés, imposant par sa grandeur. Le plus petit, Watson, était chétif, mais ses yeux m'envoyaient des éclairs foudroyants de colère. Il serrait les poings.

_"Explique-toi." _déclara fermement Sherlock. John approuva.

"Moi ?!" m'étonnais-je, faussement. "Mais voyons, je suis innocent."

Les deux amis me toisèrent, encore plus irrités et agacés qu'auparavant.

"On veux des réponses, Jim. Pas des mensonges!" s'énerva John.

Je soupirai longuement, et fermait mon livre : "Bon! Hmmm, eh bien ... Disons que ... Enfin ... Je n'y suis pour rien."

John était sur le point de me cogner, lorsque Sherlock l'en empêcha. _"Il n'en vaut pas la peine, John. Tu vas te faire mal."_

"Comme c'est mignon! Ils sont amoureux! Oh, les menteurs, ils sont amoureux!" chantonnais-je, badin.

John devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et Sherlock fronça les sourcils, apparemment confus. Aucun d'eux ne releva, ni ne protesta. _Ça veut tout dire ... _pensais-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sherlock se reprit, et continua :

"- James. Arrête ce cirque. Je te connais. Je sais que ça fait mal de perdre quelqu'un, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour -

- TAIS-TOI! Juste ... Ferme-la! Tu sais pas ce que c'est ... de perdre quelqu'un! gueulais-je, hors de moi.

- Tu te trompes, Jim.

- Vraiment ?! questionnais-je, sur le même ton.

- Mon ... Mon père est décédé. Quand j'avais 5 ans. C'est ma mère qui m'a élevé, ainsi que mon grand frère."

Un gros blanc suivit.

John parut aussi étonné que moi.

_Que répondre ?!_

A court d'arguments, je m'écris : "C'est TON problème! J'en ai rien à foutre!"

Sherlock resta interdit. John, lui, paraissait absent.

"De toute façon, je vous emmerde. C'est TA faute, Sherlock. Tu aurais dû la retenir. C'est TOI le fautif! Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi! Si tu ne t'étais pas mêlé de nos affaires, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé! Je vous hais. Tous les deux. Je vous brûlerais. Et même la mort ne saurait vous sauvez. Vous souffrirez, comme moi j'ai souffert. Pourquoi n'y aurait-il que moi, hein ?!"

_**"Parce que tu le mérites."**_

Sherlock et moi dévisagèrent John. On aurait dit qu'il pétait -sévèrement- les plombs.

"- Ça suffit, Jim! Si elle est morte, ce n'est sûrement pas la faute de Sherlock! J'ai tout vu, j'étais là. Et c'est vous deux, toi et ta ... copine, qui nous ont emmerdé. Sherlock et moi, on rien demandé! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces comportements, dignes de gamins de 6 ans! Évoluez un peu, bordel!"

- John. Calme-toi - commença Sherlock, d'une voix mielleuse.

- Oh, toi ça va, monsieur-je-sais-tout! Ça suffit! J'aurais jamais dû m'embarquer là-dedans. T'es qu'un pauv' mec égocentrique, imbu de lui-même, trop fier pour avouer qu'il a tord. Tu te rends pas compte à quel point je me sens ... minable, à côté de toi! J'aurais jamais dû être ton ami, Sherlock. Jamais! Tout ça ... C'était une_ erreur_."

Sur ces mots, John quitta la chambre.

_Eh Bien! Mon plan marche encore mieux que je ne le pensais ... Voilà qu'ils se disputent. PAR-FAIT!_

Sherlock resta planté là, sans défense. On aurait dit qu'il ... qu'il buggait. Ah! Les sentiments. Le grain de poussière dans la machine, qui fait tout disfonctionner. Et je suis bien placé pour le savoir ...

"Eh bien! On dirait qu'il n'y a plus que toi et moi, Sherlock."

Il ne répondit pas. Absent, presque comme s'il était _très très _loin.

"Whouhou! Hey! Je suis là ... _Sherly_."

Et je fis en sorte de bien _appuyer_ sur ce mot. Il se tourna vers moi, et sembla me considérer un moment. Il fini par parler, enfin!

"- Pourquoi ?

- Hhmmm, par ... pure méchanceté."

Il répéta ce mot, comme une ritournelle : _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? __**Pourquoi ?**_

La gradation se fit ascendante dans le ton. Il criait de plus en plus. La rage à son apogée, il s'effondra sur son fauteuil, comme brisé en mille morceaux. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, et secoua ses boucles folles dans tous les sens.

Cependant, il ne pleurai pas. Non. Sherlock Holmes ne pleure pas. JAMAIS.

Il semblait plutôt ... dramatiser. Ou réfléchir.

Oui. Réflechir.

* * *

20 bonnes minutes se passèrent, sans le moindre dialogue. Rien. _Quel ennui!_ Je m'étais replongé dans ma lecture, quant à Sherlock, il ... il n'avait pas bougé. Et John n'est toujours pas là. _Quelle ambiance de fou! _ironisais-je, à moi-même.

Lassé, je jette un coup d'oeil à mon iPhone : 20h30. _Quel ennui!_

Lorsqu'une petite sonnerie se fit entendre : _Tulutu_

Nouveau message.

Pour Sherlock.

Je le vis sortir son portable, équarquiller légerement ses yeux bleus, se lever d'un bond et partir précipitemment. _Mais où est-ce-qu'il peut bien aller ?!_

Je décide alors de le suivre. Dans la plus grande discrétion, _bien sûr_.

J'essaye de ne pas faire de bruit, mais le vieux parquet du lycée ne m'aide pas. Sherlock ne m'a pas encore remarqué. Les couloirs sont longs, et difficiles à traverser. Je dois attendre que Sherlock finisse de le parcourir, pour que je puisse enfin le franchir. Non sans précipitation! Heureusement pour moi, je ne le perds pas!

_Bordel, où est-ce-qu'il va comme ça ?!_

Nous -enfin Sherlock, PUIS moi-même- arrivâmes finalement à destination. Dans les bas sous-sols, au Gymnase. Les vestiaires sont vides, inanimés. _Normal, à cette heure-ci!_

Je me cache derrière une rangée de casiers, rouillés par l'humidité. Les pas de Sherlock résonnent, l'écho est quasi-fantomatique. De sa voix grave, il déclare : "Je sais que tu es là."

_Merde! Il m'a reperé!_

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de ma cachette, quand j'aperçus John.

_John ?!_

Je me planque à nouveau, et observe la scène, intrigué.

Le petit blond paraît stressé, et embarassé. Sherlock continue : "J'ai eu ton message." John acquiesce, et détourne son regard ailleurs. Il évite le contact visuel avec son ami.

_Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bordel ?_

Il bafouille : "Ou-Oui. Je ... Je ... Il fallait que je te parle."

_Silence._

"Je t'écoutes." certifia Sherlock.

John s'avance avec hésitation vers lui. Il se triture les mains dans tous les sens. Le stress se fait ressentir. Il arrive au niveau de Sherlock, immobile.

"Je ... Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je ... Je sais, je n'ai pas d'excuses à te fournir. Ce que j'ai dit ... Je ne le pensais pas. C'était ... la colère. C'était pas vraiment moi. C'est ... C'est Jim, qui m'a mis dans tout mes états. Je ..."

Le blondinet inspira profondément.

"Pardonnes-moi, Sherlock."

Son regard, implorant, était plus qu'expressif. Les yeux humides, il se retient de verser une larme. C'est évident.

Sherlock, impassible, ne répondit pas de suite.

John baissa les yeux, humblement, au niveau de ses chaussures.

Lorsque le jeune scientifique releva le menton du blond de sa longue main squelettique, la stupéfaction se lut sur le visage, encore enfantin, de son ami. Il la posa ensuite sur la joue de John. Celui-ci, émotif, juxtaposa alors sa petite main sur celle de Sherlock.

"Oui, John. Je te pardonnes."

Petit John étreignit aussitôt Sherlock, qui fut assez surpris. Il s'y fait, et l'enlace alors en retour. "Evidemment que je te pardonnes, John." Le sourire aux lèvres, il précisa même -à ma plus grande surprise- : "_**Mon**_ John."

* * *

J'étais encore ébahi par la scène, déjà assez étonnante, dont je venais d'être le témoin. Je restai encore un peu, histoire de voir la suite. _Je suis tellement intrigué, tellement curieux!_

Leur étreinte se prolongeant, j'eus la _fabuleuse_ idée de sortir mon portable.

_Et hop! Photo photo! Le petit oiseau va sortir ... Ouistiti!_ _C'est dans la boîte!_

Avide de photos supplémentaires, je me transforme en véritable paparazzi. C'est sûr que ces deux-là me facilitent le travail ...

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

La façon dont Sherlock enlaçait John était ... C'est presque ... _beau_.

_Mon Dieu! J'ai vraiment dit ça ?!_

Ses bras minces l'entourait d'une manière ... protectrice. Comme des ailes. Comme si c'était son ange gardien. Il tenait fermement sa tête, ses longs doigts plongés dans les cheveux de John. Celui-ci, la tête enfouie, semblait sanglotter.

Il se libera de son étreinte, les yeux mouillés. Ses joues trempées, brillantes à la faible lumière du vestiaire, sont teintées de rose foncé. Il murmure : " Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. J'aurais jamais dû. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux. Je -"

Sherlock le fit taire d'un baiser.

_Click Click._ _Heureusement, j'ai encore beaucoup de mémoire dans ce téléphone!_

John ouvrit ses yeux, stupéfait. Il sembla déconcerté, voire désorienté pendant un bref moment. Puis, il y ... Il lui répondit.

_Dégueu!_ pensais-je, en tirant la langue, écoeuré.

Mais leur ... leur _accolade _ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, Sherlock se dégagea et John sursauta, troublé.

"Pardon. Ex-Excuse-moi, John. Je sais pas ... pourquoi ... je ..."

Le grand adolescent est perturbé, égaré, comme ... s'il n'avait plus aucun repères. Il chancelle. Mais ne tombe pas.

_**"Merde!"**_

Et il s'enfuit en courant.

John reste, planté là. Je parviens à l'entendre susurrer, d'une voix faiblarde :

_"Sherlock. Reviens."_

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Que la chute commence!**

7h30 du matin. H-30 mins avant le premier cours de la journée. Heureusement que je ne suis pas dans leur classe. Je ne pourrais plus jamais les regarder droit dans les yeux.

Mellody avait raison. Sur toute la ligne.

Je veux dire, je ne suis pas homophobe! _Au contraire ... _Non.

C'est juste que ... Enfin! C'est Sherlock Holmes, quoi! Et ... _beurk_ ... John Watson. Les voir ainsi, juste ces deux-là, ça me ... dégoûte.

Le truc, c'est que je trouve que c'est pas la même chose avec ... _eux_.

D'ailleurs, j'ai _jamais_ dit que je n'étais _que _hétérosexuel. Non. Ni homo.

Je me considère moi même comme étant intéressé par tous les bords, pourvu que la personne soit intéressante ... Peu m'importe les lèvres douces d'une fille, ou celles plus charnues d'un garçon. Ce qui compte, c'est d'avoir quelqu'un pour me distraire. Mellody, elle était divertissante et burlesque. Quoique j'ignore encore si c'était moi qui menais la danse, ou si c'était elle ... Le mystère reste entier.

Mais la prochaine fois, il n'y aura plus aucun doute. Plus aucune incertitude. JE serai le patron. Reste encore à trouver ce quelqu'un. _Et c'est pas gagné ..._

Bref.

Tôt ce matin, j'ai sauvegardé les clichés d'hier soir sur une clé usb, ainsi que sur mon _notebook_._ Preuves à l'appui!_

Je finis mon p'tit déj' et décide de partir à la recherche de mon nouveau _chien_, aujourd'hui. J'y ai réfléchi, et je pense qu'un S me conviendrait. Les S sont intelligents et logiques, des gens de haut niveau et brillants! _Enfin, ça dépend des quels ..._

Une fois les cours du matin terminés, je pars en quête. Je chasse, tel un brochet caché derrière les roseaux. Je repère une proie. Seule à table. Une solitaire. Et plutôt pas mal ... Je décide de m'inviter à sa table. Je pose mon plateau, et attaque :

"Salut, ma jolie. Qu'est-ce-qu'une belle fille comme toi fais là, toute seule ?"

Elle lève la tête de son plateau, timide. Ses yeux brillent d'une magnifique lueur, couleur noisette-chocolat très clair, avec de minces reflets verts. Ses cheveux d'un roux-auburn foncé sont ondulés légeremment et sont si longs qu'ils touchent quasiment le sol. Ils forment des nuances superbes et variées.

Elle paraissait très fluette, voire excessivement maigre, mais tout de même sans basculer dans l'anorexie. Cependant, ses jambes me semblaient très élancées. En effet, elle était plutôt grande.

Tendance un peu gothique sur les bords ... Quelques bijoux à clous, maquillage un tantinnet excessif et de belles Doc Martens noires aux pieds.

_Décidemment, après celle de l'atelier, pensais-je._

De belles et fines pommettes rehaussent son visage fin, à la peau blâfarde.

Elle réponds poliment et calmement : "Je ... ne suis pas interéssée. Je te prirais de partir." déclare-t-elle, distante.

_Oh! Mais c'est qu'elle est coriace, la gamine! Mais PERSONNE ne résiste à Jim Moriarty._

Je me contente de sourire bêtement. Je m'installe dans un nouveau rôle, un nouveau personnage. Un autre Jim.

Elle insiste du regard. Je fais mine de ne pas comprendre. Exaspérée, elle souffle. "Bon, écoutes. T'es lourd, là. S'il te plaît, va-t-en."

Je souris encore plus, exposant mes dents blanches, d'une façon excessive. Cela la fait rire.

_Gagné! Comme dit le proverbe : Femme qui rit ..._

Je lui tends la main : "James. James Moriarty. Mais c'est _Jim_, pour les intimes ..." _Clin d'oeil. Rire cristallin à nouveau._

Elle la serre avec enthousiasme, encore hilare.

"Moi c'est Molly. Molly Hooper. Enchantée."

* * *

J'essaye d'engager la conversation, entre deux bouchées de sandwich. _C'est l'heure de mettre tes talents de manipulateur à profit, mon p'tit Jim._

"- Alors, _Molly_. Tu serais pas en S, par hasard ?

- Exact! Comment tu sais ?! s'eclama-t-elle.

- Eh Bien ... Awwh. Je sais pas si je dois te le dire ...

- Quoi ?

- Pour tout t'avouer, ça fait longtemps que je t'aperçois de temps à autre, et je me dis : _Whoua, cette fille, qu'est-ce-que j'aimerai la connaître! Si seulement elle me remarquais ..."_

L'intéressée rougit. _Ca a l'air de marcher ..._ Je continue mon numéro de charme :

"Alors, aujourd'hui, je me suis_ enfin _décidé à te parler ..."

Elle sourit, et grignote son bout de pain. Quand soudain, elle me fixe intensément :

"Hey! Tu ne serais pas le taré - Euh ... l'ex petit-ami de la fille, là ... ?"

Je tente de cacher mon agacement envers elle, par son manque de délicatesse. Et je hoche la tête douloureusement. _"En effet."_

Confuse, elle entreprend de s'excuser. "Oh! Je ... Désolée! Toutes mes condoléances ..." _Ce qu'elle peut être pathétique!_

"C'est pas grave." répondis-je, un sourire en coin. "On s'y fait d'être ... isolé."

Un éclair, comme une étincelle étoilée, traverse son regard, pur et innocent.

"- Oh. Alors, toi aussi, t'es tout seul ... commence-t-elle, l'air de rien.

- Ouais. J'ai pas d'amis. Je suis un cowboy solitaire ..." affirmais-je. Je me mets à pousser la chansonnette : _"__Lonesome cowboy, lonesome cowboy, you're a long long way from home ... _ _"_

Elle émet un rire des plus délicieux, et évite de me regarder, gênée. Elle me paraît assez discrète, et soumise. Une faible. _Gé-ni-al!_

* * *

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée ensemble, en se voyant aux intercours. A la fin des cours, nous allâmes au club de ping-pong. Et à mon plus grand étonnement, elle était plutôt douée. Et nous parlâmes. De quoi ? Eh bien, de tout, de rien. Des futilités, mais qui peuvent tout de même se réveler utiles, au cas où.

Elle me servira, afin de propager la _bonne nouvelle_.

Sherlock Holmes, la chute sera longue et douloureuse.

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Grandir n'est pas toujours facile**

Un mois passé depuis tous ces ... événements, si on peut dire.

Doucement, et petit à petit, j'avais semé le terrain. Le puzzle s'assemblait. Pièce par pièce.

J'avais parlé à Molly de mon histoire (inventée, bien sûr) et l'avait montée (à mon plus grand bonheur) contre Sherlock Holmes. Rapidement, elle développa une haine apparente envers lui. Et quand le moment propice fut venu, je lui montrais enfin mes clichés.

Sa réaction ne se fut pas attendre. Elle sembla dégoûtée, et quelque peu ... déçue, on aurait dit. Je les lui imprimais, et elle les fit circuler promptement. Pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Sherlock est au bord du gouffre, prêt à tomber. A mes pieds.

* * *

Il fait beau. Je me trouve sur une colline, surplombant un champ de coquelicot. Rouges comme le sang. Je suis allongé sous un arbre. L'ombre fraîche me protège de la chaleur. Je me sens bien ...

_Quelle sensation bizarre ... _

_Mais attends. Qu'est-ce-que je fous ici ?! _

Le vent souffle. Doucement, il me berce. Il m'apaise. L'herbe verte, fraîchement coupée, me fait comme un lit moelleux. _Je me sens si bien ..._

Quand soudain, j'entends le tonnerre au loin. Le ciel se couvre, et de sombres nuages grisâtres obstruent le ciel, auparavant bleu pastel. Il fait nuit. Tout d'un coup. Comme ça. Je me relève sur mes coudes, lorsque j'aperçois au loin, dans le champ, ma Mellody.

Oui. C'est bien elle. En l'espace d'une seconde, elle se trouve là. A mes côtés. Elle me regarde, comme si elle éprouvait de ... de la pitié envers moi. Je veux la toucher, caresser son doux visage. Mais, au contact de mes mains, ses yeux commencent à fondre, et sa peau se disloque. Elle n'est bientôt plus qu'un tas d'os, qui s'effondre en poussière. Un rire sonore résonne. Quelque chose tombe de l'arbre. Un miroir.

Je m'en saisis. Il me renvoya mon reflet. Et mon sourire exagéré était gravé, à jamais, au plus profond de mon épiderme. Ce sourire sanglant me défigurai. Et j'en était ravi.

J'éclate de rire, mais aussi en sanglots. Et ce même rire sinistre résonne, résonne, résonne. Comme une boîte à musique cassée. Qui résonne, encore et encore.

Puis, soudain, le silence total. L'obscurité se révèle. L'écho a disparu. Tout est calme dans la chambre. Aucun son. Rien. Mes colocataires sont encore absents, une fois de plus. Et heureusement ...

Je suis réveillé, les yeux grand-ouverts, comme des fenêtres sur la noirceur de mes pensées. La sueur a trempé mon t-shirt. Les souvenirs remontent, et c'est douloureux. Ma gorge se serre, comme si une corde invisible se nouait autour de mon cou. Je suffoque. La boule au ventre, les maux de tête ... Et cet atroce sentiment de solitude. Mais très vite, le silence se casse. On peut m'entendre. Une plainte, un cri étouffé dans l'opacité du noir qui m'entoure. Je crie dans mon oreiller. Un des ces cris, mélangés au goût salé des larmes de colère, associés à la rage qui vient des tripes. _Je déteste ça._

_Quel cauchemard épouvantable!_

Je m'extirpe de mon lit, exténué. Je m'empare de mon téléphone.

05h00 du matin.

Épuisé, je m'affale lourdement sur mon lit. La tête à l'envers, je perçois un mince filet de lumière terne, filtré par les stores. Dehors, il pleut. J'adore regarder la pluie tomber. Des perles scintillantes d'eau se collent aux vitres de l'unique fenêtre dans la chambre, et finissent leur course folle en s'écrasant violemment. Je m'en approche, pensif. Elles chutent, en cascade, tombées de nulle part. Puis le bruit des précipitations se fait plus doux, moins brutal, pour enfin s'arrêter. Cela me rends encore plus triste. Et la déprime initiale se réinstalle.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, avant tout le monde. Prendre de l'avance, c'est ça qui différencie les gens. Les gens stupides et les plus intelligents. Je fais partie de cette dernière catégorie.

Personne. _Pas étonnant!_ Ils dorment tous encore, comme de grosses loques qu'ils sont! _Quelle bande de feignants!_ La salle de douche est assez grande, et rectangulaire. Le contact du carrelage glacial électrifie tout mon corps. Mes pieds nus collent au sol encore humide. Et mes pas retentissent dans la pièce. Je suis seul.

Je vais vers les douches, et l'eau chaude me fait un des plus grand bien. Le shampoing me pique les yeux, mais peu importe. Je suis trop dans mes pensées, une fois de plus. Hanté par mes cauchemards qui n'en finissent plus. Quasiment tous les soirs, ils reviennent, et je me retient de crier à mon réveil. Ce matin était une exception, étant isolé dans ma chambre, sans Sherlock et John dans la pièce. _D'ailleurs, où étaient-t-ils passés ?_

Je rince mes cheveux à l'eau froide, puis empoigne ma serviette de bain. Après m'être essuyé, et secoué les cheveux, je m'oriente vers les lavabos. J'y lave mes dents, en frottant si fort que j'en fit saigner mes gencives. Ensuite, je m'appliquais un coup de peigne vite-fait, histoire d'être tout de même présentable. Quelques cheveux s'échappent et tombent légèrement, tels des plumes, par terre.

Je profitais de l'absence de monde pour m'observer longuement dans le miroir. Les cernes sous mes yeux fatigués faisait paraître mon visage plus sérieux. Une barbe naissante me seyait, s'étendant sur mes joues et mon menton. Devrais-je bientôt songer à me raser ? Pour le moment, je la laissais. Je trouvais ça plutôt classe, tout compte fait ...

Je changeais. Je suis comme en mutation. Déjà plus un enfant, mais pas encore tout à fait adulte. Cette période me semble douloureuse. Même plus dure et violente à passer que ce que tout le monde dit. Je me sens vide.

Je remarquais également que mes cheveux, quoiqu'encore un peu humide, devenaient plus épais et plus noirs qu'auparavant. Quant à mon corps, je me trouvais assez svelte, avec de discrets abdos (qu'il faudrait que je travaille un peu plus ...). Je n'étais pas vraiment musclé, mais ce n'était pas catastrophique non plus. La pilosité de mes jambes s'était développée peu à peu, et de même pour ... Enfin, voilà, quoi.

_Grandir n'est pas si désagréable que l'on peut penser, finalement ..._

Je me remontais le moral, en me disant que je pourrais jamais être pire que ce John Watson. Alors, après ma toilette, je m'habillais de mon uniforme banal, mais chic, et retournais dans ma chambre. J'y trouvais à mon retour Sherlock et son "ami", furieux.

Apparamment, ils ont dû se rendre compte pour les photos ...

_Oups, I did it again ... _

* * *

Sherlock était assis dans son fauteuil favori, les mains jointes sous son menton, et les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Ses sourcils froncés me firent glousser.

_C'qu'il est drôle ! _pensais-je, hilare.

Quant à John, il était assis sur MON lit. _Nan mais, il se prend pour qui c'lui là ?!_

Sa posture était droite et sérieuse, et il paraissait très en colère, lui aussi. _Logique ..._

"Ca ne peux plus continuer comme ça, Jim." amorça Sherlock, dans un soupir agaçé. Ce à quoi je répondit, sur le ton de l'humour : "Pourtant, vous êtes très photogéniques, tous les deux!"

Son compagnon me jeta un regard des plus assassins. Ce qui me poussa à continuer davantage : "Quoi?! C'est vrai! Vous pourriez vous faire une fortune en les vendant à des magazines ... disons ... spécialisés. Quant à moi, je pourrai toujours devenir photographe ..." ironisais-je.

"Ce n'est pas la question." répliqua calmement Sherlock. "Le fait est que tu m'a suivi. Que tu nous as espionné. Et surtout que tu as fait circuler ces photos."

"Moi, je vous trouve parfaits dessus. La luminosité est bonne, et le cadrage est splendide. Et la qualité est nette, impeccable. Je ne vois pas ce qui cloche!" ricanais-je, amusé.

A ce moment, le plus grand fixa John, qui déclara aussitôt : "Tu vas avoir des problèmes." Puis Sherlock le reprit : "De TRES gros problèmes."

Je fis un air faussement étonné. "Oh! Vraiment ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai peur, maman! Sherlock Holmes va me frapper ... Bouhouhou ..." pleurnichais-je. "Non mais franchement, tu crois que TOI, et ton ami peuvent m'impressionner ... T-t-t ... Comme c'est ... Pathétique!"

Ils se sourirent alors mutuellement. "Le Directeur est au courant." lâcha John, le sourire aux lèvres. "Et tu ne devrais pas tarder à -"

Un surveillant entra précipitemment, et le coupa dans son élan.

_**"James Moriarty. Dans le bureau du directeur. Tout de suite!"**_

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Avertissements et Heures de colle/La drogue, c'est mal ...**

Je me trouvais dans une colère des plus intenses de ma vie. _Sales petites tapettes! Vous me le payerez très chers, bande de pédés! _que j'avais crié, haut et fort, en sortant. Cela les fit encore plus rire. Le monde entier était contre moi. Et personne pour me sauver.

On m'amena dans la salle d'attente, et je fus surpris de ne pas y voir Molly. Après tout, c'est elle qui a distribué les photos! Pourquoi serais-je le seul à plonger ?! J'étais donc là, assis, à me morfondre sur mon sort, quand un autre garçon arriva. Lui aussi, il se débattait. Mais le pion, assez costaud, le maîtrisais aisémment. Il le fit s'assoir sur une des chaises, et partit.

D'un air pas facile, l'élève me regarda. Avant de me reconnaître. Il s'approchais de moi, décalant bruyamment sa chaise. "Hey! J'te connais, toi! T'es Jim Moriarty!"

_A croire que je deviens célèbre dans ce lycée! Quelle réputation ..._

"On est dans la même classe!"

_Quoi ?!_

Remarquant mon air stupéfait, il argumenta : "T'es bien en 1ereL ?!" J'acquiescais. Etrange, je n'avais jamais vu ce garçon auparavant ...

Il me tendis la main : "Moi, c'est Sebastian. Mais on m'appelle Seb' ou Sebby." Surpris par cette rencontre inattendue, je mis un moment avant de rétorquer : "Enchanté, Sebastian."

* * *

Il s'était passé une petite demie-heure depuis notre arrivée à tous les deux. Et le directeur ne m'avait toujours pas appelé. En attendant, j'aimais me renseigner :

" - Et ... Hem. Pourquoi t'es là, toi ?

- Bah, je me suis battu avec un autre élève, totalement débile. Il a fait une réfléxion qui m'a pas trop plus, alors je l'ai défoncé. Apparamment, il a une côte cassée et un poumon perforé. fit le curieux jeune homme, fier de lui.

- Ah."

Je l'observais attentivement. Il était plus grand et élancé que moi. Plus musclé aussi. Le genre à ne pas se faire marcher dessus. Il était mince, mais pas aussi longiligne et anorexique que Sherlock. Ses cheveux, blonds cendré, reflètaient délicatement la lumière blanchâtre du lustre au-dessus de nous. Il possèdait une sorte de coupe militaire, mais en un peu plus long, avec une petite queue tressée, derrière la nuque. Cela lui donnait un certain style. D'un bleu turquoise splendide, ses yeux brillent comme des étincelles. Les traits de son visage sont harmonieux dans l'ensemble. Malgré tout, il ne fait pas facile. De plus, on dirai que son uniforme ne lui convient pas du tout, comme s'il ne s'y sentait nullement à l'aise. Je l'imaginerai plus dans une tenue militaire, comme un baggy, ou quelque chose d'autre.

J'essayais de cacher mon interêt et mon enthousiasme envers lui. C'est qu'il commence à me plaire, ce Sebastian. Il m'interrogea : "Et toi?"

"- Oh! J'ai juste ... nui à certaines personnes. déclarais-je, énigmatique.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il, avide de plus de détails.

- Eh bien ... J'ai fait circuler des clichés de certaines personnes en train de faire quelque chose.

- Ah! Comme les deux pédés, là! Le grand brun et le p'tit blond en S3 ...

- Exactement. Ces photos-là.

- C'est toi qui les a prises ?!"

En guise de réponse, je souriais, sournoisement. Il parût aussitôt ébahi.

"- Whouaa! Alors ce qu'on dit est vrai, t'es le Diable en personne!

- Les gens disent ça ? m'enquis-je.

- On s'en fout de c'qu'ils disent." répliqua-t-il, du tac au tac. Je commencais vraiment à m'amuser, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Une voix monotone m'appela : _"James Moriarty." _

Sebastian me toisa de haut en bas, moqueur : "Alors, qu'est ce que t'attend, mauviette ?! Fonce!"

* * *

Le directeur se montra plus clair avec moi que la fois précedente : "James, ça commence à bien faire!" s'énerva-t-il. "C'est un manque de respect impardonnable envers vos camarades! Et encore, vous avez de la chance qu'ils ne portent pas plainte pour droit à l'image! Vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de votre acte ?! C'est complètement immature. Je vous croyais au-dessus de tout ça, James. Vous me décevez profondémment ... Vous êtes chanceux, je suis un homme tolérant. Ainsi, je ne vous excluerez pas. Mais, en revanche, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous donner un avertissement, ainsi que 3 heures de colle, demain après-midi, après vos cours de la journée."

J'essayais, en vain, de protester : "Mais Mister, je n'étais pas le seul. Molly Hooper est impliquée, elle aussi! C'est elle qui a distribué les photos!"

Il s'emporta encore plus : "Ne changez pas de sujet! Molly Hooper est une élève brillante, et très bien élevée. JAMAIS elle ne ferais ça. Alors, arrêtez de toujours vouloir rejetter la faute sur les autres."

"Mais -

Il sortit de ses gonds : "Ca suffit, James! Un mot de plus, et c'est l'exclusion, compris ?!"

J'affirmais, tout penaud : "Oui, Mister."

Il me fit signe de partir, encore rouge de rage. Je m'executais, et sortit, sans dire un mot.

_J'en ai marre! Plus que marre! Putain de connard! Fils de pute!_

Mais je restai impassible, et traversa la salle d'attente sans même remarquer Sebastian, curieux de mon sort.

Je me dirigeai comme un robot mécanique, sans âme, vers ma classe. Errant dans les couloirs, je croisais peu de monde. J'étais comme aveugle et sans repères, quand une jeune fille me bouscula. Tous ses livres tombèrent et s'étalèrent par terre.

_"Tu peux pas faire gaffe?!" _m'écriais-je, irrité.

Elle s'excusa aussitôt, et pris peur en levant sa tête vers moi. Elle sembla confuse, et se dépêcha de ranger ses livres. Exaspéré par la situation, et n'ayant pas trop envie de me presser pour aller en cours, je décidai de l'aider à ramasser ses bouquins d'économie. Une ES ... _Quel ennui! _Elle fut éberluée de me voir l'aider, et me fixa sans bouger. "Quoi ?!" fis-je, agressif. Elle resta là, immobile. Ses longs cheveux raides balayaient le sol. Sa frange, balayée de côté, était un peu ébouriffée par le choc. Quant à ses yeux bridés, ils se trouvaient être d'un marron-noir des plus ordinaires. Et sa taille, n'en parlons même pas! Encore plus petite que John Watson. _Une japonaise, que c'est original! _ironisais-je, à moi-même. Une fois tous les ouvrages ramassés, elle partit en courant, effrayée.

_Quoi?! Je fais si peur que ça ?!_

* * *

Les cours se suivent, et se ressemblent tous. Sebastian n'était toujours pas revenu dans la salle, je m'ennuyais _à mourir _! Et quand la classe fut terminée, je me trouve encore dans l'obligation d'aller m'emmerder encore 3 heures en colle. _Pfff! Je hais le lycée!_

Durant ce laps de temps, je m'amusais à dessiner quelques gribouillis. Mais, je n'était pas aussi doué que Mellody ... Puis, je déprimais, et cherchais encore d'autres moyens (sans risques de me faire prendre cette fois) de couler Sherlock et John. Ma haine envers ces deux-là est devenue sans limites. Je prenais plaisir à esquisser leurs corps sans vie, gisant sur le sol sanglant.

Et soudain, un autre élève fit son entrée. Sebastian ?! Oui, c'était bien lui.

Il vint s'asseoir à la table d'à côté.

Il est interdit de parler en heure de colle. Sebastian le sait aussi bien que moi. Ainsi donc, il sort une feuille de son sac à dos, et écrivit. Ensuite, il la glissa sur ma table, discrètement. Contrairement à ce que j'aurai pû croire, il possèdait une jolie écriture, assez élégante même : "Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec le dirlo ?"

Je fis un sourire en coin, et lui répondit de suite. S'en suivit ainsi toute une feuille entière, noire de mots, de messages, de phrases en vracs. De tout et de rien. Et peu à peu, nous apprîmes à mieux nous connaître. Je m'empressais d'écrire le plus vite possible, et mon stylo semblait s'envoler à chaque mot inscrit sur le papier :

_Tu sais, avant aujourd'hui, je t'avais même pas remarqué! xD_

Sérieux ? x( Pourtant moi oui :D

_Oh! C'est pas surprenant ... Tout le monde me remarque -_-"_

C'est normal, tout le monde te prend pour un psychopathe ;)

_Qui te dit qu'ils ont pas raison ? :/_

Oh! Arrête, Jimmy. Ils te connaissent pas, c'est tout ...

_Euh. On se connaît que depuis ce matin ... O_o''_

Ouais, peut-être. Mais je sais plus de trucs sur toi en une journée, que ces gens ne sauront jamais, parce que tu leur fais peur x)

_Pourquoi je leur fais peur ?_

J'en sais rien. Dans ta façon d'être, et puis aussi, les rumeurs. Tout ça, quoi.

_Et moi, je te fais peur ?_

J'ai peur de rien. Même pas de toi ;D

_C'est ce qu'on verras, Seb. C'est ce qu'on verras ..._

* * *

Le soir même, je rentrais dans ma chambre, après 3 heures de "jeu" avec mon nouvel ami. Nous avions partagé un join dans les toilettes, avant de nous quitter. _Il a l'air plutôt sympa ce Sebastian ..._ pensais-je_. Il est pas tellement comme les autres, et beaucoup plus intéressant que cette "Sainte-Nitouche" de Molly._

Je traversais le dortoir, et ouvris la porte de ma piaule, un peu dans le cirage. Je jettais mon sac brusquement sur mon lit. Mais il y rebondit, pour finir sa course à terre. _Merde!_

Je m'apprêtais à le ramasser, quand la flemme s'empara de mon être. _Et puis zut! _Je m'allongeais sur ma couverture. Et je remarquais que les deux S3 se trouvaient là. "Oh! Salut!" fis-je, nonchalamment en levant mollement mon bras en l'air. Sherlock ne répondit pas, et je l'entendit chuchoter à John : "Il est défoncé, regardes ses yeux." Ainsi, John me fixa et fut épris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

"Quoi ?! Nan, j'suis pas "défoncé" ! Et pis, t'es mal placé pour me dire ça, Sherlaawwk ..."

L'interessé se joignit à John dans son délire. Tous les deux, pliés en deux, se tiennent les côtes. C'est pour dire ...

"Aaaawh, de toute façon, vous êtes que des abrutiiis, espèces de pédéééés !"

Malgré mes diverses insultes, ils continuent de se tordre. Je décidais de partir d'ici, vexé. Je me levais, non sans difficulté, et traversais le dortoir, à la recherche du nom de Sebastian. _Attends. _pensais-je. _Je sais même pas son nom de famille!_

Un peu chancellant, j'arrive tout de même à demander à quelqu'un. Je décris Seb et le jeune homme m'indiqua une chambre tout au fond à droite. Je m'y précipitais, apathique. Je vérifie son nom sur la petite pancarte à l'extérieur. Et miracle! Il y est. _**Sebastian Moran**_.

Je tocque doucement, sans aucune conviction. Et le blond vint m'ouvrir. Il a l'air seul dans sa chambre. Il paraît surpris de me voir. "Saaaluuut!" rigolais-je, l'air imbécile.

_Mais bordel! Qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive ?!_

Les jambes en coton, je finis pas perdre l'équilibre. Seb me rattrape_ in extremis_, et me traîne sur un lit. "Apparament, ça te réussi pas l'herbe, toi, hein ?!" pouffe-t-il, espiègle. Je continue de rire sans raison. _Mais, de quoi ais-je l'air ? La honte ..._

Il me relève de ses bras musclés, et installe un oreiller derrière mon dos douloureux. "Pourquoi - Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" l'interrogeais-je, curieux.

"- Faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi! T'es tout le temps tout seul. Alors, avoir un vrai pote, ça peut aider ...

- Un ... vrai ... pote ?

- Bah, ouais. T'en a jamais eu ?

- Pas que je me souvienne ..." fis-je, encore dans les vappes.

Sebastian étouffe un rire discret. "Alors toi, t'es un sacré numéro ... Jim Moriarty, censé être le mec le plus dangereux de ce putain de lycée, qui se sent pas bien à cause d'un pauv' p'tit join ... C'est -"

"Pathétique, je sais." le coupais-je, gené. Il me sourit, compréhensif : "T'en fais pas, j'le dirais à personne. Ca sera notre secret ..."

Je le remercie du regard. Il me dit : "C'est normal, entre amis." Et je demande : "Je - suis ton ami ?" Il hausse les épaules, comme si c'était une évidence. "Bah ouais!"

Un peu intimidé qu'il ne me voit pas au meilleur de ma forme, je m'excuse de m'être incrusté ainsi. Reprenant mes esprits peu à peu, je me lève du lit. "Attends!" Il s'empare de mon téléphone, et y rentre son numéro. "Au cas où ça ne va pas." Il me le rends, tout fier, puis me sert la main. Sa force est telle qu'elle me brise presque les phalanges. Je contiens ma douleur, et le salue.

Je retourne, à mon plus grand regret, dans ma chambre. Mes colocs sont toujours là, mais ne me prêtent plus attention. Il faut vraiment que je me venge, mais comment ?! Mes capacités mentales n'étant pas à leur niveau habituel, j'abandonne tout ça, et plonge dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Réflexions et Propositions**

Pas de cauchemards cette nuit. Ni de rêves. Rien.

Sherlock joue à son Rubik's Cube dans le noir. Le cliquetis des mouvements circulaires m'insupporte. Quant à John, il dort comme un bébé. J'attrappe mon iPhone vivement : 04h40._ Et moi qui n'ai plus sommeil! Qu'est-ce-que je_ _m'ennuie ..._

Quand soudain, et à mon plus grand étonnement, un message apparaît sur mon écran.

_Alors, ça va mieux ? ;) - S.M_

Surpris, mais réjoui -sans trop savoir pourquoi-, je m'empresse de lui répondre :

_Mouais ... Un peu mieux. - J.M_

Puis, pas de réponses. Sans doute s'est-il rendormi ... _Peu importe! Je le reveillerai ... _

Pendant un long moment, je me mis à réflechir intensémment. Enfin ... Et à mon plus grand bonheur, je trouvais un _plan_, digne de ce nom. Un plan pour finalement faire chuter Sherlock Holmes. Un plan qui lui nuirai vraiment. Et je frapperai là où ça fait mal ... John Watson. J'entreprends alors sérieusement l'éventualité de parler de ce projet à Sebastian. Il faut vraiment que je le ménage, et qu'il vienne de mon côté. Que je ne bascule pas seul, si je dois tomber, moi aussi. Car l'aventure, comme chacun le sait, n'est JAMAIS sans risques.

Je songeais aussi à mon avenir incertain. Y'a-t-il vraiment de l'espoir dans le monde du mal ? Et si ... Je mettais à profit ce don, cette haine omniprésente, et si je ... Si je pouvais "aider" les gens à "éliminer" leurs "problèmes". Tueur à gages ? Non, trop tape-à-l'oeil. Non.

Il me faut quelque chose de plus classe, de plus ... _original. _Voyons voir ... Comme ... Criminel consultant ? Est-ce-que ça existe au moins ?! Au pire, je pourrais toujours inventer la fonction! Oui, je serai mon propre patron. Je ferais honneur à Mellody, elle serait si fière de moi ...

Tout excité à cette folle idée, et trop énergique pour me recoucher, je me prépare avec soin et ensuite, m'affale à nouveau sur mon lit dans un gros bruit sourd. Sherlock me dévisage : "Chhuuuut. Tu vas le réveiller." fit-il, hargneux, en pointant du doigt John, encore assoupi. Je soupirai d'agacement, et m'emparai de mon portable :

_Tu dors, chochotte ?! Si non, rendez-vous immédiatement au gymnase. Faudrait qu'on parle. - J.M_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, cette fois-ci.

_D'où tu me traites de "chochotte" ?! C'est pas moi qui tourne de l'oeil pour un pauv' join! Bon. Ok pour le RDV. J'arrive dans 5 min. - S.M_

Je me pressais, et attrapais ma veste au passage. Je l'enfile dans un mouvement de précipitation, quand Sherlock m'interroge : "Où tu vas ?!"

Je souris à pleines dents. "Ca ne te regarde pas. Reste en dehors de tout ça, pour une fois. Et laisse-moi tranquille. Tu devrais me remercier, d'ailleurs : Je te laisse seul avec John pour une petite heure. Ca devrait suffire, non ?"

Il parut ne pas comprendre, haussa les épaules négligeamment, et continua son casse-tête. Je me saisis de mon iPhone, et le planque dans ma poche intérieure. Puis, je parviens à échapper à la surveillance du pion, et traverse les mille et un couloirs de l'etablissement. Puis, je descends dans les sous-sols, et me dirige vers le gymnase.

La lumière du jour est encore douce, et brumeuse. Les poussières flottent, dansent dans les minces rayons de soleil. Un silence pesant règne dans l'immense salle. Je peux aussi dénoter un lourd et suffoquant parfum de transpiration des plus désagréables.

Près des gradins à droite, je remarque une silhouette là-bas, au fond. Je perçois également des volutes de fumée qui s'envolent jusqu'au plafond. Le grand jeune homme s'amuse à lancer des fléchettes, au mur. Il atteint sa cible à chaque fois! Impressionné par cette abilité phénoménale, je l'observe un moment. Et ce n'est pas de la chance, ni du hasard. A chaque fois, il touche la cible, en plein milieu! Il doit être bon tireur ...

Je m'approche lentement, sans me presser. Rapide coup d'oeil à ma montre : 05h15. _Ca va, on a tout le temps ... Ca sera largement suffisant pour l'endoctriner._

J'arrive à son niveau. Il me fait toujours dos. Quand soudain, il remarque ma présence. Se retournant lentement, il paraît fatigué. Je dirais nuit blanche, sans hésitation, à en juger de ses cernes, comme des valises, sous ses beaux yeux bleus. Par contre, ses vêtements sont imprégnés d'une odeur âcre de bière.

Je commence à parler en premier, remarquant qu'il n'a pas trop l'air d'humeur.

"Alors. Sebastian ... Comment va-tu, mon cher ?"

Il prend son temps, et souffle sa fumée avec volupté, d'un seul trait.

"Je ... suis pas vraiment sûr qu'on doive continuer à se voir, tout compte fait." déclare-t-il, solemnel.

_Quoi ?!_

Constatant mon étonnement, il continue : "Oui. On m'a parlé de tes actes, un peu plus sérieusemment. Et ... On m'a dit des trucs sur toi -"

" - Attends! C'est pas toi qui disait "On s'en fout de c'qu'ils disent, les gens" ?! le coupais-je, brutalement.

- Oui, mais ... On peut tous changer d'avis, tu sais. Et puis -

- "Et puis" quoi ?!" m'exclamais-je, hors de moi.

- Bah,j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de me lier d'amitié avec un ...

- Un quoi ?! Vas-y, j't'écoutes ...

- Un ... Un meurtrier psychopathe. Et j'ai d'autres affaires à penser ...

- Des affaires ?! Quelles affaires ? Boire des litres de bières ? Jouer aux fléchettes ? Envahir le lycée de ta carcasse vide ? me moquais-je.

- Ou parcourir les commerces à la recherche de nicotine." continua-t-il, ironiquement.

Ce qui provoqua chez moi un fou rire, sans trop que je sache pourquoi. Sans doute quelques restes des effets secondaires du join d'hier ...

Sebastian soupira, et tourna les talons. Il me frôla au passage, et traverse la pièce, lorsque je lance :

"- Ennuyeux programme, non ? l'interrogeais-je, soudainement sérieux.

- Oui, ennuyeux, et après ? C'est la vie, non ?" s'énerva finalement Sebastian, en se rapprochant soudainement. Je fis de même.

"- Tu en a marre de toute cette mascarade, n'est-ce pas ? A quoi ça sert de vivre, si tu ne peux pas utiliser tes capacités innées au tir ?" le provoquais-je. "Et si ... je te proposais de ne plus _jamais_ t'ennuyer ?

- Parce que je suppose que tu as la solution miracle." répliqua-t-il, en haussant les sourcils, blasé.

- Bien entendu." soupirais-je. "Une vie sans frissons d'excitation n'est pas une vie digne de ce nom. »

Il sembla méditer un long moment sur ces derniers mots, et me fis signe de continuer. Amusé, je continue :

« - Voici la situation : J'ai, comme qui dirait, un sérieux _Problème_. Et ce _Problème_ a la chance d'être accompagné par un foutu animal de compagnie. » grognais-je, entre mes dents.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?" demanda Seb. "Tu veux que je _liquide_ ton "problème" ? Mais, je suis persuadé que tu dois avoir des millions de pions à utiliser à ta guise pour ça, non ?»

_Non ... Personne ... _constatais-je silencieusemment, avec le plus grand regret. J'entreprends de cacher mes amers ressentiments, et poursuivis promptemment :

"- Je ne veux pas le_ liquider_… Ou du moins, pas encore." narguais-je. "Seulement, si je suis venu ici, pour te parler aujourd'hui, c'est seulement que je cherche un ... _compagnon_.

- Pardon ?" s'enquît le jeune homme, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. "Toi ? De ce bord-là ?

- Il faut de tout pour ne pas s'ennuyer dans la vie. Mais, ce n'est pas à cela que je pensais. Pourtant, maintenant que t'en parle …" insinuais-je, en détaillant délicieusement le grand blond du regard. "Je cherche seulement un "animal de compagnie" qui puisse accompagner mes sorties, comme Sherlock Holmes et son chien John Watson. »

Il sembla dans ses pensées pendant un moment, avant de m'informer :

" - Je suis plutôt du genre loup solitaire, pas vraiment docile." rétorqua-t-il, exaspéré.

"- Oui, justement, c'est pour cela que c'est TOI, et toi seul, que je veux." souriais-je, suggestif.

"- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre."

Je soupirais. Bien sûr, Sebastian allait être distrayant, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il fait partie du triste commun des mortels.

"- Vois-tu, le bon toutou qu'est John Watson finirait rapidement par m'ennuyer. Je veux un animal fidèle qui ait une part d'imprévisibilité. Une vie sans imprévu ne vaut pas vraiment la chandelle." expliquais-je, patiemment.

_Un criminel consultant et son loup solitaire._ Voilà qui promet d'être amusant ...

"- Laisses-moi te divertir, le courant d'une journée, Sebastian. Et tu pourras prendre ta propre décision." tentais-je, quoique ce fut risqué. "J'ai prévu une ... "fête", à ne surtout pas manquer à la piscine, en cours d'EPS. A 15h00."

Il mordit à l'hameçon, et je le récuperais avec succès.

«Bien. Une journée alors.» répondît le blond, à ma plus grande joie. Après tout, je pense qu'il n'en n'avait un peu rien à faire.

"Tu ne le regrettera pas, Sebastian."

Je savourais ma victoire. _C'est si bon quand ils capitulent ..._

_**"Je te le garantis"**_

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Que la fête commence !**

06h30.

Tous le monde commence à se lever. _Quels bande de flemmards! _La salle de bain est prise d'assaut, pendant que je me dirige tranquillement à la cantine pour le p'tit déj', en compagnie de mon nouvel ami. Je ne dis rien, et lui non plus. Il est plutôt du genre discret, finalement. _Etrange garçon ... _Je le laisse simplement me fixer de ses yeux agards, me dévisager, en s'interrogeant sur ma personne. Il doit se demander qui je peux bien être, et pourquoi fais-je tout cela ... _Mystère et boule de gomme ... _Un jour, je lui raconterais. Oui, un de ces jours.

En attendant, après nous être servis, nous allâmes nous installer à une table, tout au fond du refectoire. Tandis qu'il dévorait ses tartines avec acharnement, je savourais subtilement mon jus d'orange, avec la plus grande délicatesse. Il semble surpris par mes habitudes quelques peu ... raffinées. Je souris, réjoui de son interêt pour moi.

"Ooookay. Tu as des questions." constatais-je, le fixant au plus profond de ses yeux, menaçant. Il évite mon regard, des plus déstabilisants, et demande, faussement interéssé : "Et sinon, t'as une copine ?" Je le fusille des yeux.

Il continue : "Euh ... un copain, alors ?" Je fis une risette, moqueur de sa maladresse : "Je vais être clair, Sebby. J'ai eu une petite amie. C'était sérieux. Mais elle est morte. Et ... en ce qui me concerne, j'aime m'amuser de temps à autre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ..."

Il parût ne pas comprendre l'allusion, alors j'appuyais mes propos par un regard suggestif. Confus, mais ayant enfin compris, il se jeta sur une nouvelle tartine de beurre, troublé. Exaspéré par sa réaction, je me dis à moi-même que, malgré qu'il soit un loup solitaire, je devrais le dompter. Ce qui ne devrait pas être trop dur, étant donné que nous sommes dans la même classe. Je pourrais avoir l'oeil sur lui, sans cesse, et le surveiller. Bientôt, il sera à moi. Et moi seul.

Nous débarassèrent nos plateaux. Les cours ne commençant qu'à 8h, Sebastian me proposa gentilemment de l'accompagner à son entraînement quotidien de tir à l'arc. J'acceptais avec enthousiasme, quoique très peu étonné du sport qu'il pratiquait.

A cette heure, la salle de sport n'est pas très remplie, mais quelques personnes sont tout de même présentes. Tous des jeunes hommes. Des lève-tôts, comme nous.

_Tant mieux, _pensais-je. _Moins il y a de monde, mieux ça me va ..._

Peu de garçons atteignent leur cible. Sebastian a l'air de se moquer d'eux. Il y a de quoi, quand on voit de quoi il est capable! A son arrivée, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et les regards furent emplis de respect à son égard. Pendant qu'il prenait possession de son arc et ses flèches, je remarquai la présence d'une seule et unique fille dans la pièce.

Elle tend son bras avec précision, souffle calmement et tire sa flèche. En plein dans le mille! Affichant un petit sourire de satisfaction, elle court ensuite chercher une bouteille d'eau au distributeur.

Je me reconcentre sur Sebastian, qui lui commençait juste à s'échauffer. Après m'être rendu compte que je me rinçais l'oeil depuis un long moment, en lorgnant sur ses biceps parfaitemment dessinés et son fessier musclé, je secoue la tête vivement, en tentant de chasser ces mauvaises pensées de mon esprit.

_C'est pas le moment, Jim!_

Je tourne la tête, et m'aperçois, stupéfait, que la fille à la bouteille d'eau se dirige vers nous. Elle semble connaître Sebastian, puisqu'elle s'adresse tout d'abord à lui, comme si je n'existais pas : "Salut Sebby! Ca va ?"

Fille banale. Commencer une salutation ainsi, c'est tellement ... banal. Et décevant. _Aucun intêret. _Pourtant, ce n'a pas l'air d'être l'avis de Sebastian, qui lui réponds aussitôt : "Hey Clara! Ouais, ça va tranquille ... Et toi ?"

Et ainsi, ils engagèrent une conversation des plus barbantes et ennuyeuses. _Aucun intêret. _Je reluque alors la dénommée Clara, en attendant qu'ils aient fini ... Elle était incroyablement mince, et plutôt _bien roulée_, comme on dit. Une grosse poitrine saillante, engoncée dans un minuscule top noir, pour le sport. Son jogging gris, moins moulant, cachait des jambes fines de taille moyenne. Son visage est rond, mais harmonieux. Les grands yeux noisette-foncés sont entourés de longs cils, noirs comme le charbon, apparemment naturels, sans maquillage. De petites lèvres étoites, recouvertes d'un léger gloss transparent, finissent le tout. Les cheveux de type méditerannéen, d'un brun sombre et ondulés, sont remontés en une ravissante et longue queue de cheval.

M'ignorant toujours, elle s'est arrêtée de parler. Gênée, elle ne peut détacher son regard de Sebastian. _Chasse gardée, ma grande! _Mon ami, lui, semble plutôt absorbé sur son corps aux formes féminines. _Pathétique! Tu me déçois, Seb ... _Je casse le silence, et tousse pour signaler ma présence. "Sebby" tilte enfin, et bafouille : "Hem, je ... J'te présente mon nouveau pote : Jim."

Elle me toise de haut en bas, avec effroi. Malgré ses nombreux essais pour me le cacher, elle n'y parvient pas, et semble encore plus craintive. Je soupire, lassé par ces inombrables présentations à faire. _Je déteste vivre en société, toutes ces règles de convenances sont débiles! _Mais cependant, j'essaye de me forcer, et lui tends la main. Toujours terrorisée, elle effectue un mouvement de recul. Sebastian pouffe : "Vas-y, il ne va pas te manger ..." Je lui réponds, avec amusement : "Non, par contre, je mords."

Avec un sourire forcé, elle se présente d'elle-même : "Moi, c'est Clara Muller. Ravie ..." fit-elle, avec dégou, en se pressant de retirer sa main. Je fais mon sourire le plus menaçant, et mon regard le plus meurtrier et terrifiant : "James Moriarty. _Jim_ pour les intimes ..."

Je n'ajoutai pas le "Enchanté", car ce n'était pas le cas. Du tout. Elle ne sû quoi répondre, à part : "Ok, et euh ... Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps, toi et Jim ?" demanda-t-elle à Seb.

Je le vois se retenir de rire, quand je lui rétorque : "J'ai dit "Jim, pour les _intimes_ ...". Je ne te connais pas. Alors, appelle-moi James, s'il te plaît."

Confuse et désorientée, elle s'excusa sur-le-champ, et repartit à ses entraînements. Sebastian me donne un coup de coude : "Canon, hein ?!" J'hausse les épaules, pas du tout convaincu, et enchaînait : "Sinon, c'est pour quand cette cible, là-bas ?" Mon ami me sourit, et lève un sourcil en soupirant : "Pff, c'est du gâteau!"

Il dégaine son arc, attrape une flèche et tire d'un seul coup, à la vitesse de l'éclair. Et bien sûr, il ne la rata pas. Au contraire, la flèche se trouvait plantée au milieu du point rouge, à 70m. Certains de ses camarades parurent dégoutés, et envieux ; tandis que moi, j'admirais l'oeuvre du maître. _Il me le faut tout entier, et ne surtout pas le lâcher ... _me disais-je, intérieurement. Seb se tourne vers moi : "Alors? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Jim ?" Je reste là, encore bouchebée par son talent inné. "Extraordinaire! C'est incroyable!"

Il parût flatté : "Merci ..." rougit-il. "D'habitude, tout le monde dit que je m'en vante, mais j'y peux rien. C'est la seule chose dans laquelle je suis doué. C'est tout."

Je rigole : "C'est déjà bien ... Tu te rends pas compte du don que tu as! Je t'apprendrai à le mettre à profit ..."

Apparament enchanté de mes remarques (ou plutôt de mes louanges), il changea aussitôt de sujet, quand cette question spontanée sortit de sa bouche : "Tu veux que j't'apprenne à tirer à l'arc ?"

Intimidé par sa demande, je sens mes joues se teinter de rouge, peu à peu. _Qu'est-qui m'arrive ?! _Tout ce que je parviens à dire est : "Euh ... Je suis sûr que des tas de gens ici te voudrait en prof. Ils se damnerait juste pour avoir un de tes conseils." Il s'exclaffa, amusé par ma personne.

"- Dois-je prendre ça pour un "Oui" ?

- C'est que ... j'ai jamais _tiré_ de ma vie." Il esquisse une risette. Prenant compte de ma maladresse, je précise : "Enfin ... je veux dire à l'arc."

Pour toute réponse, il me tend son arc. Puis il me chope les épaules, et me chuchote : "Allez, vas-y, champion!" Destabilisé par son regard, détaillant chacune de mes actions, je prends une flèche, et effectue une bien piètre performance. Heureusement, personne d'autre ne m'a vu. A part Sebastian, bien sûr.

Je ne me sens pas à l'aise du tout, de me sentir observé ainsi. Seb s'exclame : "Bon, je vois ton problème. Tu trembles trop, et du coup, ta flèche dérive vers la gauche. Il faut que tu maîtrise ton arc. Et le tenir fermement, comme ça." Il appuya ses propos en m'encerclant de ses grands bras par derrière. Ses mains se superposent sur le miennes, et tiennent l'arme avec force. Je me sens ... tellement embarassé. Il est vrai que cette position n'est pas des plus convenables, mais qu'importe! _S'il fait le premier pas, tant mieux! Je ne demande pas plus ... _C'est comme si je me sentais ... _protégé_. Il faut admettre que c'est assez agréable.

"Ensuite, tu prends ta flèche. Et, tu vois, il faut que tu la positionne bien. Colle-là un peu plus à la corde, voilà. Après, essaye de viser ... Attends, je t'aide."

Il se serre encore plus contre moi, si bien que je peux presque sentir son souffle délicat caresser ma nuque. Le contact de ses mains chaudes se fait plus prononcé. Il ajuste la corde, qui se tendit encore plus sous la pression de la flèche, et la pointe droit devant. La corde se bande encore plus, au fur et à mesure que le pic argenté s'attarde dessus. "Attention, 3 ..." amorçe Sebastian. Je continue, amusé par le décompte : "2 ..." La corde fut sur le point de céder, lorsque Seb s'écria : "... et 1!" L'objet pointu alla se planter droit dans la cible écarlate. Sebastian se retira, et je sentis l'air s'engouffrer soudainement dans mon dos.

"Et bah, tu vois quand tu veux!" s'exclame le tireur exceptionnel.

* * *

Tout le monde nous avait regardé bizarrement, mais Seb s'était montré clair : "Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ?!" Les sportifs prirent peur, et continuèrent de s'amuser avec les flèches argentées. J'avais ensuite passé le reste du temps à le contempler tirer, sans aucun échec. Puis, je l'accompagnais aux vestiaires, encore chamboulé, mais satisfait de ce qui venait de se passer. _Il sera à moi._

_"Bon, j'vais prendre une douche. Tu peux m'attendre ici ?" _

J'aquiescais, et m'assis sur un banc, placé entre deux rangées espacées de casiers d'un vieux bleu-pétrole, rouillé par l'humidité. Dehors, j'aurais juré que j'avais entendu le tonnerre gronder. Mes soupçons se vérifièrent lorsque je reconnus le bruit de la pluie qui tombe. De vrais cordes, à en juger par la violence avec laquelle elles s'écrasent au sol. On s'en rend compte d'ici, et même certains élèves au loin parurent étonnés de l'entendre. J'ai l'ouie très fine, contrairement à ces ... choses, qui écoutent du rap à longueur de journée, à s'en faire péter les tympans. Si même eux peuvent percevoir ce bruit -qui m'est si cher-, c'est que le temps doit être extrêmement agité, aujourd'hui. J'abandonnais mes pensées météorologiques, et remarquait Seb, au loin.

Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps, aussi fut-il revenu après un quart d'heure. Sa serviette blanche se mouvait sensuellement, collant au mouvement voluptueux de ses longues jambes athlétiques. Il marchait avec conviction, et son magnifique corps en V ruisselait encore, si bien que les gouttes d'eau tombaient vivement, en cascade. J'en avais presque l'eau à la bouche ...

Il s'arrête devant moi, l'air embarassé. Puis ouvre son casier, en extirpe une autre serviette, plus petite. Et s'en sert afin de secher prestement ses cheveux courts. "Euh ... Tu pourrais te tourner, s'il te plaît ?" demande-t-il, empli de gêne. Je tilte, et m'execute promptement. J'attendis qu'il ai terminé pour l'interroger en retour : "On s'met à côté en Anglais ?"

Il venait d'enfiler son t-shirt, couvrant ses abdos saillants : "Ouais! Pourquoi pas ? Je me retrouve toujours à côté de gens inintéressants. Alors, ça m'arrange." me sourie-t-il, rayonnant.

* * *

La pluie et le vent avaient continué de souffler violemment. Et le bruit des précipitations s'emplifia de plus en plus. A peine le cours avait commencé que le grésillement aigu des haut-parleurs se fit entendre dans tous le lycée, retentissant dans tous les couloirs et créant un écho des plus impressionant.

_"Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. En vue des conditions météorologiques prévues, les élèves sont priés de se rassembler dans leurs salles spécifiées par étage, et d'attendre que la tempête passe. Le confinnement général à l'intérieur de l'établissement est de mise."_

Une tempête ?

_"Pour cette raison, les cours de la journée seront tous, sans exception, annulés."_

Cette dernière phrase prononcée, les élèves poussèrent un cri de joie à l'unisson. Professeurs et pions réunis tentent de calmer les plus turbulents, sans succès. L'anarchie s'installa et l'on perçut le lointain grondement de l'orage qui approche._ Mes sens ne me trompent jamais, je savais que quelque chose se passait ..._

Quelques surveillants supplémentaires entrent dans la classe pour nous emmener dans une grande salle, tout au bout du corridor, où tous les jeunes de l'étage sont censés se rassembler.

Nous sortons donc, et suivont les pions, comme des moutons. Seb et moi, positionnés en derniers, au bout de la queue pour rentrer dans la grande salle, nous regardèrent l'un l'autre, desespèrés d'être ainsi enfermés. Quand soudain, je remarque la porte des toilettes ouverte, située à deux mètres. Enjoué, et voulant échapper à tout prix à cette captivité, je susurre à mon ami : "Viens!"

Je le chope par la main, et l'entraîne aussitôt avec moi. _Personne ne nous a vus, ouf!_ Je m'empresse de fermer la porte, et enclenche le verrou. "Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ?!" m'interrogea Seb, alarmé. Nouveau sourire de ma part. "Je me sers de mon cerveau, moi!"

Il semble perplexe, et se dirige vers les lavabos. Après avoir soupiré longuement, il ouvre le robinet, et s'asperge d'eau sur le visage et la tête. L'eau coule sur ses cheveux blonds, puis descent le long de son menton.

"Tu devrais plutôt me remercier, Seb. Je nous épargne ... _"ça"_!" fis-je, en pointant du doigt la salle juxtaposée. Il se tourne vers moi, inexpressif.

"Tu as sans doute raison ..." déclare-t-il, en soufflant. Sa face dégoulinante du liquide transparent est blafarde. Ses cils gracieux et humidifiés libèrent de fines gouttes d'eau, qui glissent lentement jusque sur sa jugulaire.

Je sens quelque chose se durcir dans mon slip. _Non, Jim! Pas maintenant ..._

Il attrape une serviette et s'essuie le visage, à mon plus grand regret. Il paraît attendre ma réaction, quand je me décide à répliquer : "J'ai toujours raison." Comme s'il s'y attendait, il se marre.

"Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce-que j'ai manqué ?" demandais-je, curieux.

_"Rien, c'est juste que ..."_

Mon regard envers lui s'intensifie à l'attente de la suite.

"C'est que ... deux mecs, tous seuls dans les toilettes, comme ça ... Ca pourrait faire jaser." Il rougit, gêné. Je m'esclaffe : "C'est tout ce que les gens savent faire. Jaser ..."

Un silence embarassant s'en suit. Seb s'appuie sur le lavabo, et change de sujet maladroitement : "Sinon, je crois que ... ta petite "fête", là, ça va pas trop être possible, s'il y a pas piscine ..."

Prenant conscience de ma revanche, m'échappant une énième fois, je fronce les sourcils. _Merde! _Je devrais alors reporter cette vengeance au mois suivant, après les vacances de Noel. Je fais la moue, désappointé.

Seb continue de parler dans le vide : "J'y ai repensé sérieusement, et je me disais que ... Ca serait peut-être mieux si on pouvait se procurer le matériel ... hem ... _adapté_." Toujours dans mes réflexions, et désespéré par la situation, je ne lui prête aucune attention.

Silence à nouveau. Et je reprends enfin mes esprits : "Le matériel adapté ?!" Les lèvres de Seb s'étirèrent en un large sourire, découvrant ses belles dents alignées.

"- Mon père est militaire. Il est quasiment jamais là, mais ... Il laisse toujours quelques armes à la maison.

- Oh! Vraiment ?" fis-je, de plus en plus intéressé par ses propos.

- Je me disais, peut-être que ... P't'être que je pourrais essayer de ramener quelques _"joujous"_ pour ... -

- Pour s'amuser." le coupais-je.

Il hoche la tête : "Exactement."

Je repris alors, afin d'être sûr : "Si j'ai bien compris, tu pourrais ramener quelques uns de tes ... jouets, pour ma petite "fête" à la piscine, après les vacances de Noel, donc."

Il cligne des yeux pour signaler son accord. Mon regard s'illumine d'excitement : "Et tu les rapporterais ici, à St. Barts, sans te faire choper ..." Seb hausse les épaules, les bras croisés et l'air blasé.

"- Ca va pas être dur. Ils vérifient jamais les sacs. C'est pas dans cette école de riches que les gentils petits élèves, bien élevés, se pointeraient avec des armes ...

- Et c'est justement parce qu'on ne s'y attend pas ... que ça marchera!"

Je sautille de joie. _Qu'est-ce-qu'il est intelligent, ce petit!_

Tout émoustillé et agité, je m'éclabousse d'eau claire et tente de me calmer. En vain. "Ah! Tout ça devient très ... TRES ... très intéressant."

Je fais volte-face vers Sebastian : "Tu es moins con que je ne le pensais." Sur le coup, il parût vexé.

Avant de comprendre ma manière d'être, et de me sourire en retour : "Et toi, moins effrayant que je ne le pensais." Surpris par sa remarque, presque insultante, je réplique : "Que tu crois ... Tu ne me connais pas encore, Seb."

Pas de réponse. Il se contente de tourner les talons, puis de se laisser tomber le long du mur, pour finalement s'écraser à terre. Les genous repliés contre sa poitrine, il semble réflechir. Je m'assois à ses côtés, et demande, sournois : "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Sebby ?"

Il pivote et me fixe de ses grands yeux bleus. "Tu veux savoir ? C'est lui. C'est mon père qui m'a appris à tirer. A 4 ans, je savais déjà comment manier un Revolver."

_Hhmm, le temps des révelations. J'adore ça. Cela signifie qu'il a confiance en moi. Gagné! Je l'ai enfin, mon chien._

"C'est pour ça que je sais aussi bien viser. Dès mon enfance, j'ai été elevé dans la pure violence, la pure haine. Ce salop me battait, pour le peu qu'il revenait à la maison. Entre deux missions, j'avais toujours le droit à une bonne droite, voire bien pire. Et la règle n'échappait pas pour ma mère ... Ce connard la bat, sans cesse. Et elle, cette pétasse, elle bronche jamais."

Il sort son paquet de Marlboro, et en sort une cigarette. Il m'en tend une également, que je me presse d'attraper. Il chope son briquet, et dans un légèr cliquetis, le Zippo s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper une magnifique lueur orangée. Il allume ma clope en premier, et je peux sentir la chaleur de la flamme caresser mon visage. J'inspire une bouffée, qui me décontracte sur le champ. Seb fait de même pour lui, avant de faire de splendides ronds de fumées s'envolant dans les airs.

"Un jour, j'en ai eu marre. Et j'ai fugué. Une semaine. J'ai passé une semaine à écumer les bars. J'ai acheté mes premières clopes, et bu mes premiers vers. Je passais mon temps à jouer aux fléchettes, et je gagnais assez d'argent avec les paris pour me racheter plus d'alcool. La belle vie, quoi. Et puis un jour, mon père m'a retrouvé. Je me suis pris une sacrée branlée, j'te l'dis. Et c'est là qu'ils ont décidé de m'envoyer ici, en pensionnat. Pour être sûr que je ne fasse pas de conneries."

Captivé par son histoire, toujours plus avide d'infos, pouvant se révéler utiles, je prends une autre inspiration et lui demandais de continuer.

"Pfff! J'suis ennuyeux. Mon histoire est quelquonque. Un mec comme toi doit avoir un passé MILLE fois plus intéressant que le mien ... T'en a d'la chance!"

Je pouffe de rire. _Si tu savais ..._

Je me taisais, et restais silencieux, tirant toujours plus sur ma cigarette jusqu'à atteindre le filtre. J'écrase le mégot brusquement, comme si ce fut Sherlock Holmes que je brisais sur le sol. Sebastian semble attendre une réponse, mais je n'en au aucune à lui fournir. Dehors, on peut discerner le boucan des tuiles, s'envolant à cause de la violence du vent.

La tempête se lève.

* * *

_**- Attention : Cette petite partie contient (désolée du spoiler) une scène quelque peu osée, d'ailleurs un peu "hard". (D'ailleurs, si vous trouvez que cette scène est mal écrite, excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de décrire ce genre de ... situation.) Je l'ai mis en un seul gros paragraphe à la fin, c'est plus facile à éviter. Pour ceux que ça dégoute, passez votre chemin, et sautez au prochain chapitre. (Je vous aurez prévenu(e)s) -**_

Cela faisait une demie-heure que moi et Sebastian fumions clope sur clope, sans s'arrêter, et sans dire un mot. Nous nous étions habitués à ce silence, ponctué de coups de tonnerre brusques. Quand Seb décida de briser la glace en demandant : "Tu crois que ça va bientôt s'arrêter ?" Je soufflais lentement ma fumée, et réponds avec flemme : "Je ne crois pas. " Après ravoir inspiré une bonne taffe, je reprends : "Ca se trouve, ça durera même jusqu'à cette nuit."

Seb écrase son mégot, et enchaîne, soucieux : "Tu crois qu'ils ont remarqué notre abscence ?" Je glousse, hilare : "On s'en fout!"

Encore plus enjoué sous l'effet de la nicotine, je gueule plus fort : "ON S'EN FOOOUUUUT !"

Sebastian semble amusé par mon comportement, et décide alors de me suivre. Ainsi, nous nous retrouvons tous les deux commes des abrutis à chantonner : "On s'en fout, on s'en fout, on s'en fooooouuuuut ..." Et puis nous partons dans un fou rire mémorable.

Seb sort son paquet de cigarettes, où trône une seule et unique clope, nous narguant. Nous échangeons un regard brusquement sérieux. Ensuite, tout rouge, Seb se forca à dire ces mots : "Vas-y, prends-là."

Sans hésitation, je m'en saisissais. Il alluma le long bâtonnet de tabac avec son Zippo argenté, et je savourais le goût de la nicotine sur ma langue. Je sens la fumée stagner au niveau de mon palet, et s'attarder dans ma gorge. Je respirais avec délice les volutes vaporeux, juste avant de la séparer de mes lèvres. Je tends à Seb l'objet de ses désirs, et il ne parût pas comprendre.

_"On la partage, si tu veux."_

Soudainemment euphorique à ces mots, il s'en saisit cependant avec délicatesse. Nos doigts s'entremêlent, cherchant un contact involontaire, et faisant jongler la cigarette de tous les côtés. Il la prend, respire et se délecte de son arôme. Il exhale puis, après avoir tiré, me la repasse.

_C'est le moment, Jim!_

Je me rapproche de Seb : "Merci, mais je préfère voir quel goût ça a, dans ta bouche." Je le chope vivement à la nuque, et abaisse d'un coup sa tête à mon niveau. _Que je n'ai pas à me mettre sur la pointe des pieds comme toutes ces pauvres filles! Non, il faut que ce soit lui qui vienne à moi. Il est mien._

Sebastian sembla alors plus que surpris. Abasourdi, il n'eu aucune réaction. Ce n'est que lorsque j'écrasais mes lèvres impétueusement contre les siennes qu'il ouvrit en grand ses yeux turquoise. Tout ahuri, et encore trop sous le choc, il se laissa faire._ Pour un moment ... _Affolé et déconcerté, il tenta d'échapper à mon étreinte, mais je jouais de ma force et maintenais son visage près du mien. A mon plus grand étonnement, c'est lui qui introduisit en premier sa langue, et je le rejoingnis en la mordant férocemment pour l'attirer encore plus vers moi. L'odeur de cigarette emplissa mes narines. Le contact de la chair humide m'excita davantage, et je sentis quelque chose se durcir plus bas. Sebastian m'agrippa par la taille d'une main, et me fit se rapprocher de lui. Je sentis sa langue s'enfoncer plus loin, au point de m'étouffer. Aussi, je rétablis l'ordre en nous séparant brièvemment, juste avant de me jeter sur lui à nouveau. _Cette fois, c'est moi qui mène le jeu! _Je caressais ses dents lisses, et entremêlait ma langue à la sienne. Puis, afin de sceller notre baiser mouillé, je me libèrait et léchait ses lèvres avec déléctation. D'abord la supérieure, plus fine, puis l'inférieure, avant de poser mes lèvres sur le tout, délicatement, doucement.

L'étau se déserre, puis lâche. Sebastian me libère de ses bras, encore enlaçés autour de moi. Il semble à nouveau confondu, ébahi, éberlué, voire hébété, comme stupéfait. Restant de glace, il est immobile. Je me lèche les babines : "Tu as bien meilleur goût qu'une Marlboro."

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Partners In Crime**

Une semaine est passée. L'orage avait fait bien des dégâts : tuiles envolées, arbres déracinés ... La tempête n'avait pas été clémente. Des travaux sur le toît s'imposèrent, et une armée de jardiniers virent afin de replanter quelques plantes. _D'un ennui!_

Heureusement pour moi, Sebastian ne m'avait pas tourné le dos. Je dirais même "Au contraire!", puisqu'il est encore à mes côtés aujourd'hui. Après cette scène ... quelque peu surprenante, il avait juste dit : "Personne ne le saura."

Mais il s'était vite défait de ses propos, car depuis ce jour, il ne cessa de me défendre fidèlement, comme un bon chien - Un bon loup (mais moins solitaire ...) qu'il est. Si quelqu'un avait le malheur de formuler ne serais-ce qu'une seule remarque à notre propos, Seb répliquait de suite avec ses poings. Quitte à aligner les heures de colle ... Bien sûr, j'essayais de le suivre dans ses agissements. _Si tu tombes, je tombes ..._

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions souvent ici, ensemble, en salle de colle. Comme à notre habitude, nous nous écrivions sur des minuscules bouts de papier, gardés dans des trousses, tachés d'encre bleutée. Juste pour le plaisir de la conversation.

_Mine de rien, les vacances de Noel approchent à grands pas, et je n'ai qu'une hate : Revenir ici. Avec des" joujous" à portée de main. Et là ... Le jeu pourra enfin commencer._

En attendant, j'avais toujours ma distraction favorite : Sebastian. Au fur et à mesure des jours, nous nous connaissions de plus en plus. Et nous nous découvrîmes beaucoup de points communs. Il m'a également appris à diffencier les Revolver des pistolets, les Smith&Wesson des Beretta. Les Colt des Magnum. Un calibre 92 d'un 9mm. Enfin. Tout ce qu'i savoir sur le sujet.

En retour, je lui contais mes mésaventures, petit à petit. Mais aussi, je lui parlais de Mellody, lui disait à quel point elle était importante, et combien elle comptait pour moi. Je lui parlais de sa maladie mentale. Je lui racontais les malheurs qui s'étaient produits, et surtout ... Pourquoi je haissais tant Sherlock.

Il semblais comprendre tout ce que je lui confiais. Absorbé dans mes propos, il posait de temps à autre quelques questions, auxquelles je répondais, énigmatique : "Tu verras tout ça bien assez tôt."

Je sais que je peux tout lui dire, car il n'est pas du genre _balance._

Quant à notre ... _relation_ -si on peut dire-, eh bien : Ca se concretise ... Peu à peu. A l'instant, il est le plus proche de ce que l'on peut appeler ... un_ meilleur _ami. Ou plutôt ... Un partenaire de crime. Oui, c'est ça.

C'est comme si ... on étaient liés. Faits l'un pour l'autre. Comme une âme soeur, quasiment. Drôle de chose que le destin.

Sebastian est le chien que j'ai tant cherché. Celui qui m'écoutes, et s'intéresse à moi. Et cette fois, c'est moi le patron. Il se soumet à mes ordres, à mon plus grand plaisir.

Doucement, j'avais préparé le terrain, et l'entrainais avec moi dans les méandres de la noirceur. Tout au fond du gouffre, dans les plus profondes abîmes de la folie. Peu à peu, il s'est isolé de ses anciens amis. Les filles semblent ne lui faire plus aucun effet, même pas cette Clara Muller. C'est comme si je l'avait sevré. Comme _purifié_. Comme une ... renaissance.

Un autre Sebastian.

_Mon_ Sebastian.

* * *

_**I'm Your Villain**_

Dernier jour de cours avant les vacances, tant attendues. _Enfin! _

On le voit bien aux faces réjouies des élèves; aux valises s'entassant dans l'allée principale des dortoirs; aux décorations minables cartonées, suspendues au plafond et le long des couloirs, mais aussi aux yeux fatigués des professeurs, et aux chauffeurs de Mercedes amassés sur le grand parking devant.

Je me suis levé bien tôt ce matin. Et pour une fois, je n'étais pas le seul. Tout ce petit monde, excité par cette chose puérile et inutile qu'on nomme "Noel". Ils avaient tous préparés leur valise à la va-vite, et ne parlaient que de leurs futurs cadeaux de gosses de riches. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être vaniteux !_

Seul Sebastian n'avait pas encore rangé ses affaires, alors je l'avait aidé avant d'aller en cours. Tous ses habits sont éparpillés d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre, en boule. _C'est incroyable! Ce n'est pas si compliqué de plier ses vêtements, quand même!_

Une fois la tâche accomplie, nous posèrent sa valise avec les autres, et nous montâmes directement à l'étage du dessus. Aucun de nous n'avait assez faim pour un petit déj' ...

Une petite heure avant que le cours de Français ne commence, nous nous étions assis, adossés au mur, et parlions. On adore juste discuter lui et moi, c'est comme un_ jeu. _Aussi bien que certains jours, où nous restons muets tous les deux, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Sebastian avait encore ses cheveux tout ébouriffés, et ses yeux encore à moitié-endormis. Je trouve ça mignon, alors j'affichais mon plus grand sourire. Et il me le rendit aussitôt, avant d'ajouter :

"- Et sinon, tu pars où pendant les vacances ?

- Bah, je reste chez moi. fis-je, en haussant les épaules, dubitatif.

- Moi aussi, je vais être tout seul avec ma mère. Tu parles de vacances! Je préfererai encore rester ici ... soupira Seb, blasé.

- Hin! T'as pas rencontré la mienne!"

Nous nous esclaffons sur-le-champ. Sebastian ne demanda même pas pourquoi je disais ça. Et c'est ça que j'aime. Il ne pose pas trop de questions lorsqu'il sait que le sujet est sensible. Il doit s'en douter, d'ailleurs.

Je ne lui parle jamais de me vie _avant _St. Barts. Ni de mes parents. Et il a l'air d'avoir compris qu'il ne faut pas insister là dessus. _Tant mieux!_

Sitôt, Seb changea de sujet : "Je deteste les cours! Surtout ceux de Français. Pas toi ?" Je lui jette un regard assassin, avant de me rappeler que je ne lui ai pas dit.

"Oh! Peut-être ais-je omis de t'informer que Mellody était française ..."

Je reste tout de même froid, lorsque je remarque qu'il semble désolé. "C'est pas grave." soufflais-je. _Rien n'est parfait. A part moi, bien sûr. _pensais-je intérieurement. Un rictus se forme sur mon visage. Seb, habitué à toutes mes fantaisies et autres changements d'humeur, parait ne pas en prendre compte.

Un long blanc s'introduit entre nous. Sebastian, ne pouvant pas fumer ici, s'amuse juste à ouvrir et fermer son Zippo, dans un cliquetis presque insupportable. Je fronce les sourcils, et ma machoire se crispe. Constatant mon agacement, Seb arrêta. Le silence règna durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, durant lesquelles je me plaisais à admirer Sebastian. Ses longues jambes allongées sur le vieux parquet. Même si le costard n'est apparament pas sa tenue favorite, il lui va plutôt bien. J'apprécie bien les garçons dans des costards, mais à part Seb, il n'y en a pas d'intéressants à St. Barts. Aussi, j'aimais observer ses moindres faits et gestes, si virils et sublimes, qu'ils me font baver d'envie. Sa façon d'être si rude, mais doux à la fois. Ses yeux magnifiques, aussi clairs que la couleur d'un lac, en plein été. Les reflets irisés dans ses pupilles dilatées, et son regard déterminé. La rage de vivre. Et ça, c'est sexy ...

_J'en ai marre, ça suffit!_

Je chope Sebastian par la cravate, et le lève avec force. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!" s'exclame-t-il, inquiet. Je pose immédiatement mon index sur ses lèvres charnues : "Chuuut!" Je l'attire vers moi, le fixant intensément et le traîne ainsi derrière moi, toujours par sa cravate. Je le trimbale avec moi à l'étage en-dessous, celui des dortoirs.

_Personne ... Tout le monde est encore à la cantine. _fis-je à moi-même.

J'arrivais enfin à la chambre que je cherchais. La sienne.

"Mais ... C'est quoi ce bordel ?!" trépigne Sebastian.

J'ouvre la porte, le fis entrer en tirant encore plus brutalement sur la cravate, puis fermais aussitôt à clé. "Tu vas m'expliquer, oui ou merde ?!"

Face à lui, je ricane follement. Son manque de réaction est d'autant plus hilarant. Il se contente juste d'afficher ce regard interrogateur. J'abaisse son visage au niveau du mien, au moyen -bien pratique, d'ailleurs- de la cravate, que je m'empresse de dénouer. Seb, troublé, répeta : "Mais ... Qu'est ce que tu -" Je le fis taire d'un baiser, avant d'ajouter :

"Tu n'aimes pas le Français ? Très bien. Alors on va sécher ce cours inutile, et faire quelque chose de bien plus ... intéressant."

Je souris de toutes mes dents, avant de poser mes lèvres doucement sur celles de Sebby, qui lui n'a toujours aucune réaction. Je commence donc à déboutonner sa chemise, révelant ses ravissants pectoraux. Je faufille mes mains, touchant la peau tiède. Puis je caresse délicatement son torse musclé et soyeux. Soudain, Seb me saisit le poignet avec force, me stoppant dans mon élan.

"Je ne suis pas ... Je veux dire, je ne suis pas une tapette." bafouilla-t-il, troublé.

J'esquisse un risette, et réplique alors : "A partir de maintenant, tu l'es. Mais seulement avec moi. Car ..."

M'emparant de son visage à deux mains, je m'attarde sur sa joue rugueuse, mal rasée. Le contact rêche m'exalte : "Tu es à moi, Sebastian Moran." J'articulais ces mots avec précision, tandis que je détaillais ses yeux brillants_. "Rien qu'à moi."_

* * *

**Chapter 13 : Taste the Flesh**

**ATTENTION / PARTIE TRES TRES OSEE ! AMES SENSIBLES, S'ABSTENIR. **

**POUR CEUX QUI SONT ENCORE INNOCENTS (ET QUI VEULENT LE RESTER) : ****NE LISEZ PAS****! Je vous aurais prévenu(e)s ...**

**P.S**** : Si vous trouvez que le spitch, de Jim à Seb -au tout début-, est un peu "bizarrement conçu grammaticalement", c'est tout à fait NORMAL. J'ai juste traduit quelques paroles d'une de mes chansons favorites (Eh oui! J'avais tellement la flemme -" Shame on me! Mais elles correspondent tellement à cette superbe relation 3) : **_**Flesh**__** by Simon Curtis**_

**D'ailleurs, pour ceux que ça intéresse, y'a une vidéo MorMor sur cette musique **_**trop-géniale-de-la-mort qui-tue **_**(d'ailleurs, je la déconseille un peu en fait ... C'est du ... Hard. On va dire ... Plutôt même **_**TRES**_** Hard.) Mais pour ceux qui veulent voir le magnifique Michael Fassbender se faire **_***bip* **_**et le **_**SEXY**_** Andrew Scott dans des scènes osées, c'est la "**_**fête du slip**_**" (pour reprendre l'expression d'une amie)! **

**Alors, voici le deal : Je donne juste le nom de la vid, et non pas le lien. Comme ça, je ne ****serais pas tenue comme responsable de vos évanouissements, ni de la perte de votre innocence ... (C'est d'ailleurs surprenant que YouTube ne l'ai pas encore supprimée ...) Aors, voici le nom ... *roulement de tambour* : [.make me a mute.] MorMor**

**Je ne connait pas l'auteure (oui, c'est forcément une fille. **_**Obviously**_**!) de cette ... chose, mais c'est une sacrée obsédée. Pire que moi ... =_="**

**Et OUI. Je l'admets, j'adooooore **_**shipper **_**des couples gays. Parce que j'adoooore les gays. D'ailleurs, si j'étais un mec, j'en serai un. Ca doit être amusant ... Niark niark xD Du moins, je pourrais toujours me consoler en écrivant une série là-dessus ... **

**OUPS! [Done] avec **_**Queer As Folk **_**(qu'il faudrai que je pense sérieusement à regarder).**

_***Ca y est, elle est repartie dans ses délires***_

**PRECISION**** : Ce passage est une co-écriture. Un "ami" m'a aidé à faire ce "scénario" et ... Etant donné que ce qu'il avait écrit était bourré de fautes, j'ai dû réecrire les passages puis les ... "étoffer" un peu ... Enfin, bref. C'est donc une collaboration, et non pas moi toute seule xD **

**Voilà. Ca, c'est fait, c'est dit. L'honnêteté est ma plus grande qualité, mais aussi mon plus gros défault ...**

_**Ruiner le peu d'enfance restant chez mes lecteurs/(surtout) lectrices : [Done]**_

**Bon, bref bref. C'est pas le tout, mais je vous laisse tout de même le choix entre :**

**- Rester pur(e) et innocent(e), en choississant de sauter le passage, et de passer direct à la fin, gentilemment comme la personne de raisonnable que vous êtes et monter au Paradis.**

_**OU**_

**- Descendre direct en Enfer : Aggraver votre cas avancé de **_**GAY-ATTITUDE **_**et lire ce passage très **_**très Hard**_**, ruinant bien sûr vos chances de dormir pour un mois, ainsi que le développement d'une peur incontrôlable et d'un dégoût à vie de ...**_** l'acte **_**de chair en question. Vous resterez vierges toute votre vie, bande d'inconscient(e)s!**

**Je vous aurais prévenu(e)s (mais ça fait déjà mille fois que je vous le dit ...) Alors, voilà. **

**Votre réaction sera la suivante, si vous lisez :**

_*__**Lecteurs/Lectrices **__: Mamaaaannn! Noooonnnn! Holy Shit of - OH GOD! J'ai l'impression d'être ... souillé(e). Brûle ordinateur, brûûûle ! Je ne veux plus JAMAIS voir ... ça!" _**O_O**

_*ne reviendra plus jamais, même pour savoir la suite de la fanfic COLLEGE BOYS [Sherlock Holmes]* _

**Je vous laisse faire ****le choix de votre vie ****... Votre virginité en dépend, les amis! Même moi, je me suis dégoûtée moi-même en ré-écrivant ça, avec cet ami en question. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt embarassant : Imaginez un peu les conversations qu'on a eu afin d'écrire ça ... D'ailleurs, je ne peux même plus voir en peinture UN SEUL Fanart du type JohnLock ou quelque ce soit d'autre. J'en vomis, c'est pour dire ... (Et Bon Appétit, bien sûr ... -") Je suis dèg' à vie, quoi. C'est la fifête ...**

***Attaque Surprise* : WARNIIIINNNG! Parce que ça commence ... **_**MAINTENANT**_**!**

* * *

Je continue alors de plus belle, constatant son interêt soudain :

"Je vais être franc, Sebastian. Cette étincelle de noirceur chez moi, que tu as l'air d'aimer, elle me domine. Cependant, je te laisserai réaliser tous tes désirs. Alors, nous pouvons devenir un peu fous. Juste pour le_ fun_. N'essaye même pas de la retenir, cette envie brûlante. Et laisse-toi aller. Attache-moi et prends moi. Prends-moi en charge jusqu'à ce que tu ai terminé, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. J'en meurs d'envie, et je suis prêt à exploser. Pousse vers le haut de mon corps, mord à pleines dents dans ma chair. Je veux te déshabiller, et que tu passes le test. Tiens-moi au pied du mur, donnes tout ce que tu as. Fais-moi saigner, j'aime quand c'est violent et brutal. Tiens-moi par les poignets, que je ne puisse plus bouger."

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller en grand. Je poursuis, un sourire en coin :

"Et parce que je suis _très_ bavard, fais de moi un muet. Tu pourra même mettre ta main sur ma nuque, et sentir la pulsion, le battement de mes veines. Tu seras comme une gâchette, prêt à tirer. A _me _tirer. Tu veux te débattre avec moi ? Voici un petit aperçu : Tu peux dominer le jeu, car je suis un dur. Je ne joue pas souvent, mais quand je le fais, je suis un monstre. Alors tu ferais bien de me croire ... Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux : Me tenir et me faire crier. M'allonger sur le sol. M'allumer comme tes cigarettes, et me faire languir. Et même me faire te supplier pour encore plus. Parce que : Je. Te. Veux."

A ces mots, Seb tilta et me succèda en arrachant sa chemise brutalement. Cela me fait encore plus sourire, et il se jeta alors sur moi en rugissant : "Ca, c'était un vrai mode d'emploi. Mais ce ne sont que des mots ... Alors, je prefère passer _tout de suite _à l'action."

Sur ce, il me projetta contre le mur impétueusement. "Jamais plus tu ne pourras marcher après ça ..." m'intime-t-il, en effleurant mes lèvres du bout des doigts. Et brusquement, il écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne, tandis que je le sens défaire ma boucle de ceinture. Je fais de même pour lui, et ôte ma chemise de suite tout en prolongeant notre baiser fougueux. Il me chope par la nuque, et descend plus bas sur ma jugulaire, qu'il se plaît à lécher lentement. Je pose mes mains sur son torse lisse, et les glisse peu à peu plus en bas. J'eu a peine le temps d'atteindre ma cible, qu'il me projeta sur le lit.

"T'aimes ça, hein ?" me susurre-t-il, tout en s'allongeant voluptueusement sur mon corps.

Je souris sournoisement, le connaissant parfaitement et lui fournit la réponse en me jetant fougueusement à son cou : je m'empare, dans un gémissement de satisfaction et de plaisir, des lèvres sensuelles de Seb dans un baiser que le blond approfondit avec une passion dévorante.

J'aime tout chez lui, et savoure le moment présent : ses lèvres douces et salées, sa langue humide et chaude, l'exigence de ses mains qui me maintiennent bien serré contre son corps brûlant et le parfum de son cou, le bruit de sa respiration.

Tout en lui semble me réclamer, comme s'il était affamé et en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.

Seb commence à mordiller le cou, m'arrachant un soupir de plaisir, tandis que je sentis sa main douce se dirigeant plus bas. Ensuite, il se remet à m'embrasser, et paraît explorer ma bouche comme sa vie en dépendait.

Sauvagement, il tente, aussi bien que mal, de m'arracher mon slip. Et après quelques secondes de bataille : Sebastian sortit triomphant, il peut enfin accéder à l'objet de ses fantasmes les plus enfouis.

_"Wow! Tout doux, Sebby ..."_

Il passe la paume de sa main contre ma peau fièvreuse, qui frissonne sous les caresses.

Ce corps était mutilé de toutes parts, vestiges des combats passés et mémoire d'une adolescence gâchée. Une cicatrice attira un peu plus mon attention, plus marquée que les autres, plus profonde. Seb rougit en voyant l'attention que je portais à ce qu'il désignait comme étant des "futilités". Il me scrute de ses grands yeux bleus, attentivement, curieux de ce que moi, son futur amant, pouvait penser.

C'est alors que je décide de me pencher vers la plaie et commençe à y déposer de légers baisers, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir le beau blond, qui se mord la lèvre afin de ne pas laisser échapper des soupirs trop prématurément.

Puis, je prends subitement la décision de changer de tactique et remplaçe mes lèvres par le bout de ma langue, que je glisse lentement, redessinant les contours de la blessure. Pris par surprise, Sebastian ne put retenir un petit soupir, témoignant un quelconque plaisir.

Je souris de satisfaction, juste avant que je m'aperçoive que le blond souhaite reprendre le contrôle. Je le laisse faire avec stupéfaction, et il se retrouve ainsi au-dessus de mon corps affolé. Seb abaisse sa tête sur mon torse, et sort sa langue dans un bref mouvement obscène.

Il la déplaçe alors vers mes deux petits boutons de chair déjà durs. Il commençe par les titiller toujours avec sa langue humide et chaude, puis commença à les suçoter et les mordiller sans aucune retenue, m'arrachant quelques plaintes à contre-coeur.

Contrairement à ce que je pus penser, j'étais agréablement sensible aux traitements m'étant accordés, et Seb décida donc d'aller plus loin.

Alors qu'il était occupé à s'amuser de mes tétons, il laisse glisser sa main encore plus vers le bas et constate, avec surprise et ravissement, que je suis déjà dans tous mes états grâce aux caresses déjà prodiguées.

Sebastian pose sa main sur la bosse déjà bien dessinée, de manière à épouser parfaitement mon érection. Il commençe à opérer des pressions dessus, tout en se délectant de mes éclats de voix, de plus en plus aigus et fréquents, que je ne peut plus contenir.

Je finis par me lasser, et le débarrasse de son ravissant caleçon bleu, qui ne manqua pas de me faire décocher un sourire. En guise de réponse, et très vite, il impose ses lèvres puis sa bouche toute entière sur mon membre dressé et dur. Paniqué, je ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Ma vision s'est embrumée, non pas par les larmes cette fois, mais par le plaisir qu'il me procure et le désir intense qui monte peu à peu.

Dès que Seb avait commencé à me toucher, je n'était déjà plus moi-même. J'étais entré dans un rêve, en laissant ma personnalité aliénéé à la porte. Nu et troublé, je suis à sa merci.

Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut de mon corps, de toute manière, je ne peux y opposer aucune résistance. J'aimais ça, je l'aimais. J'ai assez attendu comme ça. Il a trop longtemps que je ne cesse d'imaginer cet instant de grâce.

Au moment où je perçois sa langue s'enrouler autour de mon membre, je ne peux m'empêcher de rejeter brutalement la tête en arrière et de me crisper un peu, sous l'effet de la surprise. Quant à lui, il a déjà entamé des mouvements d'aller-retour sensuels tout en laissant ses doigts parcourir ma peau. Je fais de même, et effleure son dos. La peau quelque peu dorée est douce, malgré toutes les mutilations qui la parsèment.

Tels de petites plumes flottant dans le vent, les doigts virevoltants de Sebastian s'amusent à faire réagir toutes les parcelles de mon corps, tandis que je lutte vainement contre l'envie de me délivrer de l'emprise du plaisir entre les lèvres du grand blond. Cependant, mes efforts sont inutiles et je ne tardais pas à succomber à la tentation de me libérer dans la bouche de Seb, qui ne se retient pas d'exprimer sa gratitude, me faisant rougir à l'extrême de par son comportement bien trop osé.

Celui-ci relève son regard et le plante dans le mien. De longues secondes s'écoulent alors que nous nous trouvons tous les deux en pleine contemplation des iris colorés et brillants de l'autre. On semble avoir été transportés dans une autre dimension, une dimension où nous seuls avions le droit d'exister. Alors que je me noie dans un océan bleuté, Seb, lui, se perd dans les méandres d'un brouillard satiné.

Nous sommes captivés l'un par l'autre, oubliant presque l'acte charnel que nous sommes en train d'effectuer. Seb finit par briser ce lien invisible et remonte une fois de plus jusqu'à mes lèvres. Lorsqu'il fut à la bonne hauteur, le blond les caressa du bout de son index et susurre de sa voix grave :

"Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que ceci arrive ... Mais savourons le moment présent. Alors laisse-toi faire ... Je prends tout en charge."

Il glisse alors sa main sur mes reins et dirige habillement ses longs doigts vers mon postérieur. La sensation est forte, presque douloureuse. Mais étonnamment délicieuse. Il sent que je me crispe, tout en me cambrant. Je passe alors mes bras autour de son cou, et caresse sa nuque avant d'empoigner ses cheveux brutalemment lorsqu'il touche un point sensible. Amusé, il commenca à laisser des traces rougeâtres sur mon cou, tout en continuant de placer doucement ses doigts en moi. Je frémit aussitôt, tandis que je lutte vivement contre l'envie de jouir. Mais les doigts de Seb s'activent à bouger d'avant en arrière afin de me préparer à ses traitements, à aller encore plus loin, à détruire les barrières de la bienséance. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je serais le soumis. Et il sera dominant. Pour cette seule et unique fois.

A cet instant précis, je veux tout lui donner. Je veux m'abandonner encore plus, me perdre entre ses griffes, lui montrer à quel point j'aime ce qu'il me fait. A quel point je l'apprécie.

Cependant, lorque je sens Sebastian rentrer en moi violemment, je ne peux me retenir de lâcher un orgasme profond et aigu. Commença alors la danse sensuelle entre nos deux corps, rythmée par les grognements du dominant et mes soupirs soumis. Les jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches et les bras autour de son cou, je m'en remets complètement aux bienfaisances de mon amant et tente de tenir la cadence, me moquant bien du volume bien trop prononcé et indécent de la jouissance. Sans le vouloir, le blond enfonçait ses ongles dans mes chairs blêmes, tandis qu'il augmente la puissance de ses râles. Dans un effort surhumain, Seb releve la tête et happe mes lèvres, tout en balançant des coups de reins plus vifs et succins. Je sens alors la pression de son membre se resserrer et je sû qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir bien longtemps. Après quelques mouvements, il lâche prise et se déverse en moi. Je finis par lâcher un cri de plaisir, plus long et fort que les précedents. Seb se retire doucement et me serre contre lui. Je reprends à peine ma respiration, qu'il me sourit et m'embrasse une dernière fois avant que nous plongions tous deux dans le regard de l'autre.

Sebastian me chuchote, l'air inquiet :

"- Alors ? Ca t'a plu ?

- Quelle question! C'était ..." Je soupire, exténué. "Incroyable."

Les yeux pétillants de bonheur et d'excitation, il me réponds : "Oh! Bien sûr, ce n'était que l'apéritif ... Passons au plat principal!" fait-il, en brandissant des menottes.

_Ca promets d'être intéressant ... _pensais-je. _J'ai vraiment hâte d'être au dessert ..._

"Juste avant ..." interrompais-je Seb, déjà en train de m'attacher les poignets. "Je voulais te dire ..."

Sebastian parait de plus en plus anxieux, quoiqu'impatient. Je m'empresse de demander : "Serre-les bien, s'il te plaît ... Au maximum."

Un sourire de satisfaction étira ses lèvres d'une oreille à l'autre.

"Une autre requête, peut-être ?" fit-il, haussant les sourcils.

Je fais semblant de réféchir, car la réponse m'est venue instantanément. Je fais durer tout de même le suspens, de façon à ce que Seb concentre toute son atention sur moi. Avec un regard brûlant d'une tout nouvelle étincelle, je déclare, un sourire en coin :

_"Appelle-moi ... Maitre."_

* * *

_**Intermède de la part de Sebastian Moran**_

Personne, je dis bien _personne_ ne m'avait fait connaitre ça...

Cette ivresse qui nous prend au corps et qui nous emmène valser au-delà de toute réalité. C'est elle encore qui nous prend à la gorge pour nous plonger la tête dans des abimes de feu.

Cette chose là, il n'y que lui qui puisse me la faire ressentir... Il est mon double maléfique, moi qui ne suis déjà pas un ange. Cet homme est comme de la fumée, à chaque fois que je veux le saisir, il s'enfuit entre mes doigts.

Son jeu est cruel, comme celui d'une araignée. Il a tissé autour de moi sa toile de soie et à attendu que je vienne m'y perdre pour ensuite m'y bloquer.

Je hais cet homme, pourtant, quelle délicieuse addiction que de devoir le suivre dans les tréfonds les plus impurs de mon âme.

Il est le monde...

Il m'arrive parfois de penser que je n'arriverais jamais à sa hauteur, que je ne pourrais jamais le vaincre. Il est devenu ma drogue, ma dose de nicotine et encore ma perte. Il abat ses cartes en maître de jeu et je ne peux que suivre sans résister.

J'aime son regard de braise qui à pourtant juré ma perte. J'aime quand il me provoque car j'ai enfin le sentiment que je ne suis plus un surhomme... Je suis son jouet. Il me manipule, me casse, me répare... Il me reprend puis me jette.

Je ne devrais pas l'aimer. C'est un monstre. Il prend son pied en torturant les plus faibles comme moi, et la mort est pour lui la jouissance absolue.

Quand il monte sur son trône, fait de chair et de sang, je suis au salut. Je ne lui résiste pas, j'en suis incapable.

Ah ! Stupide conscience ! Moi qui m'était juré de résister à toutes ces banalités... Moi qui n'ai jamais voulu appartenir à personne, voilà qu'il à fait de moi son esclave.

Il peut bien me lacérer, me poignarder ou même m'arracher le cœur... Je lui donne tout en échange de cette traque continuelle. J'ai besoin de lui pour survivre. Je le veux sans le vouloir, car si je l'attrape tout finira et je retomberais dans la monotonie...

Il me le faut, je le désire et pourtant il me dégoutes... Il me dégoutes car il est mon reflet parfait... Celui de ma conscience.

* * *

_**Second Intermède de la part de Jim**_

J'ai eu du mal à réaliser sur le coup...

Moi qui avais toujours pris mes avis comme seuls témoignages de ma puissance. Qui avait fait de mon orgueil ma fierté. Me voilà à présent au pied du mur, à devoir choisir entre lui et mon futur pouvoir, mon avenir.

La question est pourtant réglée d'avance, le pouvoir. Mais pourquoi faut il que ce stupide sentiment vienne me mettre dans le doute ? Pourquoi est-ce moi, celui dont le nom fait trembler tout le lycée, qui soit placé dans une situation aussi délicate et aussi abaissante ?

Cet homme n'a pourtant rien de spécial, il est même pour ainsi dire, ennuyeux au possible. Ce n'est qu'un pion que je déplace à ma guise... Pourtant, même sans m'en rendre compte je le place parfois dans les cases les plus en sureté. Je le préserve de toute attaque ennemie.

Je pourrais en faire autant de ma dame ou de mon fou... Non, il a fallu que je fasse de ce simple pion ma pièce maîtresse. J'ai le sentiment que s'il venait à tomber, la partie prendrait fin et l'ennemi, aussi fourbe et cruel soit, il deviendrait ma perte.

Mais ce pion est un danger, aussi bien pour ma santé mentale que pour mon amour propre. M'imaginer un seul instant dans les bras d'un homme alors que je n'ai jamais fait qu'étreindre des femmes. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si faible alors que le monde sera bientôt à mes pieds et que je le caresserait comme une vieille femme caresserait son chien ?

Je refuse de croire que je suis tombé dans cette normalité que je hais plus que tout. Ce sentiment ne devrait même pas m'atteindre et si c'est le cas, je l'écrase d'un coup de talon.

Du moins, je pensais cela avant d'avoir rencontré cette fille ... Insignifiante, quand j'y pense finalement. Que représentait Mellody pour moi ? Pourquoi étais-je, moi-même, tombé dans son piège ? Je sais ce que c'est maintenant de dominer VRAIMENT quelqu'un. Et ce sentiment de domination me plaît profondémment.

Pourtant lui, je ne peux ni le repousser, ni l'écraser...

Même si je le repousse, il reste, même si je lui hurle toute ma haine, il ne dit rien. Son silence et son regard sont deux armes qui me sont mortelles... Ce sont mes poisons, mes souffrances, mes plaisirs...

Pourtant ma stupide fierté me pousse à le haïr... J'ai horreur de ses sourires de compassion, de la voix sensuelle qu'il prend pour prononcer mon nom... Quand il le fait c'est tout mon être qui en prend un coup.

Je n'ai pas de cœur, seulement un trou béant dans la poitrine. Quand il est là... J'ai l'impression que cette faille se referme peu à peu et j'accepte ce sentiment avec soulagement.

Ce qui n'était que du dégout et de la crainte il y a quelques minutes commence à se transformer en envie et en amour...

Il me fait perdre les pédales, même Sherlock Holmes ne me fait pas ressentir pareil sentiment. Même Sherlock ne pourrai me rendre fou à ce point.

Je le hais, je le deteste... Je l'adore. Ses mains me brulent à chacun de ses contacts. Quand il est là, mes doutes se transforment en décisions et mes cauchemars en simple souvenir au réveil.

Il va me mettre échec et mat et pourtant je le laisse faire, je la laisse me guider comme il l'entend. Il peut bien me briser, faire disparaitre ma fierté jusqu'à me donner honte de moi-même, cela m'est égal.

Il n'y à que lui à mes yeux... Maintenant je réalise combien il est fait pour moi. Il est cette main que j'attendais. Celle qui se tendra vers moi pour me sortir du gouffre et de mes enfers.

Aimer un homme alors qu'on est un n'est pourtant pas naturel... Et pourtant je le laisse m'entrainer avec lui. S'il pouvait faire de moi l'homme le plus important à ses yeux alors je serais l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Car désormais pour moi, il n'y aura plus que lui, il n'y a que Sebastian.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

**_A écouter ABSOLUMENT pendant que vous lisez, et dans l'ordre :_**

**_End Credit (Dexter Score) by Daniel Licht_**

**_Changed (Dexter Score) by Daniel Licht_**

**_Funny (Dexter Score) by Daniel Licht_**

**_Ending (Dexter Score) by Daniel Licht_**

Voilà. C'est fait.

Tout ça.

Le plan est en place, et sur le point de porter ses fruits.

Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

Après les vacances.

Le jeu pourra enfin commencer.

Enfin.

Le goût du risque me manque.

En attendant, j'ai toujours Sebastian.

Il est là.

Rien d'autre à dire sur le sujet.

La masse uniforme se dirige d'un seul mouvement ample et successif, quasi-répétitif vers la sortie. Les grandes portes de bois écartées, tels des jambes entrouvertes, donnant sur l'objet de tous les désirs.

Dans cette situation, le désir étant le besoin maladif de posséder quelque chose de nouveau. Noel. Parfaite occasion pour ces gosses de recevoir un nouvel iPod pour écouter leurs musiques de merde, ou bien un nouveau sac hors de prix, que Maman et Papa, pétés de tune s'empresseront d'offrir. Nous sommes tous des matérialistes, car tout est consommable. Puisque tout a un prix. Puisque rien ne vaut rien.

Pour mon cas, je préfère de loin posséder quelqu'un. Ainsi, j'ai eu mon cadeau en avance. Un allié. Le seul et unique. Loyal, fidèle et dévoué à son maître. Quelle chance! C'est mille fois mieux que quelqueconque cadeau ennuyeux sur Terre.

Enfin bref. Le fait est que ... Je vois tous ces moutons stupides et prétentieux, et je me sens presque ... Heureux de devenir fou. Car dans ce monde cruel, que faire d'autre ... à part sombrer dans cette douce folie ? Je préfère encore être un monstre inhumain plutôt que d'être des leurs. Je les hais tous.

A partir de cette année, fini d'être une photocopie. Fini la monotonie, la lobotomie. Plus tard, je n'irai pas jusqu'au travail, je ne donnerai pas la patte. Je ne me soumettrai pas. C'est moi qui gererai mon propre monde. Rien qu'à moi.

C'est moi qui contrôlerais tous ces gens. Je les ferais chanter, ces employés de bureau et leur vie bien rangée. Si tu pouvais rater la tienne, ça les arrangerait. Ca prendrait un peu de place dans leur cerveau étriqué. Ca les conforterait dans leur médiocrité.

Je les ferais chanter, je me foutrais d'eux, ces représentants grassouillets qui ne boivent jamais d'eau comme si ils voulaient pas se mouiller. Ces commerciaux qui sentent l'aftershave et le cassoulet, mets de la mayonnaise sur leur malette, ils se la boufferaient.

Je les torturerais, ces vieux comptables séniles, et ces secrétaires débiles et leur discussions stériles.

Et aussi ces jeunes cadres, fraichement diplomés, qui empileraient les cadavres volontiers pour arriver jusqu'au sommet.

Je les controlerais.

Tous ces grands PDG, essayes d'ouvrir ton parachute doré quand tu te fais defenestrer. Ils font leur beurre sur des salariés désesperés et jouent les vierges effarouchées quand ils se font séquestrer.

Tous ces fils de quelqu'un, ces fils d'une pute snobe, qui partagent les trois quarts des richesses du Globe.

Ces p'tits patrons, ces beaufs embourgeoisés qui grattent les RTT pour payer leur vacances d'été.

Je les ferais tous souffrir.

Ces ouvriers, ces produits perimés. C'est la loi du marché mon pote, t'es bon qu'à te faire virer, ça t'empêchera d'engraisser ta gamine affreuse, qui se fera sauter par un pompier, qui va finir coiffeuse.

La campagne et ses familles crasseuses, proches du porc au point d'attraper la fièvre afteuse. Toutes ces vieilles, ces commères qui se bouffent entre elles et ces vieux radins et leurs économies de bouts de chandelles.

Je les tromperais.

Tous ces gens prétentieux dans les capitales, qu'essaient de prouver qu'ils valent mieux que toi chaque fois qu'ils te parlent.

Tous ces connards dans la pub, dans la finance, dans la com', dans la télé, dans la musique, dans la mode.

Tous ces gens, jamais contents, médisants, faussement cultivés, à peine intelligents. Ces répliquants qui pensent avoir le monopole du bon goût et qui regardent les provinces d'un oeil méprisant.

Je les terroriserait.

Ces jeunes moyens, les pires de tous. Ces baltringues supportent pas la moindre petite secousse.

Tous ces fils de bourges, qui possèdent tout ... mais ne savent pas quoi en faire! Donne-leur l'Eden, ils en feront un Enfer.

Tous ces journalistes qui font dire ce qu'ils veulent aux images, ils vendraient leur propre mère pour écouler quelques tirages. Tous ces journaux ... Des contes de fées.

Je lui mentirais, la ménagère devant son écran, prête à gober la merde qu'on lui jette entre les dents, qui pose pas de question tant qu'elle consomme, qui s'étonne même plus de se faire cogner par son homme.

Ces associations bien-pensantes, les dictateurs de la bonne conscience. Bien contents qu'on leur fasse du tort, c'est à celui qui condamnera le plus fort.

Ils me supplieront.

Cette nation, et tous ces incapables dans les administrations. Ces rois de l'inaction avec leur bâtiments qui donnent envie de vomir, qui font exprès d'ouvrir à des heures où personne peut venir.

Beeeh, tous ces moutons pathétiques! Change une fonction dans leur logiciel et ils se mettent au chômage technique. A peu près le même Q.I. que ces saletés de flics, qui savent pas construire une phrase en dehors de leurs sales répliques.

Ils auront peur.

Ces politiques, en parler serait perdre mon temps. Tout le système est complètement incompétent.

Ces sectes, ces religieux. Ceux qui voudraient m'imposer des règles pour que je vive mieux. Ces banquiers véreux, le monde leur appartient, et tous ces pigeons qui leur mangent dans la main.

Ces sans papier, ces clochards, tous ces tas de déchets, je les hais.

Ces sportifs comme ces hooligans dans les stades. Ces citadins comme ces bouseux dans leur étables. Ces marginaux comme ces gens respectables. Ces chômeurs comme ces emplois stables. Ces génies comme ces gens passables.

De la plus grande crapule à la médaille du mérite.

Je les hais tous.

**_MAIS._**

_Cependant_ ...

Je les aiderai.

A se bouffer entre eux.

Car cette société, c'est comme ça qu'elle marche.

Et pas autrement.

Il faut juste apprendre à s'adapter, et à en tirer profit.

Je serai l'organisateur des plus grandes tueries, celui qui règle les "problèmes", celui qui sera derrière les plus grands complots d'état.

Je contrôlerai le monde. En un seul claquement de doigt. Un seul.

Je serai le Mal. Je serai le Napoléon du Crime.

_James Moriarty._

_Criminel Consultant._

Et je mettrai toutes les nations à mes pieds.

Il n'y a qu'à attendre.

Et le jeu pourra commencer.

_**To Be Continued ...**_

_**HEY HEY HEY, toi!**_

_**Je sais : c'était ... **__**un peu plus **__**qu'osé. Et je m'en excuse. Sincèrement.**_

_**Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de vouloir insérer quelque chose de ce genre dans cette fanfic. Elle est souillée à présent x( ... Les hormones, peut-être ? Fuck l'adolescence. Ca craint x( **_

_**J'ai honte de moi-même ... Enfin, c'est la toute première fois que j'écris ça. Et encore, comme je l'ai dis, j'ai été aidée. Alors, ce passage écrit à quatre mains est pour ainsi dire ... impur. Donc, si vous trouvez ça mal exprimé, c'est normal. Je ne suis pas experte en la matière ... Ou du moins, pas encore XD *rit toute seule dans sa pitite chambre comme une folle, puis s'effondre en larmes : "POURQUWWAAAAA ?!"***_

_**Moi qui m'était pourtant juré de ne JAMAIS écrire ce genre de choses ... Je suis une villaine fille ... Il faut me punir xD**_

_**Non, non. Je plaisante! Enfin, bref. Excusez-moi encore pour ce moment ... d'égarement mental. Je suis profondément désolée, MAIS il est vrai qu'une fanfic MorMor sans un passage pareil, n'est PAS une fanfic MorMor (aka. le couple le plus dangeureux, violent, et malsain de toute la Grande-Bretagne (= bien sûr, SM, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ...)= **_ _**Cuir-Cuir-Cuir Moustache :D **_ _**)**_

_**P.S**__** : Je sais ... Moriarty n'est pas tellement psychopathe que ça dans cette partie. Mais souvenez-vous, ces persos sont encore **__**ADOS**__**! Et donc .. pas encore "finis", si on peut dire. MAIS ne vous en faîtes pas, il va évoluer encore plus après. Comme ... Comme un pokémon! **Moriarty evolution : "Light" James ; **__**BadBoy Jimmy**__** ; SUPER EVIIIIIL JIM !****_

_**Re-P.S : **__**Oui, les dernières lignes là, sont réecrites à partir de la chanson d'Orelsan : Suicide Social. Chanson que j'aime "à moitié", on va dire. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec TOUS les propos. Mais je trouve cependant que certaines choses sont vraies. Pour les intéressés, allez voir son clip (c'est de la typographie *_*) qui est plutôt cool :D**_

_**Re-RE-P.S **__**: Ne vous plaignez pas! Pour l'instant, je suis sympa sur les fins des parties, parce qu'au fur et à mesure (comme dans la prochaine par exemple, niark niark niark xD) : Je ferais des "méchantes" fins. En mode SUSPENS, un peu comme ... La fin de "The Great Game" ... Mouhahahaha xD Pure Evil / Moffat's daughter x)**_

_**Autre précision**__** : JE SAIS. Molly ne ressemble pas à celle de la série BBC. Honnêtement, la raison à celà, c'est que je voulais introduire certains de mes amis proches dedans. Et Cornélia (une pote) m'a suggérée cette description de Molly Hooper. Voilà, c'est dit. Faut faire avec, et s'adapter.**_

_**J'espère que cette partie vous a plu, et rappelez-vous, elle sert de transition ... Sachant que je l'ai écrite à la va-vite, elle n'est pas terrible ...**_

_**Aufait, sachez que ça fait très bobo à mon pitit coeur : 5 followers et 4 reviews pour 253 views ... Ca fait très très TRES TRES bobo ... **_**TT_TT**

_**Oh! J'oubliais de dire que ... Je t'adoore toi. Oui! TOI. Devant ton écran. Merci de m'avoir lu :3 Ca me fait très TRES plaisir. Vouiiii ! :D**_

_**Signale ton enthousiasme (ou ta haine, enfin ton mécontentement -") en cliquant dans le pitit cadre blanc, là en dessous. OUI! Là. Juste ici. C'est fait ?! Eh bien, c'est bon. Tu peux partir maintenant. **_

_**Et ne sois pas triste, je me dépêche d'écrire la partie suivante, avec Sherlock 3 Oui, je sais. Tu es impatient(e). Courage! Ca arrive! En attendant, tu peux toujours cliquer ici : **_

_** /**__** watch?v=lnbl94GZ6TM**__** (Voui, c'est une vraie chanson qui s'appelle JIMMY chantée par le groupe MORIARTY) **_

_**Et un BONUS ... My favourite MorMor Video (with one of my favorite song : Soul 4 Sale - Simon Curtis) JUST PURE PERFECTION X3 : **__** /watch?v=jlVmDxPvon8&list=PLi6qBKuduMoyrXLhZYpxqexCKwwFR6P5T**_

_**Et puis une autre, "light" pour faire passer cet arrère-goût de ... "souillement" que je vous ai fait subir xD : Moran-Moriarty - {Show Me How It's All My Fault}**_

_**(la flemme de mettre le lien, alors vous copiez-coller dans la pitite barre de YouTube :D)**_

_**Bref. Des bonnes p'tites musiques pour finir cette partie en douceur, c'est toujours bien. Histoire de faire une pause entre cette partie et ... la prochaine.**_

_**Mais c'est vrai que ça va être chaud ... La rentrée, tout ça. Je déteste ça ... MAIS. C'est la dernière année xD OH YEAH ! Il faut que je gère au Bac. Alors donc ... Je vais "essayer" de faire la suite. Promis, je vais faire de mon mieux :)**_

_**COMING SOOOOOON (I promise ...)**_

_**Voili voilou :D **_

_**Ze t'aiiiime fort, lecteur :)**_

_**M.**_


End file.
